Slytherin's Prophecy
by Azaelynn
Summary: Voldemort finds a prophecy about Harry and himself, and he saves a near-dead Harry. The prophecy states that they both are of an ancient race of beings, bound to rule the world, but only if they love each other. HPLV DMHG SBRL SLASH! later chps are better
1. CH 1: THE PROPHECY

SLYTHERIN'S PROPHECY  
  
LADY SHINIGAMI  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE  
  
PART 1: THE PROPHECY  
  
In a time of great darkness,  
  
The Chosen One is born  
  
A fortnight after the Summer Solstice  
  
In the hour of morrow's dawn.  
  
Born of the Stag and the Flower,  
  
The child is an Ancient  
  
With the power of the Meadfyie,  
  
The Ultimate Power.  
  
On all Hollow's Eve  
  
After one passing of the Summer Solstice,  
  
The Serpent Lord will find the Chosen One  
  
His mate and consort.  
  
However, the Serpent Lord  
  
Will fear the Chosen One.  
  
To end this threat, a threat nonexistent,  
  
The Serpent Lord will throw a curse  
  
Initiating a transfer.  
  
Power is exchanged,   
  
As is a bond of love unbreakable.  
  
Neither know of this bond,  
  
Bitter rivals they remain  
  
Till the passing of  
  
The Chosen One's sixteenth summer.  
  
Then this Prophecy's true intent  
  
Will come to pass  
  
The Ancients will rise,  
  
Feared by all Mortals.  
  
And the Messengers,  
  
Serpent Lord and Chosen One,   
  
My heirs, destined to rule  
  
Find the other half,   
  
To complete this prophecy  
  
Salazar Slytherin 


	2. CH 2: AN EXPLANATION: THE RESCUE

SLYTHERIN'S PROPHECY  
  
LADY SHINIGAMI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT  
  
PART 2: AN EXPLAINATION: RESCUE  
  
"Damnation! I find, and successfully translate, Slytherin's Prophecy and its utter nonsense!" Said Voldemort in frustration. A lone figure in a dark corner of the room stepped forward.  
  
"My Lord, it may be possible that I might be able to solve the puzzles of this prophecy. You know that I'm quite capable." Said the figure.  
  
"Yes, you are, aren't you, Severus? Fine, take the prophecy. Let me know the moment you've made progress. However, I don't need to warn you that Dumbledore may have another spy among the Deatheater ranks. No one must know. This is a matter of your full discretion. You may go, Severus." Said Voldemort, waving a hand in dismissal. Severus bowed and left quickly, prophecy in hand. Once beyond the restricting wards, he disappeared with a small pop and Apparated to Hogsmeade and he ran to the castle, hoping to avoid Dumbledore.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting just inside the large doors leading into the Great Hall. He saw Severus and motioned for the Potions Master to follow him into his office. Once there, Dumbledore offered a lemon drop. Severus declined.  
  
"Severus, it has come to my attention that Voldemort has found a prophecy dating back to the Founders, Slytherin in particular. Have you heard anything?" asked Dumbledore, and Severus froze for just a second.  
  
"Voldemort has indeed found Slytherin's Prophecy, but, as far as I know, he has been unable to translate it," Said Severus, choosing to only confirm Dumbledore's suspicions. "I'll try to find out more the next time he calls a meeting."  
  
"Hmm, all right, Severus. Please keep me informed."  
  
Severus bowed and left Dumbledore's office, all thoughts on the Prophecy hidden in his robes. He suddenly needed the quiet solitude of his dungeons. Once there, he sealed himself inside, preventing anyone who wished to see him, like Dumbledore, from entering the dungeons. He removed the Prophecy from his robes and immediately went into it, trying to unlock the cryptic puzzles, trying to understand what it meant.  
  
He made no progress for the next few days, thinking that he was missing something; that the key of this Prophecy was just beyond his reach. Then it hit him...  
  
Solving the first clue, Severus was amazed at how quickly the rest of the Prophecy came into place. It was well past midnight when he finished solving the clues of the Prophecy. He ran from the school, hurrying to get back to Voldemort with his astonishing discoveries. Beyond the barriers, he Apparated to Riddle House and made his way to Voldemort's private chambers. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Who disturbs my peace?" came the sinister voice of Voldemort. Severus bowed and stepped forward.  
  
"It is Severus, My Lord. I have solved the mysteries of the Prophecy. We also have a spy among us; Dumbledore knew of the Prophecy and has asked me to keep him informed." Voldemort turned from the fire and stared at Severus.  
  
"I'll deal with the spy later. Tell me what the Prophecy says."  
  
Severus nodded. "You are the Serpent Lord, that is certain. However, the identity of the Chosen One is...disturbing, to say the least. You will not be pleased, My Lord."  
  
"Who is the Chosen One?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Voldemort narrowed his blood red eyes dangerously. "Explain."  
  
"The dates and the situations are identical to Potter's. He was born a fortnight after the Summer Solstice and attacked, by you, one year later, on Halloween. It fits. You two have constantly fought one another without relative success. Without the pressure of being the Boy Who Lived, he would be far more powerful than he is now. His scar is a mark that connects the two of you. You and Potter are Ancients." Said Severus and watched as Voldemort contemplated the results of his work.  
  
"Bring him here, immediately. Keep your face covered; no one must know you were there. Go." Ordered Voldemort and Severus bowed.  
  
"As you wish, My Lord."  
  
Severus arrived on Privet Drive in the early hours of the morning, the time when everyone would be sleeping on the street. He made his way silently to Number 4, and he immediately noticed lights on inside the house. Curious, he kept low in front of the window, aware of the drawn curtains but cautious nonetheless, and peeked inside the house from the curtains met in the middle. What he saw chilled his blood.  
  
On the floor of what the living room, in a pool of rapidly spreading blood, was Harry Potter, struggling slightly as a large man restrained the boy to the couch with manacles. The Gryffindor was naked, and far too thin for his age, as though the Muggles were starving him as well as torturing him. His muscled back was covered in old and fresh bruises and lacerations, caused by a whip. Harry's arms and legs were in a similar state. Severus could count Harry's ribs from his angle of view, and noticed that more than a few of them were broken.  
  
Severus briefly wondered why Harry hadn't cried out, then saw the reason why: the boy's jaw was broken, bruised and bleeding quite heavily. Harry also sported two black eyes, and was bleeding from a gash on the side of his head.  
  
When the Muggle brandished a knife, Severus knew he had only minute max to save the boy. He blew the door off the hinges, sending it crashing down the hallway. Hearing an enraged yell from the living room, Severus knew he had the Muggle's attention. He barged into the room, his wand pointed directly at the Muggle, making him freeze. The Muggle stared at his wand, and then dove for Harry, holding the knife at his throat.  
  
"One more step and I'll cut his throat! I'll do it! I'll kill him, I will!" Yelled the Muggle, Severus assumed he was Harry's uncle. He appeared quite insane.  
  
"You'll be killing no one. Avada Kedavra!" The Muggle collapsed, dead, and Severus moved forward, kicking at the dead body. He transfigured a pillow from the couch into a blanket and wrapped around the barely conscious boy and he rushed from the Muggle home. He disparated before Dumbledore and the Aurors could arrive.   
  
Arriving at Riddle House, Severus hurried to Voldemort's private chambers, careful not to jostle the precious burden unconscious in his arms. The door opened, revealing a pained Dark Lord. Surprised, Severus placed Harry in a cushioned chair and examined Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, what happened?" he asked, and Voldemort silently indicated the prone boy in the chair.  
  
"I felt his pain through the connection of his scar. Is that the sort of protection Dumbledore has him under?" Voldemort shook his head in disbelief at Dumbledore's incompetence. "I'm fine. How extensive is the damage on the boy?"  
  
"He's dying, slowly. However, if something is done to correct the damage now, he will survive, just barely." Said Severus, and Voldemort nodded, gazing at Harry with curiosity.  
  
"You may go. Be here in a few hours."  
  
Severus bowed. "Yes, My Lord." Severus left the Dark Lord alone with young Potter, expecting to be drilled about the boy's disappearance once he got back to the castle. He wasn't looking forward to it, not one bit.  
  
Sensing Severus's arrival, Dumbledore summoned him to his office and waited for the Potions Master. When the young professor opened the door of his office, Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Severus, Harry has just been kidnapped. I know you were just in a meeting, did you hear anything concerning Harry?" Severus shook his head.  
  
"No. All I know is that Potter is the Chosen One. Voldemort knows the secrets of the Prophecy. I'll try to find Potter at the next meeting." Said Severus, but Dumbledore shook his head, his blue eyes hardening into ice.  
  
"No. I don't care what it takes, reveal yourself to Voldemort if you have to, but kill Potter the first chance you get, and bring me his wand. He must not join forces with Voldemort at any costs. If that happens, the world as we know it will change for the worst, and we will have two Dark Lords on our hands. That must not happen, do I make myself clear, Severus?"  
  
The Potions Master nodded and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster. Poppy needs me to brew some more Potions for her for the upcoming year." Severus left the Headmaster's office, furious at what the man had ordered him to do. Not that he would obey Dumbledore, he just needed time for now. Severus knew that Dumbledore was a manipulative old fool, and everyone...well, almost...  
  
was under his influence, although Fudge was rather stupid enough to be rather unpredictable and unreliable for Dumbledore.  
  
Severus decided that now was the moment when he would shun Dumbledore, Severus would serve the Dark Lord for a better future, a future without illusion, and without some old fool directing from behind the scenes.   
  
Inside his labs, Severus packed all of his potion ingredients and equipment, shrinking them to fit inside a small bag. Once his Potions Lab was cleared, he similarly cleared out his chambers, leaving his dungeons bare. He would not be returning to Hogwarts ever again.  
  
Going to the fireplace, Severus tossed in some Floo powder and disappeared through the flames, going to where his loyalties were.  
  
  
  
Voldemort knew that Severus was truly loyal to him; able to see through the illusion Dumbledore had weaved. He knew the Potions Master was one of the best in the world, and he glad he would not be alone to face the challenges of the Prophecy, and the temper of the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Speaking of the Boy Who Lived, Voldemort cast every Healing Charm he knew (quite a lot), and he began to wipe away the blood. He was awed that the undersized boy in front of him was able to endure such pain and live through it, and he was struck with the idea that perhaps young Harry was more powerful than even he was, a thought that frightened Voldemort. Shedding away his thoughts, he resumed his Healing of the boy, seemingly anxious to keep him alive. It wasn't long before the boy woke up, and Voldemort cast the room into shadow, making it impossible for his charge to see his face.  
  
"What happened? Where...am I?" He asked as he attempted to sit up. Voldemort held Harry down firmly, but gently.  
  
"You shouldn't move; you need to heal. I know what happened with the Muggles, and a friend of mine rescued you before they could kill you. If you're curious, I've repaired the extensive damage and repaired your eyesight." Said Voldemort, and Harry tried to see his face.  
  
"I can't see you. Why?" He asked and Voldemort heaved a small sigh.  
  
"Because you will not like who you would see if I let you see my face. I won't hurt you. I have a matter of great importance to speak with you of. I know for a fact that you are a key player in a Prophecy, and I know what this Prophecy says, and I would like to discuss it with you. You feel up to it?" Voldemort had no idea why he was being so gentle to the boy.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure, why not? Although I would prefer it if Hermione was here, so she could figure out what this Prophecy will mean to me."  
  
"There is no need for that. I know exactly what this Prophecy means and what it has to do with you." Voldemort quoted the Prophecy and looked at Harry's unreadable expression. "The evidence that lies in the Prophecy says that you are the Chosen One, one of the Ancients, and that your Mate is the Serpent Lord, but this Prophecy is incomplete. You, Harry, are one of the Heirs of Salazar Slytherin; therefore I am confused as to why you are a Gryffindor." Said Voldemort and Harry smirked.  
  
"The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but because all I knew of Slytherin House was that Voldemort came from there, I didn't want anything to do with Voldemort, so I persuaded the Hat to put me somewhere else. It's no big deal, really, but I sometimes wonder what could have happened. Have you ever felt like that?" asked Harry, and in the cover provided by the pitch dark room, Voldemort smiled, albeit sadly.  
  
"Sometimes. You would have done well in Slytherin; I can see that. Do you even know anything about the Ancients?" Harry shook his head. "Well, the ancients were the most powerful wizards on the planet over three thousand years ago. In fact, they weren't even wizards. There is a Power Scale that the Ministry uses to classify how powerful a witch or wizard is. From the weakest to the most powerful, the scale goes from Wizards, then Healers, then Mages, uh, Elementalists, and finally the Ancients. This information is based off of information from three thousand years ago. To date, no one has even heard of any Mages, much less two Ancients. Most people will fear the Ancients because of their immense power and ability, and the Ministry will try to control the source of that power for themselves. If they manage to subdue you into obeying their orders, you will be manipulated and exploited. Again." Said Voldemort and Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't want to be exploited again. I'd rather stay here than be in that position. Who are you, anyway?" Asked Harry, trying to glimpse Voldemort's face in the darkness.  
  
"That's not important now. You must rest; you've been through a lot." Just as Voldemort said this, the clock on the other side of the room chimed midnight and they both felt an enormous burst of searing pain, followed by an immense power surge.  
  
Harry's one thought was: //What the hell is going on? //  
  
//I don't know. // Someone had answered Harry's thought! 


	3. CH 3: TRUTH: A DARK JOURNEY AHEAD

SLYTHERIN'S PROPHECY  
  
LADY SHINIGAMI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT. NOTHING MORE. DAMN.  
  
PART 3: THE TRUTH: A DARK JOURNEY AHEAD  
  
//Who the hell are you? Get out of my head! // Said Harry with his new found mind-voice, and Voldemort him flinched slightly.  
  
//Calm down. It's me, the one who healed you. I don't know what this means, but I do have a good idea. I know that I am the Serpent Lord, therefore you are my mate. Let's figure this out together; everything will be as it should be in the end. // Said Voldemort and Harry calmed down.  
  
//Who are you? If I'm destined to be with you until I die, I should know who you are. //  
  
//You won't like who I am. I will show you my face on one condition: give me a chance and I will prove that I can change my strategies and my ways. Do you agree? // Harry looked at him, still trying to see Voldemort's hidden face.  
  
//I've trusted you this far. I have the feeling I know exactly who you are, but I'm willing to keep an open mind. Show me your face. //  
  
Voldemort stepped back from the bed and lit some candles on a nearby table. The soft light flickered across Voldemort's face and shock flashed across Harry's face, before acceptance claimed his features.  
  
"I guessed as much. Only you would have picked up on my pain at my previous home, so I figured you might have had something to do with my rescue. Does Dumbledore know my sudden disappearance?" Harry asked and Voldemort shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Severus hasn't returned from the castle, and that could be a while. You never know with Dumbledore." Said Voldemort, and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's true. Dumbledore never tells everything he knows, and only then in riddles. Ok, it's been determined that you don't want to kill me, we are the key parts in half of a prophecy, Dumbledore's a fool, Snape is really loyal to you, and that we are Ancients. What next?" Asked Harry and Voldemort chuckled softly.  
  
"That's obvious. You can see through the illusion that Dumbledore has spread across the world, therefore he will consider you a threat, which he probably already has, and the only option is for you to go Dark. You are strong, and won't be corrupted by the Power of the Dark Arts. Dumbledore will set everyone you love against you; you won't have anywhere to turn to. Going Dark is the only option if you want to survive." Said Voldemort and Harry considered his every option, few as they were. He realized that the Dark Lord was right, and he was interested in the Dark Arts, having spent five years fighting it. After a few minutes, he looked at Voldemort and nodded, a smirk creeping onto his face.   
  
"Agreed. Teach me what you know." Said Harry and Voldemort was just about to reply when the fireplace lit up with an emerald green fire, signaling Floo travel. Severus came out of the fire and looked at both Harry and Voldemort. He had two small bags with him and he was wearing nondescript black robes, looking like he left in a hurry.  
  
"My Lord, I have left the school permanently. My loyalties lie with you, and I am forever at your service. Would you like my final report now, or later?" asked Severus and Harry figured that the Potions Master's report had something to do with him. Voldemort glanced at Harry before answering Severus.  
  
"Now is good. What does Dumbledore think of Slytherin's Prophecy?" asked Voldemort and Harry perked up slightly.  
  
"He knows that Potter is the Chosen One and he has ordered me to kill him at any cost, even my own life. We both know that he has more spies within the Deatheaters, therefore my life has little meaning. If he finds out that Potter is still alive, the boy will be hunted down. It is likely that Dumbledore will convince Black and the others who care for him that Potter has turned Dark and will be a greater threat than you ever were. What do you plan to do?" Severus finished his report and Harry scowled, angry.  
  
//What am I? A tool to be thrown away when my work is done? // he asked bitterly, and Voldemort looked at him, a small smirk hinting its way onto his face.  
  
//That's exactly what you are to Dumbledore. A tool. With me, you know that I will never do that to you. You are the Chosen One, if anything, you are superior to me. I am just your support, your guide in a way. Severus will need to know of your new position. Until you are ready to overthrow Dumbledore, you will be equal to me and you shall command my Deatheaters with the authority that I have. // said Voldemort and Harry nodded. Severus looked between the two, puzzled, before the only solution made itself known to him. The Dark Lord and Harry Potter had bonded with each other just as the Prophecy dictated. Severus knew that such actions would have a great impact on the wizarding world.  
  
"The two of you have bonded?" he asked and Voldemort and Harry nodded in unison. Severus relaxed slightly, relieved that Harry would be safe with Voldemort. The boy still had a great many, destined things to do before he died, and Severus swore to see it through.  
  
"Harry has agree to learn everything I have to offer, Severus. I trust that you can gather the necessary items from Knockturn Alley and Gringotts? The new Dark Lord will not be without his fortune, after all. I believe that the next Deatheater meeting will be his grand entrance, so to speak. There is not a lot of time." Said Voldemort and Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
"That's perfectly reasonable, but I do have one request," said Harry and both Voldemort and Severus raised an eyebrow- in unison. Harry shuddered. "Ok, I'll pretend that wasn't creepy...anyway, I want my own name. My entire history consists of 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Destined to Fight Evil', I don't want that. I want a name wizards will fear, but magical creatures will revere. I already have support in anything I do from the Centaurs and the Werewolves. The Griffins will do anything I ask, and they're a little pissed off at the Ministry. A bonus for us." Said Harry and Voldemort smiled, very pleased.  
  
"We are in luck. Light and Dark creatures in agreement, and supportive of the former Golden Boy. How, may I ask, did you get the support of the Griffins?" asked Voldemort and Harry smirked.  
  
"Hagrid's class last year. He brought in a baby Griffin for us to study when a rabid vampire came out of the Forest. I saved the Griffin just as it's parents came from the other side of the lake in an effort to protect their offspring. It just so happens that this pair of Griffins were the Alpha pair of their pack, meaning that I have the honor of being considered a member of their pack. They will do as I ask." Said Harry and Severus nodded.  
  
"I remember that day. To be able to speak with the Griffins, one must be a Beast-Speaker. Are you a Beast-Speaker, Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I am. Now, what of my new name?"  
  
"We'll discuss this later," said Voldemort. "For now, you need to rest. I won't be easy on you, and your training starts tonight. Severus, I need you to go to Diagon Alley for Potter's money, and Knockturn Alley for everything else I might need." Voldemort looked at Harry and smiled softly, almost sinister.  
  
"Get some rest while you can, because I will work you mercilessly, I promise you that." Harry resisted the urge to shudder and grinned wickedly.  
  
"That won't be a problem."  
  
Voldemort and Severus left the room and the Dark Lord led his faithful servant into his private library. Voldemort wandered the long aisles of old and ancient tomes, Severus following silently.  
  
"Do you realize fully what this could mean with Harry Potter as the new dark Lord, ruling by my side? The two of us will be unstoppable, to say the least, and I find it amusing that he is so willing to leave his old life behind." Said Voldemort, scanning the titles of many books and pulling the odd text down from the shelf.  
  
"It is a stroke of luck, although I will become a target for the Order." Said Severus, but he dismissed it. "Do you think that Potter will actually go Dark? It seems unlikely, even to me. How do you plan on training him?"  
  
Voldemort shrugged. "It doesn't really matter if Harry does go Dark or not, because I know that it is his nature to fight for his survival, at the very least. He does not like fame or glory in the way the wizarding world has given him, but I know that he will enjoy this lifestyle with me. It's odd; I'm finding that I am feeling things for the boy, although I'm not sure if its because of the bond or not. We are of one soul, trapped in two separate bodies, and the feeling of knowing your Soul Mate is strange. Severus, I have another task for you after you're done in Knockturn Alley. I want you to try and find the other half of Slytherin's Prophecy."  
  
"As you wish, My Lord. I will set out as soon as I return from Knockturn Alley. Do you require any potions beforehand?" asked Severus, and Voldemort nodded.  
  
"Yes. The usual painkillers, sleep potions, healing draughts." Said Voldemort and Severus nodded, turning to leave.  
  
The Potions master was at the door when he heard something said in a soft spoken voice he barely heard it. He was shocked, but he quickly concealed his surprise, bowed and left the library.  
  
"Thank you for saving my mate, and for being truly loyal to me." Was what the Potions Master had heard from the Dark Lord.  
  
Inside Voldemort's private chambers, Harry continued to think of the evening's events. Although he was still rather surprised about the prophecy, he accepted the facts and he found that he was completely willing to learn the Dark Arts under Voldemort's tutelage. The only thing that Harry regretted about being the Chosen One was the fact that Sirius would never forgive him for going dark, but if Dumbledore planned to kill him, then Harry had no qualms of dismissing his old life. Not that it was much of a life, anyway.  
  
Harry got out of the bed he was in and slowly checked out his surroundings, getting a feel of the place. A small bookcase covered one wall, and Harry could tell the large volumes were those containing dark Arts information; a large wardrobe was against another wall, right beside a door, presumably leading to a bath room. A large window was situated beside the large bed, underneath which was a very expensive looking antique desk.  
  
Looking at the window, Harry realized, with a shock, that Hedwig was no longer alive. A stab of sorrow was felt in his heart and hardened. Harry knew that he would take his revenge on the Dursleys for destroying his life, even if it was the last thing he'd do in his long life.  
  
"I will not accept the pain they have put me through with kindness. I will give my tormentors exactly what they gave me, ten fold. I am done with being the Hero, the Savior. I am the new Dark Lord, the Chosen one of Slytherin's Heirs. This world has not even begun to know fear. I will make certain that they do when I am done with them." Said Harry quietly, fury blinding his normally good judgment. Every Gryffindor trait within him began to wither and die under his fury, and Harry felt refreshed. It was good to think only of himself, to think how everyone would suffer because they had let him suffer.  
  
It was then that Harry Potter truly turned Dark. Not even Merlin could have saved the wizarding world from this new threat. 


	4. CH 4: TRAINING BEGINS: NEW ALLIES

SLYTHERIN PROPHECY  
  
LADY SHINIGAMI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'M GOING TO ANSWER MOST OR SOME OF MY REVIEWS, JUST TO LET PEOPLE KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY. HERE GOES...  
  
PENPUNK: Thank you so much for reviewing, you completely made my day! To your question, no, this is not a continuation of another fic, and I understand how you could be a bit confused. I'll explain everything at one point, but for now, I haven't really thought about it. Um, Sev and Harry are not suddenly angry with Dumbles, and that will also be explained at a later date, hopefully soon. The Prophecy will be explained in Part 5, so that's not too long away...and everything will become clear soon I hope. I will make Sirius one of Harry's allies, and Remus as well, so I hope you're happy with that.  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing, you're like my idol...I hope that sound like I'm a stalker or something cuz that would be plain weird.  
  
MOMMA-DAR: I'm not sure how I'll bring Hermione into the story, but I like it when she's on Harry's side, so she will come into the story as a semi-important character at the very least.  
  
BYPRODUCT OF EVIL: Glad you like the story, and I know that there aren't many Harry is Evil stories, so enjoy!  
  
HOSHIHIKARI4EVER: Glad u like where this is going, I hope to complete it and have people like it a lot.  
  
PART 4: THE TRAINING BEGINS: NEW ALLIES  
  
At dawn the next morning, Voldemort woke Harry to begin his training, telling him to dress in loose clothing.  
  
"There are suitable clothes in the wardrobe. Be inside the room at the end of the corridor in exactly ten minutes. I will not tolerate lateness, because that suggests sloppiness. A Dark Lord cannot afford to be sloppy." Said Voldemort and he left when Harry nodded.  
  
Harry realized that he didn't have his wand, and he remembered vaguely that it had been burned. Fury rose once again inside him, and in a burst of flame in front of him, his wand regenerated. Surprised, Harry grabbed the wand and cast a cleaning charm on himself. Looking through the wardrobe, Harry found combat training clothes in basic black with a silver trim.  
  
He arrived in the training room almost five minutes early, much to Voldemort's surprise, although the older wizard hid it well.  
  
"Excellent. You are eager to learn and you are neat. May I ask how you acquired your wand? I remember that Severus brought only you and nothing else from those beasts." Said Voldemort and Harry smirked in a decidedly evil fashion.  
  
"It had been burned. Fortunately, my wand core is the same as yours, a phoenix feather. I wanted to have my wand, and in a burst of flame, it regenerated itself." Said Harry and Voldemort smiled.  
  
"That is good news. Your power is growing stronger with each passing hour; it seems almost unnatural. I, myself, have gaining more power since our bond, but I am already close to my power peak. Let us begin your training now." Said Voldemort and Harry instinctively backed away slightly and crouched into a fighting stance. Voldemort quirked an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Your instincts are excellent. Are you sure you have never had physical training?" He asked and Harry shook his head.  
  
"Never. Just letting you know what you need to do before my Coming of Age ceremony. Speaking of that, I have chosen a name. I choose, Varien, the Changed One." Said Harry and his mentor nodded.  
  
"Good choice. Now, let's FIGHT!!!" Voldemort lunged at Harry, Varien, but the boy was ready and dodged the Dark Lord's attack, and in once swift motion, he swung his leg in a back kick aimed for Voldemort's legs. The Dark Lord was knocked from his feet but he recovered quickly and attacked Harry again, catching him off guard. Harry recovered just as quickly, and aimed a punch to the Dark Lord's gut.   
  
Voldemort ducked out of range and executed a roundhouse kick to his opponent, the blow hitting home and knocking Harry into the wall behind him.   
  
Harry got to his feet somewhat shaky and he looked at Voldemort with determination. He lunged at the Dark Lord and they continued in that fashion for most of the morning. Neither stopped their activities until Voldemort heard something from another room. He called a halt to Harry's training and walked to the door.  
  
"Meet me in the room across from here in ten minutes. You can meet Lucius Malfoy now. He is bringing his son, Draco, for his initiation now rather then at the boy's birthday. They can meet their new Lord when they arrive." Said Voldemort and Harry nodded, leaving the room after the Dark Lord. In his room, Harry quickly changed out of his sweaty cloths, cast a cleaning charm on himself and dressed in some black robes with a green and silver trim. The robes had a hood that Harry would use to hide his face, for which he was glad.  
  
He reached the room within minutes and he walked into the room, not really caring what he interrupted with his entrance. He smirked from within the folds of his hood as both Malfoys flinched before looking nervously at Voldemort for assurance. To their surprise, the Dark Lord was smiling wickedly.  
  
"Are you going to introduce me to your guests or not, Voldemort?" Asked Harry and Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes slightly, almost recognizing the voice of the stranger in front of him. Draco's eyes widened as he processed exactly who the new arrival was.  
  
"Of course. This is Lucius Malfoy, one of my prized Deatheaters, and his son Draco Malfoy. I have business with Lucius for the moment." Said Voldemort and Harry grinned wickedly.  
  
"I will speak with the younger Malfoy while you attend to your business. Is there going to be any more training for today or are we finished?" Asked Harry.  
  
The Dark Lord shook his head. "Go Varien. We'll continue tomorrow, same time as earlier. My business won't take long." Harry nodded and he led Draco out of the room.  
  
Once the two of them were in they safety of Harry's private room, Harry looked at the Slytherin calmly, waiting for the blond to say anything.  
  
"What's going on? What are you, of all people, doing with the Dark Lord, as a new Dark Lord?" Asked Draco, the confusion on his face showing clearly. Harry smirked and motioned for the blond to sit down.  
  
"Are you aware of Slytherin's Prophecy?" At Draco's nod, Harry's smirk grew even more sinister. "Well then you should know about the Chosen One of the Ancients. I am the Chosen One and Voldemort is the Serpent Lord. Dumbledore has exiled me from the world, well, not publicly yet, and the only way for me to survive is to go Dark and learn the Dark Arts until I'm ready. It's dangerous for anyone to know of my coming before I am ready. I trust you enough to remain silent." Said Harry and Draco nodded, comprehension in his eyes.  
  
"Then you should know that my father is Dumbledore's spy. He wants me to join Voldemort's ranks and become a spy as well, but I don't want to serve as a double agent. I have no love for my father, and I will not be a pawn in his game of power." Said Draco and Harry gave a genuine smile.  
  
"Serve me, Draco. Be my trusted ally, and I will spare you the consequences that will be thrown in your direction because of what I will do to Lucius. Stay here." Said Harry and Draco didn't move as Harry left the room.  
  
Walking up to Voldemort, Harry started hissing quietly. * Voldemort, Lucius is Dumbledore's spy. He cannot be trusted. The younger Malfoy told me, hoping to join our ranks without having to become a spy for Dumbledore. I know that he is not lying because of the truth spells I have put on the room. Something must be done about Lucius. *   
  
"I agree. Lucius, how did you find out about Slytherin's Prophecy?" Asked Voldemort, his voice dropping to a dangerous level. Lucius' eyes widened with fear, but he didn't waver.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, My Lord. I only came here today to have my son initiated, if that was possible." Lucius bowed low and carefully looked at Voldemort fearfully.  
  
"I sense lies from you Malfoy," said Harry and Lucius barely acknowledged him. "And I will not be deceived. Dumbledore wants me dead, and I won't let that happen any time soon. Would you like to deal with this traitor, Voldemort, or shall I?" Asked Harry and the Dark Lord smirked, looking very sinister and menacing.  
  
"He's all yours, Varien. I'll deal with the younger Malfoy while you work. Don't be too messy for your first assignment. I don't want this traitor's blood staining my floor." Said Voldemort and he left the room, leaving Harry and Lucius alone.  
  
"You're just a child. How can you be more powerful than I am?" Asked Lucius arrogantly, but Harry detected the fear in the older man's voice.  
  
"Scared, Lucius? You should be, because you have messed with the Chosen One. My power levels have already reached those of a powerful Mage, and are rising with each passing minute. You don't stand a chance against me, nor will you be escaping anytime soon." No sooner then the words had left Harry's mouth, the Floo system deactivated, and the door behind Harry sealed itself. An eerie greenish silver glow emanated from Harry's hands and from his eyes. Lucius backed away into a wall and Harry laughed.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Lucius. Face you death like a Slytherin, fool." Said Harry and Lucius cowered. Harry gathered his rage and anger and he launched it all at Lucius, concentrating on the rage he felt when Dumbledore turned against him. He barely knew what he was doing to the older Malfoy, but he knew it would be very painful and a very slow death. Soon, the strong emotions faded away, but not entirely, and the red haze vanished from Harry's vision.   
  
When he saw what he had done the traitor, Harry paled slightly at the intensity of his attack. Malfoy, or what had been Malfoy, was strapped by his hands and feet to the floor and ceiling, his body hanging motionless, skinless. Every drop of blood was gone from the rapidly cooling body, and floating in the air, suspended by magic. With a flick of his wrist, Harry brought the blood to him and he transformed the blood into energy and then he absorbed it, absorbing Lucius' strength and power.  
  
Harry left the room, leaving the corpse where it was and headed for the safety and comfort of his private room. He found Voldemort and Draco talking quietly and he cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
Voldemort looked up and motioned for Harry to join them, and Harry pulled a chair and slumped into it. Voldemort looked vaguely amused, and Draco seemed slightly nervous at Harry's arrival, knowing exactly what Harry had finished.  
  
"Is there a rather large mess to clean up? I could have some of the Deatheaters come and clean up if you'd like." Said Voldemort and Harry smirked.  
  
"There's no blood, I absorbed that as energy, but the body is still there, so that might be a problem if it's not cleaned up within a few days. How long was I busy for?" Asked Harry and the Dark Lord frowned. He seemed to sink deep into his thoughts, almost like the world around him disappeared.  
  
"You say you absorbed Lucius' blood? I think that you have discovered a way to eternal life. By absorbing the life energy of your enemies, you gain their power; add it to your own. If you continue this way, your training won't take too long. I think this process only works when you kill your enemies." Said Voldemort and Harry smirked.  
  
"Imagine Dumbledore's life energy... that would be a treat, and what a way to get rid of the old fool." Said Harry, grinning and he finally noticed that Draco was looking at him, confused. Neither noticed as Voldemort left them alone.  
  
"What do you have against Dumbledore? I don 't really understand how you became the new Dark Lord." Said the blond and Harry leaned back in his chair, his eyes flashing angrily as he remembered why he had to abandon his old life.  
  
"Dumbledore purposely placed me in the care of an abusive family. My aunt's family. For years, I lived in a cupboard, was underfed and overworked. That's why I was always so small in stature. When I arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore immediately used me, although very subtly, in his scheming. I will never trust him again. That old fool left me in that house to die!" Said Harry and Draco's eyes widened at the anger in Harry's voice. The blond then realized that he deeply respected Harry for putting up with all the shit that had happened in his life, from the Muggles and from Dumbledore. Draco knew that he himself hadn't had the best life, but Harry's life had been hell.  
  
"And now, you're the new Dark Lord. I know you will succeed, and I offer my full cooperation and support in anything you do. I have a question about my well being at the moment. What will happen to me now?" Asked Draco and Harry smirked.  
  
"You'll join me for training. When I'm powerful and skilled enough, I'll mark you as my own, but nothing like the Dark Mark. My armies will only consist of wizards I can trust with my life. The Deatheaters will be front ranks, of little importance. I will only Mark those who wish to serve and protect Voldemort and myself. Now, I suggest that you speak with Voldemort about the details of your stay here." Said Harry and Draco nodded, bowed and left the room. Harry walked over to the bookcase and scanned the titles for some light reading. Deciding on a book on Necromancy, Harry reclined in front of the fire and settled into his book.  
  
Draco sought out Voldemort and found him in a training ground, outfitted with both Muggle and magical equipment. The Dark Lord noticed his approach and faced the only Malfoy male, smirking slightly at the boy's hesitation.  
  
"Was there something you required, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked the Dark Lord, his voice unreadable, but slightly dangerous.  
  
"Harry said that you could figure out the details to my new...situation. I hope I don't have to go back to Dumbledore and Hogwarts, because he will try to bend me to his will. My Lord, if I may be so bold as to ask you, what changed in your perspective towards Lord Varien? You were after his blood for so many years." Said Draco and Voldemort sighed and motioned for the young wizard to sit. Draco complied.  
  
"Where should I start? Ah, how about the beginning of summer break, when my new apprentice returned to those horrid Muggles. Yes, that's a good place to start. At the time, I had no idea about Harry's condition, as I was involved with translating Slytherin's Prophecy. The Prophecy itself had been written in Parseltongue, but when translated, it was in Anglo-Saxon. It took me weeks to fully translate the damned thing, and when it completed, I gave it to Severus Snape, my most trusted Deatheater, to decipher its riddles and puzzles. Severus returned to me saying that Harry Potter was the Chosen One the Prophecy spoke of and that I was his Mate!" Voldemort paused in his narration to gauge the young Malfoy's reaction. He could definitely see surprise and shock in the young wizards eyes. With a smirk, Voldemort continued, "I came to the conclusion that I must somehow reveal to the boy that if that fool, Dumbledore, found the Prophecy's contents, that Potter would be arrested as a Dark wizard and thrown in Azkaban to await the Dementor's Kiss. My logic was that Potter would rather go Dark than be punished for something he had no control over. What I didn't count on was what Severus found at the boy's residence when I sent him to bring Potter to me. Upon arrival, Severus witnessed the boy being beaten, tortured, by his Muggle relatives. I believe he was about to be killed when Severus stepped in and stopped the Muggle responsible. Severus brought him here and I healed him, saving his life. Potter couldn't die on me when I needed him the most, so I saved his life."  
  
"There's more to it than that, I'm sure of it! My Lord, how did Harry accept this whole situation calmly? As far as I knew, he hated you with a passion, far more than he did me." Said Draco and Voldemort smirked.  
  
"Of course, there's more to the story, young Malfoy, but you need to know the facts behind Harry's...change of heart, so to speak. When Potter came to, I hid my face, and explained the Prophecy to him, explained how powerful the Ancients really are, and told him how he would be treated if the Ministry knew about his destiny. He told me that he would rather stay here than be exploited again. I feel that his bitterness towards the Light was growing as I explained, and I guess he felt relieved that I would not judge him, which was putting a lot of faith into me, considering he didn't know who I was at the time. Then midnight struck, the exact hour of his birthday, and a link was established between us. We now speak to one another through our thoughts, and we can share our separate emotions with one another. Anyway, he demanded that I show him my face and said that he 'trusted me this far', and when he saw my face, saw who I was, and just calmly accepted the fact that he and I are Mates for life." Voldemort laughed at Draco shocked look. "Oh, yes, I don't know why he trusted me, of all people, and I was just as shocked as you are now, young Draco. He asked me about Dumbledore and we...enjoyed a conversation about Dumbledore's faults, him agreeing with what I said about the old fool. I offered to teach him about the Dark Arts, and he agreed. I plan on nurturing the young mind and the anger that is Harry, and developing him into Slytherin's Heir, a ruler among wizards. I really couldn't care about being second best to Harry; I've been around a long time, I've had my share of conquering and whatnot. With my guidance, Harry will do a much better job at conquering the wizarding world than I ever could. The Dark in him was always there, but now, he can be free." Said Voldemort and Draco nodded, finally understanding what the Dark Lord was saying.  
  
"I understand now. I personally find it insulting that Dumbledore would purposely place Harry in deathtrap like that! It doesn't take a bloody genius to figure out why he's bitter!" said Draco and Voldemort snickered.  
  
"I think it's time we get you a room of your own, as you will be staying here from now on, and a little training wouldn't hurt, either. I believe your training will be a little different from Harry's, but I'm sure you'll have some free time to spend together. Come along, I believe there's a decent room, suitable to your standards, just down the corridor from Harry's room." The Dark Lord led Draco into a luxurious room, large and spacious, and very expensive by the looks of it. Voldemort left the young Malfoy to his own devices and went to find Harry.  
  
He found his young apprentice in his room, occupied by a book from his personal library, apparently oblivious to his presence. In that, Voldemort was wrong.  
  
"Good evening, Voldemort. I trust you're finished with Draco?" Harry asked, not looking up from his book. Voldemort smirked and approached Harry with a quiet step.  
  
"Yes, I believe we're finished for today. Interesting book?" He asked sarcastically, resulting in Harry closing the book and setting it on the small table beside him.  
  
"Actually, yes. You know, I've been wondering about the Prophecy. I don't quite understand it completely yet, and it's frustrating me. What else do you know of it?"  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE! FLAMERS WILL BE FED TO MY PET DRAGON, AND THEY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED POSITIVELY! 


	5. 5: SIRIUS SITUATIONS: PROPHECY REVELATIO...

SLYTHERIN'S PROPHECY  
  
LADY SHINIGAMI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS. ALTHOUGH ONE CAN DREAM...  
  
PART 5: SIRIUS SITUATIONS: PROPHECY REVELATIONS  
  
Voldemort was taken aback by Harry's abrupt question about the Prophecy, and he motioned for Harry to put down his book as he sat down across from the younger man.  
  
"For now, I know little more than you do. The part of the Prophecy that we have now is only part of the complete version, and the first half describes the Chosen One and the Serpent Lord. It is written by Salazar Slytherin, and he describes us as his true Heirs, ruling over wizards and bringing back the lost Ancients and their power. Until Severus retrieves the missing half, you and I won't know exactly what the Prophecy foretells." Said Voldemort and Harry thought this through, realizing that the Dark Lord was right.   
  
"What do we do in the mean time? I refuse to just occupy myself with training until my public appearance; I need to do something!" Said Harry and Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Send for your allies. Dumbledore can't get to them immediately, and I know for a fact that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are out on a 'mission' for Dumbledore, a mission that will last a few weeks at least. It'll be all too easy to find their location." Said Voldemort and Harry frowned, remembering something.  
  
"Speaking of Sirius, where is Wormtail? I want to see him dead. He did betray my parents to you, but I know about your reasons for killing them; it was war, but Wormtail, he's more vile and foul, and he disgraces the name of wizard." Said Harry, the anger and fury clearly evident in his near-silent voice. It didn't really help that Harry was beginning to glow greenish silver, and that the glass in the room was beginning to crack.  
  
"Harry, calm down. Keep your power levels at bay and try to control your emotions. I will not have you destroying my manor, despite your obvious anger towards that pathetic excuse for a man. Bring Black here, and I will give you Wormtail freely. For now, I think it's time to rest." Said the Dark Lord and Harry nodded.  
  
"Very well, Voldemort. I will see you in the morning, at dawn." Said Harry and Voldemort laughed. Confused, Harry stared at the Dark Lord and Voldemort smiled at Harry.  
  
"Harry, this is my room as well. But for the time being, I'll sleep on the couch. In private, you can call me Tom." Suddenly, Harry was reminded that Voldemort, or Tom, was his Mate for life. He wasn't ready for that yet. Turning his attention back to the Dark Lord, Harry nodded and slipped into the large bed. With a flick of his wrist, Voldemort extinguished the lit candles and relaxed in his chair, listening to Harry's breathing as he fell asleep.  
  
In his office, Dumbledore was fuming. How dare Severus abandon him now, when Lucius was missing! He figured that Potter would attempt to contact Sirius and Remus, but thankfully, they were out of contact, not even he could locate them now. Dumbledore was also worried about Fawkes, because the phoenix was restless, fidgeting, and Dumbledore didn't know what was wrong with the beautiful bird.  
  
"Something needs to be done about Potter before too long," Dumbledore muttered under his breath, and Fawkes raised his head to glare at the Headmaster, but Dumbledore didn't notice. "He must be destroyed before he comes into his power, or the world is doomed. I can handle Tom, but Potter is far too strong." Mused the old wizard, still unaware of his phoenix's glares.  
  
Suddenly, Fawkes let out a shrill cry and flew from his perch. Dumbledore gazed at the phoenix, trying to figure out why the bird was acting so violently, so rebellious.  
  
"Fawkes, what has gotten into you?" Asked Dumbledore and the phoenix let out another angry shrill. Fawkes used his magic to write out a message in the air, in an effort to make Dumbledore see the reason his anger.  
  
The message read, 'you would destroy your Golden Boy in order to stay in power? That boy is more powerful than anyone since Merlin and you would antagonize him before he has learned the extent of his power? You are not worthy to be in the position that you are in!' Dumbledore read the message and frowned. Was Fawkes defending the Potter boy? That boy was going to be the destruction of his world, and Fawkes was defending him?  
  
Seeing Dumbledore's anger rise, Fawkes let out a shriek and crashed through the large window in the back of the Headmaster's office, flying away into the horizon.  
  
It was dawn the next morning when Harry was woken by a tapping at the window. The noise apparently woke Voldemort up as the Dark Lord stalked over to the window and threw it open, only to step back in surprise as Fawkes flew in the room. The phoenix settled down in front of Harry and bowed to him, Voldemort staring in shock. Glancing at the Dark Lord, Fawkes let out a trill and both wizards' wands started to glow.  
  
"What does this mean?" Asked Harry and Voldemort smiled, looking like Christmas had come early.  
  
"The phoenix has blessed us with his magic, and he has given us his support. This is definitely an unexpected, but a pleasant surprise, to say the least. The bird is fond of you, it seems." Said the Dark Lord and Harry smiled at the phoenix.  
  
"Thank you, Fawkes. You've ditched Dumbledore?" The phoenix nodded, causing Harry's smile to widen. "Good. That old fool needs to see that I am not so easily manipulated. You don't care what my actions will be, do you?" Fawkes shook his golden head, and this time, Voldemort smiled softly.  
  
"As interesting as this is, it's time for your training to begin again, Harry. The phoenix may watch if he wants to." Voldemort cast a cleaning charm on his robes and left the room. Harry gave his retreating form a look and turned his attention to Fawkes.   
  
"Would you like to join me in my training? Tom is teaching me how to survive, as well as testing what I'm currently capable of. It's really quite interesting to kick his ass and dodge almost every one of his attacks." Said Harry and Fawkes nodded.   
  
Over the next few weeks, when Harry wasn't training with Voldemort, he was searching for his godfather. Voldemort helped by narrowing down the areas where Sirius and Remus were most likely hiding, and Fawkes helped by acting like a guide, tracking the Animagus and the werewolf through his connection to them as members of the Order of the Phoenix. While he continued searching, Harry wondered if he should reveal his new status to Ron and Hermione. He immediately decided that Ron would turn against him, like the redhead had in the past, but Hermione was intelligent enough to possibly realize that Harry was still, more or less, the same as he had ever been. Aside from them, Harry wasn't sure who he could ultimately trust.  
  
When Voldemort told Harry that he had only two more days to wait before his unveiling, Harry decided to write to Hermione, and possibly have her reply before his unveiling.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know I haven't replied to any of your letters this summer,   
  
But there is a very important reason for that. I can't tell   
  
You where I am right now, but I hope that Dumbledore hasn't  
  
Contacted you as of yet.  
  
I'll be blunt. Voldemort and myself are the key players in a   
  
Prophecy called Slytherin's Prophecy. Dumbledore fears this   
  
And because I'm the Chosen One the Prophecy speaks of, he   
  
Thinks that I'm evil and should be destroyed.  
  
But Voldemort saved my life from the Dursleys and he is  
  
Teaching me how to survive. He is the Serpent Lord of the   
  
Prophecy, and therefore, my Mate for life.   
  
I have come to grips with Voldemort, and I beg you to see this from  
  
Viewpoint. Dumbledore immediately turned against me the moment he  
  
Knew I was the Chosen One, without any intention of letting me know before hand. What does that tell you?  
  
'Mione I'm still the Harry you've always known, and I'm...happy here with Voldemort. I'm Harry to him, not a symbol, but a person, and he's different than before, I don't know what is different, but I like the fact that with him, I will live past my 17th birthday, something you know I didn't believe when I was the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Don't tell Ron. He'll flip; you know it. If you hate me because of what's happened, write back and I'll never bother you again.  
  
Keep this a secret.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry reread the letter and tied it to Fawkes' leg. "Please give this to Hermione, and don't return until you have her reply. Make sure no one else sees you Fawkes." He said and the phoenix flew out the window and disappeared with a burst of flame.  
  
Voldemort came into his room a few minutes later and peered at a map that Harry was using to find Sirius. A small circle of light surrounded an area near Paris, France, and the Dark Lord smiled.  
  
"You've almost pinpointed his exact location. Very good. I can send Deatheaters to retrieve him, if you'd like, Harry." He said and Harry looked at him with a frown.  
  
"No, he and Remus would win against Deatheaters alone. It's near the full moon. I suggest going ourselves, my face hidden, of course, and we ambush them and bring them back here, as gently as possible. I will not have the only father figures I have be harmed intentionally by my own hand." Harry said and Voldemort nodded.  
  
"We'd best be going, Harry. This will take some time, and you're unveiling is in two days. Come and hold on to me; we'll be Apparating there. I don't want to lose you so soon." Voldemort said, and Harry's expression grew puzzled. Voldemort held out his hand and Harry took it, and with a pop, they disappeared from Riddle Manor.  
  
Harry looked around at his new surroundings and recognized it as the beaches of France. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Voldemort, who smirked in return.  
  
"Sirius and Remus are around here? Could they have a mission in such a remote place?" He asked sarcastically, and Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"I believe they are within a fifteen mile radius of our current position, so all we need now is a good tracking spell. Rather easy, if you ask me." Said the Dark Lord and Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. Time's running out; we should hurry." Said Harry and Voldemort led him in a direction, using a tracking spell to pinpoint the magical signatures they needed.  
  
"I believe that they should be just beyond that hill, in a small shack obscured by some trees. We're ten miles from Paris, and I believe Black and Lupin were supposed to find some one in the city. Would you like to do this alone, or should I come with you?" Voldemort asked and Harry looked at him.  
  
"I think that I should go alone. They'll be surprised as it is, and I... need to do this alone."  
  
"I understand. I'll give you twenty minutes before I join you and your friends. Make sure they're prepared for me; I don't want to be attacked."  
  
"Not a problem. I can trust Remus to make sure Sirius doesn't try to kill you on the spot; no matter how powerful you are, Tom, I'm sure you realize that Sirius could very well take off a limb before you could react. He's very possessive of me." Said Harry smirking and Voldemort paled very slightly.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. You'd best hurry."  
  
Harry nodded and left Voldemort standing there, in the middle of the country. After a few minutes, he thought he heard an outburst, probably Harry finding Black and Lupin. Soon, Harry's twenty minutes were up and the Dark Lord decided to 'rescue' his mate from the clutches of over-protective godparents.  
  
"...Sirius, please, if you love me like your son, then keep a level head. I don't need him attacked. He saved my life and healed me. Just listen to whatever he has to say." Harry's voice held a worried tone, and Voldemort was...moved by the emotion.  
  
"Harry, I don't even know who you're talking about. I mean, it's not like its Voldemort!" With a smirk, Voldemort stepped into view of the Order members and Harry rewarded him with a small smirk of his own.  
  
"I believe, Mr. Black, that you are mistaken." He said, his voice low for effect, Harry rolled his eyes. Sirius fell to his knees, stunned and he looked to Harry for reassurance. Harry only nodded.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, kiddo. I'm missing something here, and only because you want me to behave, I'm not trying to kill the Dark Lord, as would be my job, to hear whatever you have to say. Now, is someone going to explain this to me?" Sirius asked and Harry and Remus just looked at him oddly.  
  
"What?" He asked and Harry shook his head.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Godfather?"  
  
Voldemort laughed, startling both Order members, and Harry chuckled, moving closer to the Dark Lord. Remus noticed this, but didn't say anything, hoping that Sirius hadn't noticed. He didn't.  
  
"I'll explain, then." Said Voldemort and he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, bringing the boy closer to him. "Your godson and I are Ancients, and there is a Prophecy that we must fulfill. I saved Harry from death at the hands of his Muggle relatives, and healed his injuries. We are bonded now, as part of the Prophecy, and Harry has willingly agreed to learn the Dark Arts if it means that he can survive Dumbledore's fury. Severus reported to me that the old fool wants my mate killed the first chance there is, and that will not happen."  
  
"I don't get it. What does Dumbledore have against Harry?" asked Remus and Harry sighed.  
  
"Not a thing, Remus. Except for the fact that I am the Chosen One of Slytherin's Heirs. He deems me dangerous and wants me dead. I am the new Dark Lord, and nothing will change that. However, I don't wish to hurt you, because the two of you are the closest thing to family I have. Voldemort is willing to change his techniques and ways of operation if I have a problem with them. I am assembling a small group of wizards and witches that I know I can trust to protect the lives of Voldemort and myself. I'm hoping that the two of you will give what's happening a chance." Said Harry and Sirius sighed.  
  
"Wow, kid, trouble follows you everywhere. I sure would have been overwhelmed in your shoes. As to your offer, I don't know. I don't like what Dumbledore's been doing lately, I mean he wouldn't say anything about you or your disappearance, and I'm not liking what's happening. I'll give it a shot." Said Sirius and he looked at Remus expectedly. The werewolf nodded and Harry smiled.  
  
"Good. I will Mark you two soon enough, but it won't be anything like the Dark Mark. Don't worry about that. We should be leaving, Draco's alone in the Manor and he's probably wondering what's happen to me." Said Harry and Sirius frowned in confusion.  
  
"Draco? Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, his father was a spy, so I killed him. It was weird. Anyway, we have taken in the younger Malfoy, sort of like an apprentice. He trains with Voldemort in the afternoons, and studies with me in the evenings. He doesn't care for Dumbledore, and he understands what I've been going through. He will also be Marked by me at my Coming of Age ceremony in two days." Said Harry and Remus nodded, understanding what Harry was saying.  
  
"Youngling, we should be getting back to the Manor soon, before Dumbledore decides any drastic moves. We are safe at home." The Dark Lord said, taking Harry's arm and Disaparating. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before disappearing also.  
  
Draco wandered through Voldemort's library, wondering where the two Dark Lords had disappeared to. He wasn't too worried, it didn't really matter to him, but he had wanted to speak with Voldemort about possibly learning wandless magic, much like the magic Harry was doing instinctively. Sighing, the only Malfoy heir chose a book on Animagi and settled into a chair close by the window.  
  
A flash of gold and fire caught Draco's attention, and looking out the window, the blond saw Fawkes flying towards his window. Draco quickly opened it and allowed the phoenix to fly in, and for the first time, he noticed a letter tied to the fiery bird's leg, with Harry's name on it.  
  
"Lord Varien wrote a letter? He isn't in the Manor right now, but I'm sure he'll be back soon with Lord Voldemort." Draco said and Fawkes nodded before deciding to wait with the young blond.  
  
Draco found that he liked the company of the phoenix, who had started singing softly, as he read quietly on Animagi. He decided that he had a choice about his Animagus form; he would choose a creature with wings, to fly with the phoenix.  
  
Then the library doors opened, and Fawkes stopped his song, as Harry and Voldemort entered the library, closely followed by Sirius Black and the werewolf Remus Lupin. Frowning in confusion, Draco closed his book and stood up, Fawkes settling on his shoulder.  
  
"My Lords, what is going on?" He asked cautiously, and Harry smiled one of his genuine smiles, something Draco hadn't seen in a while. The phoenix on Draco's shoulder trilled and flew the short distance to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry grinned when he saw the letter.  
  
"Ah, good friend, you're back with her reply. She was shocked to say the least, right?" Harry laughed when Fawkes nodded. "Just like her. Sirius, Remus, please meet Draco Malfoy, a soon-to-be member of the Elite group we spoke of earlier. Draco, please welcome my Godfather Sirius and good friend Remus. I will be back shortly." Harry left the library immediately, opening the letter in his hand as he went.  
  
In the room Harry shared with Voldemort, he opened the letter from Hermione and quickly went over the content, sighing in relief when he had finished.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I don't know what to say, really. I'm surprised at what happened,  
  
Of course, but I do see why this has happened.  
  
I don't hate you for something you have no control over, and I'm  
  
Glad that you finally have someone who can make you happy, even  
  
If it's Voldemort. Don't worry; Ron will never know this letter   
  
Was written, and also, Dumbledore has contacted Mrs. Weasley, and   
  
She isn't pleased.  
  
A few of the Weasley, like the twins, Bill, Charlie and Ginny agree  
  
That you are still you, of course, and they don't like Dumbledore's sudden change of heart about you.  
  
Now this Prophecy, I would really like to read it myself, I bet you   
  
Anticipated that, and I don't care if I have to become a Deatheater,   
  
But the aforementioned Weasleys and I are willing to join you.  
  
When I think about all that's happened recently, especially after  
  
Your surprising letter, I think that Dumbledore has been hiding   
  
Something, or manipulating a lot of people, and we all would have  
  
Been better off with him telling the truth in the first place.  
  
I'm glad you're happy, I really am, just be cautious, but of course  
  
I would caution that, it's me!  
  
Write back. I want to tell the others I can trust, like the twins.  
  
I hope everything goes great with you and your...Mate.  
  
I'm still not used to that yet. I'll get over it.  
  
Good luck.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry smiled and silently thanked Merlin that Hermione was still on his side, as were most of the Weasley children. Now destroying Dumbledore's manipulation would be easier.  
  
"Everything's going as according to plan. I will have my Royal Guard soon enough. Dumbledore will wish that he had never manipulated me." He said softly and he grinned maliciously before writing a reply back to Hermione. Now he would have his allies, and war was about to begin.  
  
Severus hid his face deeper into the folds of his cloak as he wandered through the vampire city of Tiris-Nir. He hid his scent and body heat with a few well-placed charms, and he desperately wanted to leave. He didn't know how long his magic would continue hiding him, but he didn't have enough time. Why was the other half of the Prophecy in such a remote place?  
  
"I should get paid to do this," he muttered under his breath, making no sound at all. Stepping into a bookshop, Severus knew the Prophecy had to be inside. He recognized the language of many of the books; it was Parseltongue.  
  
The Potions Master started his search by trying to find the emblem that had been embossed of the first half, trying to find the two black snakes coiled around a sword, one snake with black wings, the other with white.  
  
Then he caught sight of an ancient scroll, maybe a thousand years old, with the exact emblem he was searching for. With a small smirk, Severus seized the scroll and paid for it, after casting an authenticity charm on the scroll, of course. The vampire behind the counter didn't even guess that Severus was human. Nonetheless, Severus wanted to leave the city as soon as bloody possible. He knew Voldemort and Harry were anxiously waiting for the other half of the Prophecy, and once he was past any barriers, he would join his Lords back at the manor.  
  
Outside the city, Severus grinned and Disparated before anyone else, especially any vampires, were any wiser.  
  
It was two days before Severus was able to reach Riddle Manor, having to back track a few times, in case of followers. When he caught sight of the manor, he was relieved. He was almost home. He went to the other side of the large house and slipped in through the back door, still accustomed to sneaking around in the shadows.  
  
As it was past midnight, he knew that Voldemort would be in his library and headed in that direction, noting the line of light streaming out from beneath the closed door. He opened the door and softly called out, "My Lord, it is Severus. I have returned with the other half of the Prophecy."  
  
"Severus, welcome back. We have a lot of things to discuss. Much has passed since you left, my friend." Said Voldemort from the back of the library, and Severus approached his Lord.  
  
Voldemort was relaxing in a high-backed chair with a sleeping Harry in his lap. Severus was slightly shocked, but he hid the emotion by bowing to Voldemort, and removing the Prophecy from the inside of his robes, giving it to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Thank you, Severus. You will remain here for some time, and I hope that you can get along with the members of the royal Guard, considering that you will be working extensively with them. The Royal Guard was young Harry's idea. The guard will consist of a certain few whom the two of us can trust with our lives, which is putting a lot of faith into the members."  
  
"I am honored, My Lord. Tonight will be Lord Varien's Coming of Age Ceremony, am I correct?" asked Severus and Voldemort nodded.  
  
"Yes. He has grown accustomed to my presence, and the arrival of a few friends has made him more open. We met with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin a few days ago, and they agreed to forget whatever grudge they have against you, for Harry's sake. Also, a Hermione Granger is arriving later today with most of the Weasley children. Harry believes that they are trustworthy, and I am willing to give them a chance. Draco Malfoy has also joined our ranks, and he will be a member of the Royal Guard as well. All of the Gryffindors are willing to betray Dumbledore for Harry. He is quite influential." Said Voldemort and Severus frowned.  
  
"I will serve you, my Lord, any way I can."  
  
"Good. Also, it was proven that Lucius was Dumbledore's spy, but Harry dealt with him. Killed him, and absorbed the traitor life energy. I was pleasantly shocked, to say the least. You may go, Severus." The Potions Master bowed again and backed away.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord."  
  
When Severus was gone, Voldemort shifted Harry's sleeping form aside and stood up. He wanted to decipher the second half of the Prophecy before the night was over, and while Harry was still sleeping.  
  
Placing the ancient parchment on a nearby desk, where Voldemort could still watch Harry, he began to decipher the ancient language, being able to read Parseltongue, he still needed to translate the Anglo-Saxon into English. It would take some time, but well before Harry would wake up.  
  
Now it was time to get to work... 


	6. CH 6: PROPHECY SOLVED: COMING OF AGE

SLYTHERIN PROPHECY  
  
LADY SHINIGAMI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. TOO BAD, REALLY.  
  
PART 6: THE PROPHECY SOLVED: COMING OF AGE  
  
Voldemort worked throughout the night translating the Prophecy and dawn was breaking by the time he finished. Luckily, Harry was still asleep. The Dark Lord smiled softly, a very rare occurrence indeed. Turning away from the sleeping boy, Voldemort looked over the Prophecy in confusion. Damn Slytherin and his riddles! The bothersome prophecy read:  
  
Here is what my Heirs need to do;  
  
Find the sword clothed in Darkness,  
  
Find the city high over head,  
  
Seek out allies among the enemy;  
  
The Dog, the Wolf, the Brewer of Death,  
  
The Dragon, the Falcon, and  
  
The redheads worthy of my attention.  
  
My Heirs, prepare for War, build your armies,  
  
And gather the Darkness.  
  
Chosen One, learn to love before  
  
The End;  
  
Serpent Lord, guide your Mate to what is not his,  
  
For consummation of the Bond must occur.  
  
Come into your true forms,   
  
With wings of Fire,   
  
Harshness is near; beware of your old enemy,  
  
Losses will be suffered, but overcome them you must.  
  
Serve my purpose well, bring back our Bloodline  
  
And the world will fear  
  
Bring back the Power that was lost,   
  
Bring back the Seven Stars of Heaven,  
  
The Seven Angels, the Dragons of Power.  
  
Should this Prophecy go unheeded,  
  
And no answer to its call,  
  
Then the worlds of present, past and future  
  
Shall annihilate and fall.  
  
Do not fail.  
  
Voldemort cursed silently and turned away from the Prophecy, focusing on Harry. The boy had opened up more to him in the past few days than the previous few weeks, mainly due to the presence of the boy's Godfather. It was curious, to say the least. He knew he was growing fond of the boy, even caring, but he didn't know what to do about it. Voldemort was also pretty confident that the werewolf knew of his growing fondness for Harry, but hadn't commented on it. Yet.  
  
Remus was looking through Voldemort's books on lycanthropy when he caught a familiar scent in the air. Ah, Severus must have returned from his mission. Sirius wouldn't be too happy, but Remus wouldn't mind the company. He also knew that the Dark Lord was developing feeling for his godson, and he was genuinely happy that Harry might find someone in the world to love. The werewolf really didn't care if that person was Voldemort.  
  
Remus thought about the last two days in which he had come to Riddle Manor. Harry was genuinely happy to have him and Sirius nearby, and on his side, and he was becoming incredibly powerful, surpassing the Mage power level a dozen times over, at least. Voldemort was also growing more powerful, but it was Harry that was blossoming through the bond he and Voldemort shared. Remus had, once or twice, walked into a room to find both Harry and Voldemort staring at each other in silence, then comment on some random thing, like in a conversation. The two of them were developing their telepathic abilities with great progress as well.  
  
Well, Dumbledore was a fool to exile Harry without trying anything to prevent such a bond from occurring, if that was his plan. If he didn't want Harry to become his enemy, he should have done something different, but Remus wasn't about to go to Dumbledore and tell the old wizard that!  
  
The library door opened a few minutes later, and when Remus looked up, he saw Severus and he sighed. The Potions Master didn't notice him until Remus coughed slightly. Severus looked up startled and recognition sparkled in his obsidian eyes. Remus beckoned the other wizard to join him, and after a moment, Severus nodded and pulled up a chair beside him.  
  
"So, you're back, Severus. Lord Voldemort had told us that you were on a mission, but I didn't know how long you going to be gone. Lord Varien offered me a room in which I could transform safely, without endangering anyone else in the Manor." Said Remus after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I can brew the Wolfsbane Potion for you tonight, Remus. I'm sure you know that it is Harry's Coming of Age Ceremony tonight, and we are to be Marked. What convinced you to join us?"  
  
Remus smiled, remembering the encounter with Voldemort two days ago. "Well, it was Sirius, to tell you the truth. He calmly accepted that Harry was with Voldemort and waited for an explanation, without his temper exploding. Harry was shocked but when Voldemort explained what had happened to Harry and about the Prophecy, Sirius accepted it quite calmly. I felt that if Sirius could so easily accept something as big as this without blowing his top, then he must think that what's happening is good for Harry." Severus raised one elegant black brow before he started chuckling.  
  
"Black keeping his temper; I'll pay money to see that soon! Hmm, what is your opinion on all this?"  
  
"I think its sad that Harry had to go through all that pain, but I do think this way is better than following Dumbledore any longer. He's an idiot. Severus, I like what's happening to Harry right now. He's been in so much pain for the longest time, and I couldn't do anything for him, and now he's happy here. It's the best that's ever happened, because my sole purpose in life right now is Harry." Remus said and Severus nodded. A comfortable silence drifted between them and the night, or early morning slowly passed. At some point near dawn, Severus stood up, shaking Remus from his thoughts.  
  
"I need to rest, so if you'll excuse me, Remus."  
  
"Yes, of course, Severus. Thank you for listening to my ramblings, and not criticizing me." The werewolf said and Severus shook his head.   
  
"No, Remus. It was a pleasure. Good day." The Potions Master left the library, leaving Remus to his books and his thoughts.  
  
As was his daily routine, Harry woke up at dawn, and found that he and slept in a chair in Voldemort's private office the entire night. But, where was Voldemort? Gaining consciousness quickly, Harry remembered what had transpired the night before. He and Voldemort had been talking about what was to happen that night at Harry's Coming of age Ceremony, the two of them quite close to one another, until Harry had yawned and the Dark Lord had told him to sleep while Voldemort held him. After a moment of thought, Harry found that he didn't mind the physical contact so much and he thought it was rather...comforting.  
  
"Ah, it's awake!" Said a familiar voice not too far from Harry. The new Dark Lord turned sharply and saw a smirking Voldemort watching him from a nearby desk. Harry returned the gesture and flipped him off.  
  
"Oh, ha, ha. Why did you leave?" Harry asked and Voldemort smiled, holding up a piece of parchment.  
  
"Severus has returned with the other half of the Prophecy, and I have just finished translating it into English and now all we need to do is give it to someone with high quantities of intelligence to decipher the puzzles. I don't want Severus to do it because he's worn out as it is." Said Voldemort and Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, Hermione is coming later; why not give it to her? She is a very intelligent witch, and very capable. I have a question about tonight; will Wormtail die tonight?"  
  
Voldemort smiled at Harry's eagerness to see the rat die. "Yes, I will give him to you after you are announced as Dark Lord. I don't like the little rodent all too much, he was rather pathetic all the time, so please make his death a long, messy, and very painful. That's all I want." Harry grinned and stood up, wincing slightly from being in such an awkward position for several hours.  
  
Voldemort moved from the desk and motioned for Harry to sit on the floor in front of the chair. He then settled into the chair and started to give Harry a massage, working out the tense muscles with sure hands. Voldemort could feel the tension leaking from Harry's shoulders and back, and he noticed that Harry was much more relaxed, thanks to his administrations.  
  
Soon Harry was little more than a puddle of relaxed body mass and Voldemort chuckled. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you Tom. Is there anything we can do to prepare for tonight?" He asked, turning around to look at the Dark Lord. "What should happen and when, what do we do about the Deatheaters, will we let them know my true identity? Stuff like that. I know that there is still a lot that needs to be done, and time is a little short."  
  
Voldemort kept his hands on Harry's shoulders and he leaned forward slightly. "Don't worry, little one, everything will be ready in time. I'm pretty confident that your Godfather will handle some of the details; he seemed rather insistent when I spoke to him last night."  
  
Harry chuckled and unconsciously leaned into Voldemort's touch. "That sounds like him! He's great, and he doesn't care about anything but Remus and me. Sirius is like my father."  
  
"Well, he certainly enjoys the position as your surrogate father. Come on, you still need training. You've almost completed the Animagus transformation." The two of them stood up and while Voldemort went to their designated training room, Harry slipped into his private room to change into some other clothes. On his way to meet Voldemort, he met up with Remus and Sirius, the former looking like he hadn't slept at all.  
  
"Hello, Siri, Remy. Hey, Siri, I think I'm going to complete the transformation today; you want to watch? Remy, could I ask you a favor? Could you wait outside for Hermione and anyone else she's bringing with her?"  
  
The werewolf smiled and nodded. "Of course, Harry. Then maybe I'll drop by and watch your training with Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Thanks! Great! Tell Hermione that I'll speak with later." Then Harry left the two older wizards to start his training with Voldemort. The Dark Lord was waiting for him, and Harry smirked. "Ready for another ass-kicking Tom?"  
  
Voldemort returned Harry's smirk with equal emotion. "It's your ass that will be getting kicked today, Harry. Your lucky streak has run out!" Then the Dark Lord attacked with a speed that defied gravity.  
  
Neither of them noticed when Sirius came into the room, but as the Animagus watched the two of them fight like no tomorrow, he quickly retreated into the relative safety of some equipment in the corner of the room. He continued to watch in amazement as both Harry and Voldemort's movements seemed to fade, until he could barely see them moving. Sirius was soon gaping as he physically felt the power levels of the two fighters grow and triple.  
  
"Wow," he said softly, continuing to be unnoticed by either fighters. "They're good."  
  
Remus settled in a tree outside of the large manor house, waiting for Harry's allies and friends to come via Portkey. As he himself had designed the specifications of the Portkey, Remus was confident that no one could find out where the teens had disappeared to. Including Dumbledore. He also had a book with him, to occupy himself with. In the manor behind him, he could vaguely feel a definite increase of power and guessed it was probably his godson fighting with the Dark Lord, and from what he was feeling, the fight was going excellently.  
  
For the next hour or two, Remus went undisturbed, completely into his book, but well aware of the manor's grounds. Then his heightened werewolf senses picked up a trace of magic, and he figured that Hermione had arrived. Looking down from his perch in the tree, he saw the bushy haired witch with the Weasley twins, young Ginny, Charlie and Bill in tow, looking at the large manor house nervously.  
  
"Hermione!" Remus' call brought the girl's attention to him and he leapt down from the tree. "Harry told me to meet guys out here, and to you to him. He's currently in a training session with Voldemort." The twins raised their brows in unison and Ginny looked worried.  
  
"I don't think that I can handle being around Him for a while yet. I think I'll stick with talking to Harry alone." Said the only Weasley girl, and Remus nodded his understanding, knowing about the girl's first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"That's perfectly alright, Ginny. You could spend some time speaking with young Mr. Malfoy. He too is also here." Startled, Ginny nodded and Remus led the children into the manor, dropping Ginny off in the library, where Draco was studying, before opening the door that led to Harry.  
  
The lot of them froze at the sight in front of them. Harry was dodging blows thrown at him by a very fit Dark Lord, both of them so fast that the two fighters were barely anything more than a blur. Remus led Hermione and the redheads slowly into the room, sticking very close to the walls, although that wasn't quite the safest place to be, seeing as how both fighters slammed into the wall opposite of them.  
  
Sirius was in a corner, hidden in some equipment in a corner, with a perfect view of the two combatants. When Remus had opened the door, he had barely given him a glance, before realizing that Hermione and the others, and when Remus finally noticed him, Sirius motioned for the werewolf to bring the children into his 'safe' corner. Then they all watched the two fighters in awe and amazement.  
  
"Wow," said Fred, as Harry knocked Voldemort into the wall. "I didn't know Harry could even do anything like that. He's not that violent."  
  
"He's been training for a few weeks," Sirius winced as the Dark Lord recovered and blurred as he attacked Harry. "His power levels have always been strong, but it's increasingly dramatically, and it's doing him a whole world of good. I mean, look at him."  
  
Suddenly, both Harry and Voldemort stopped fighting and they looked at one another, both satisfied. "That was a great workout, Tom, but I think we should actually try to push our limits next time. I didn't even break a sweat!" Harry grinned at Voldemort, not even realizing that they weren't alone.  
  
"But you did spill a little blood." Said Bill, startling the two Dark Lords.  
  
"I must admit, that was impressive." Charlie added, grinning maniacally as he leaned against the wall behind him. "I have not even seen dragons fight as fiercely as the two of you in a battle to the death, and yet, this is average training."  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, my power has been rising steadily, but anyway, I'm glad you're all here. Where's Ginny?"  
  
"She's not ready to come face to face with Lord Voldemort as of yet." Said Remus. "Remember, she did meet Tom in her first year."  
  
"I forgot about that. Come, we have much to discuss before the Ceremony tonight. I will see you this evening, Voldemort." The older man nodded and Harry led his companions to his room, where they settled around the room comfortably. George looked around in surprise.  
  
"Wow, Harry, you sure have nice digs here! This place is better looking than Hogwarts! So, anyway, what have you been up to here?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, I've mostly been training with Voldemort, studying wandless magic, some of the Dark Arts, mostly how to survive. Voldemort is really an excellent teacher, and he saved my life. He's different, and he's promised to change his ways if I don't approve. Anyway, what I want from you guys, my best friends, the only people I can trust, I need you to join me."  
  
"Harry, what are you saying?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing in confusion. The raven-haired boy smiled at her almost sadly.  
  
"Hermione, Dumbledore wants me dead. That is why I'm here in the first place. I already have a few people among the ranks, but not as Deatheaters. I want all of you, and Ginny, to join me as a special force who are willing to protect Voldemort and myself, a sort of Royal Guard. Sirius and Remus have already joined, on their own free will, as has Draco. I have come to trust the younger Malfoy, and I did kill his father, but Hermione, you know that Sirius would rather kill Voldemort, but now, he's accepts what's happening. I think that a few hours should be enough for the lot of you to come to a decision. I really want you to trust me. I need you guys."  
  
Bill smiled. "Alright, we'll give this a lot of thought. A few hours is good enough and one of us will talk to Ginny when we see her. Good luck, Harry." Remus offered to show the newcomers their sleeping quarters, and Sirius said he'd check on Severus, leaving Harry and Voldemort alone with each other.  
  
"Do you think they will agree to join us?"  
  
"What does your heart tell you, Harry?" Voldemort moved closer to the younger wizard, almost hesitantly wrapping his arm around his Mate's shoulders, and was a little surprised when Harry didn't object to the gesture. Maybe he was making progress...  
  
"Thank you, Tom." Harry smiled, a true genuine smile, and leaned up to quickly kiss the older wizard on the cheek. "I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you."  
  
Voldemort returned the kiss, lingering a little, and his crimson snake eyes softened. "This was not for my benefit. At the very beginning, yes, but not any more. I have grown very fond of you, I won't deny it, and I will not lose you."  
  
"I am content here, Tom, but I'm sure exactly what I feel about you yet, so I can't make any promises." Harry said, and Voldemort pulled him into his embrace.  
  
"I am here to support you, Harry, and I will always be here. Don't ever forget that." They stayed together like that for a long time, both unwilling to break the contact with one another. Then Voldemort gently pushed Harry away, but he still held the other's shoulders. "Come on. You still need to prepare for tonight." They left the combat zone and into the room they shared (Voldemort still sleeping in a chair), and the older Dark Lord opened the large armoire, staring critically at the robes inside. With a chuckle, Harry crossed the room, entering the large bathroom and locking the door behind him. He did not want to ne disturbed, and he trusted Tom to deal with the robes for that night. He discarded his slightly bloody clothes and worn out clothes and ran the bath, intending to just soak for about an hour.  
  
When the bath was finished running, he slid into the tub, letting out a sigh of relief and content. That felt good...oh, what a way to relax!  
  
"Harry, I have set the robes that you should wear tonight on the bed, and I will go over the minor details now, with the others." Voldemort's voice was muffled through the door, but Harry heard the older Dark Lord anyway. "Relax, Harry. It won't do any good if you are nervous tonight."  
  
"Thank you Tom! I'll bear that in mind." Then Harry was alone, delighting in the pleasures he never had as a child, like this bath, for example...  
  
Voldemort sought out the Weasley children, finding them outside with Sirius and Remus, fooling around in the light of the setting sun. The Granger girl was reading beneath a tree, often frowning disapprovingly at Sirius and the twins. The Dark Lord advanced on the group and it was the dragon tamer, Charlie, who noticed his arrival. He quickly told his brother, Bill, and they set about trying to control the twins.  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Granger whipped out her wand and cast three quick Impedimenta curses, hitting the redheaded twins and Sirius almost in unison, causing Remus to laugh, and Voldemort smirked. That girl was good.  
  
Remus stopped laughing and walked up to Voldemort, bowing slightly. "My Lord, did you wish to speak with us?"  
  
"Yes, Remus, it's about the Ceremony. I need the confirmation from our new guests." Said Voldemort, looking pointedly at the Weasleys. "If you agree to join us, I will need to work out a uniform, different from the Deatheaters, and suitable for the purpose of your roles."  
  
Bill moved to stand beside Remus and he bowed to the older wizard. "I stand with you and Harry, My Lord, and I believe I speak for us all." A quick glance behind him confirmed this, although the young Weasley girl was scared of Voldemort, however determined she was.  
  
"Very well. I will be calling the Deatheaters at midnight, so that gives you two hours. In each of your quarters, you will find robes that will be your uniforms, in an hour. There will be masks provided as well. I expect you all to be here at least a half an hour before midnight. Be on time." Everyone assembled nodded and Voldemort disappeared into the Manor, to plan for the Ceremony.  
  
Remus also started back towards the house. "I'll tell Severus and Draco of this; they shouldn't be left in the dark, after all."  
  
After an hour of lounging in the hot bath, Harry dragged himself out, wrapped a thick towel around his waist, and used another one to dry himself off as he walked out of the bathroom. Just like Voldemort had said, there were robes on his bed, sleek and formfitting in basic black, trimmed in green, and embroidered in silver. The embroidery itself was delicate, going across the chest and up the large hood, resembling two serpents with wings. Harry was examining the silver dragons when Voldemort walked into the room. Both Ancients froze at the sight of the other, equally surprised.  
  
"..."  
  
"Uh,"  
  
"Sorry for walking in you like that. I wasn't expecting you to be done yet." Said Voldemort, blushing oh so very lightly at the sight of Harry's slim figure. Scars were all too visible, but they only seemed to add to Harry's beauty.  
  
"No need. Tom, these are beautiful. I've never seen anything like these robes before." Said Harry, turning his attention back to his new robes. He put them back onto the bed and crossed over to the armoire. Voldemort crossed over to the window as Harry dressed in formfitting black jeans and combat boots. He then put on his new robes over his bare chest.  
  
"Tom, when is everything going to happen tonight? I'm guessing midnight, but I'm not entirely sure." Said Harry and Voldemort looked away from the window, catching sight of Harry in his new robes. The older wizard thought his younger companion was breathtaking, and was surprised to notice for the first time, that Harry no longer looked like the Boy Who Lived. Instead, Harry was taller, and his hair was longer, obscuring the scar on his forehead, and giving his eyes a predatory look.  
  
"Yes, I'm calling the Deatheaters at midnight. The candidates for the Elite Guard are also preparing for the Ceremony. We have an hour and a half to kill. What should we do until we meet the Elite Guard outside?"  
  
"I think I really need some support right now..." Harry trailed off and he sat on the bed, looking almost lost. Voldemort joined him and carefully pulled Harry into his embrace, grateful when Harry didn't try to move away, even more so when the raven-haired teen leaned into his embrace. Neither one of them moved for some time.  
  
"Thank you, Tom. I... I think I'm growing fond of you." Harry said in a quiet voice, and Voldemort smiled. "Then it is I who should be thanking you, Harry." He tightened his hold on the younger wizard and very gently kissed the top of his head.  
  
All too soon, the time passed, and the two Dark Lords broke their contact with one another, their emotions retreating behind their masks of indifference and confidence. It was time for the masks to be in place. Without making a sound, the pair left the Manor and went to stand beneath the shadows of a large oak tree, the candidates of the Elite Guard already waiting for them. Each of them was wearing a custom-made robe, suitable for quick movement, of deep green with an emblem of two winged dragons clutching a sword in silver and black. Masks hid the upper half of their faces, and deep hoods hid their hair color.  
  
Harry and Voldemort stood beneath the tree, waiting for the minutes to pass. "None of you will say anything during the Ceremony, and you will not reveal your identities to anyone, is that clear? The Deatheaters will know me as Varien, The Changed One, and none of you will question that. All of you are superior to the Deatheaters, you hold authority over them and you will take your orders from either Voldemort or myself. No one else." Said Harry, and the ten wizards and witches behind him responded in unison. "Yes, My Lord."  
  
Then Voldemort beckoned Severus to him and touched the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark on the Potions Master's arm, calling the Deatheaters. Severus retreated to his place just before Deatheaters began Apparating to stand in front of Voldemort, glancing nervously at Harry and the green robed wizards behind him.  
  
When all had come, Voldemort stepped forward, hands raised in welcome. "I bid you all welcome, my loyal Deatheaters! Tonight's meeting is of special meaning. There are many things that need to be dealt with, but it all shall prevail in our war against Dumbledore and the rest of the world. All of you, remove your masks! The new Dark Lord should know who his followers are, after all!"  
  
There was a wave of surprised whispers as one by one, the assembled Deatheaters removed their masks. Harry recognized every one of them; Avery, Nott, Goyle Sr., Crabbe Sr., the Lestranges, Macnair, and a few other he couldn't their names. Not like it mattered. Then he saw the one that mattered the most; the rat who had betrayed his parents. He could hear Sirius growling behind him, and hoped the Animagus would contain his fury for a little longer.  
  
"This, my Deatheaters, this young man beside me is my successor, Varien, The Changed One. He is also the Chosen One of Slytherin's Prophecy, and therefore more than worthy to be my heir. I have been around a long time, and I've done my share of Darkness, and with such a worthy successor, I feel it proper for that successor to take over. It is Varien who shall plan our attacks, he who shall punish the sinners and disloyal, and it is he who shall kill the betrayers. Do not underestimate the power of my Mate!" Fear glinted madly in the eyes of the Deatheaters, and Harry smirked.  
  
Harry stepped forward, facing the Deatheaters with confidence, thankful of the bond between he and his Mate, for it was Voldemort's confidence that was bolstering him. "The wizards and witches behind us are members of an Elite force that Voldemort and I have formed. Only those in which the both of us can trust our lives to will be members of this Elite force. They are the Royal Guard, the chosen few selected to protect the royal line of Slytherin as we restore that bloodline to its glory! I make it clear that they are higher than any of you on the chain of command, and I will not tolerate disobedience! The Royal Guard will not be Marked like you, with the Dark Mark, but they will Marked with the emblem of the Ancients!"  
  
Again, the Deatheaters muttered, the words unheard. They did not seem pleased with Varien. Well, they would have to deal with that. Harry gestured for the others behind him to come forward. They did so, and Harry motioned for Severus, the first in the line to hold out his right arm. Harry took the older man's wrist and with his wand placed on the skin of Severus' wrist, he muttered, "Draconis nos initius." Silver lines flowed across the skin, forming the two dragons and the sword. When the Mark was fully formed, Severus reached for his left arm and pulled up the sleeve. The Dark Mark was gone. "You are now the Brewer of Death." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Thank you, My Lord Varien." Severus retreated to his previous place and the process with the others, giving them nicknames as the silver mark was etched into their skin. Draco became 'Dragon', Hermione became 'Falcon', Bill became 'Magic Seeker', Charlie became 'Dragon Master', the twins, Fred and George, became 'Mirror', Ginny became 'Little Red', and Sirius and Remus retained their old names from school.  
  
Finished with Marking the new Royal Guard, Harry returned his gaze to the assembled Deatheaters, and he quickly spotted Wormtail. He smiled viciously as a plan for the traitorous rat started forming in his mind.  
  
"Wormtail! Come forward!" The rat hesitated for a moment before scurrying up to Harry. He bowed clumsily and kept his head down.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony, I believe you know this piece of shit. He betrayed you in the past. Therefore, I give him to you as revenge." Said Harry and both his godparents grinned fiercely. Remus locked Wormtail in a Body Bind and levitated him towards the Manor. "Thank you, Lord Varien." Was all Sirius said before joining Remus in the house. Clouds revealed the moonlight, and it shone across the yard and through a large window of the Manor. Moments later, screams could heard from the Manor and identified as Wormtail being ripped apart and the howls of Moony the wolf, howls of glee and delight quickly followed by Sirius' own howls.   
  
Soon the howls and screams died down, and Harry looked at his Deatheaters viciously. "We have a werewolf among our ranks, and if I find that any of you have betrayed us, then I will not hesitate to send you to my wolf. I will not tolerate failure and incompetence, nor will I tolerate betrayal! Things are going to change around here, and I have full support of Voldemort!" said Harry, his voice ringing clear through the clearing.  
  
"No longer will we attack Muggles or Muggle-borns simply for pleasure! They are not the real enemy! The real enemy id Albus Dumbledore, and we attack all of his defences! We must destroy his world, destroy those who fail to see the truth! Let me tell you something of that fool, Dumbledore! I have always fought for him, before I knew the truth, I sacrificed my childhood for that idiot, and the moment he knew I was the Chosen One of Slytherin's Prophecy, he exiled me from the world I thought to be my home, ordered one of his spies to kill me, all without intending to explain to me anything! The non-magical world is only a target if they pose a threat! They will not be harmed until they do so!"  
  
Voldemort stepped forward, calmly putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, calming the boy significantly. "In one month, I expect more recruits with us, all ready to accept the Dark Mark. All who come to be initiated must be willing, is that clear?" the assembled Deatheaters nodded hurriedly. "Then go, and in one month, our small numbers must grow. Begone!"  
  
The Deatheaters hurriedly bowed to both Dark Lords and disapparated, leaving the Royal Guard alone with Harry and Voldemort. They followed silently as the older Lord led his young companion and Mate inside the Manor. 


	7. 7: DUMBLEDORE LOSES ALLIES: PRE FIRST AT...

SLYTHERIN'S PROPHECY  
  
LADY SHINIGAMI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT. NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS PACKED WITH A BUNCH OF STUFF INCLUDING SLASHY STUFF, PLOT FILLER STUFF, AND OTHER STUFF. IT'S REALLY LONG. READ AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE NOTE; FLAMERS WILL BE GIVEN TO MY WEREWOLF FRIEND, REMY!  
  
PART 7: DUMBLEDORE LOSES ALLIES: PRE FIRST ATTACK  
  
A few days had passed before Voldemort was able to have some time alone with Harry. Since Harry's introduction to the Deatheaters, both Dark Lords had been busy planning out strategies with Sirius and Remus, consulting with Hermione about the Prophecy, and organizing commands. Things had been going nonstop, and Voldemort could start to see Harry tiring under the constant planning and training, the little sleep, and constant moving around.  
  
But three days after Harry's Ceremony, the older Dark Lord managed to drag Harry away from the rest of the Royal Guard and into the rooms they shared. He led Harry, who obeyed without complaint, over to the large bed and sat the boy onto it, kneeling in front of Harry as he did so.  
  
"Harry, you're working yourself too hard. You need to relax. Let me handle most of the details right now. You're exhausted, I see it." Said Voldemort and Harry smiled a little sheepishly.  
  
"I need to do this, Tom. I need to learn how to operate a large organization like this if I am to lead. Yes, I am tired, but that's no reason for me to let others do my work for me. Hermione would say I'm cheating, and that's not fair to everyone."  
  
Voldemort smirked. "One thing, Harry; on the Dark side, there is no such thing as fair. But you are working yourself too hard. You're only sixteen... speaking of which, I haven't been able to tell you with you running around trying to do everything at once, but happy belated birthday," Voldemort paused and he leaned forward, kissing Harry softly. "Relax, Harry. Take the rest of today off from the command work; I'm sure that Sirius, Remus, and Severus can handle it themselves without destroying the Manor. You need to rest. To make sure that you do rest, I'll be staying with you all day." Voldemort watched with amusement as Harry started to protest, and he silenced the younger Dark Lord with another kiss.   
  
"You don't have a choice, Harry. Just accept it."  
  
"Fine. I assume that you have something planned for this day of rest and relaxation?" Harry asked, looking at Voldemort a little miffed about his confinement.  
  
Voldemort shrugged. "Not really. I thought we could play it by ear. Maybe see how ready you are."  
  
Harry didn't miss the message of Voldemort's comment, and he smiled slightly. "You know I'm not quite ready, but I'm willing to see how far we can go. I can't say that I love you yet, but I might be able to say it soon. You have helped me through a lot, and I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Shhh, you don't need to thank me. I know you're not ready, but I love you. I look forward to the day when you say it in return. For now, I'm content to wait." Then Voldemort went behind Harry, climbing onto the bed, and he held the smaller wizard from behind, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry leaned into Voldemort's gesture, relishing in the warmth of his Mate's body. Soon, the world outside their rooms disappeared from their minds, their attention only on the other.  
  
Dumbledore was furious. Sirius and Remus were missing, as were several of the Weasley children and Hermione Granger with them. All of the missing were friends of Potter; that blasted child! The Order of the Phoenix was in shambles with the loss of five members, and another one of his spies among Voldemort's Deatheaters, his last spy, had revealed to him that a Lord Varien had taken over the Deatheaters with Voldemort's support. Word of this new Dark Lord had spread quickly, like wildfire, through the wizarding world, and the populace was worried out of their heads. Dumbledore made sure that word of Potter's exile and betrayal had not reached the Ministry, not even the Order knew yet. He knew that the rest of the world wouldn't believe it without proof, but there was none, other than the information Severus had told him before his betrayal to Dumbledore.  
  
Maybe it was time to tell the Order. With their help, he may be able to find a way to destroy both Voldemort and Varien. Dumbledore highly doubted it, but maybe he was wrong, in this at least. Making hid decision, Dumbledore went to the fireplace in his Hogwarts office and tossing in some Floo powder, he called the members of his Order to his office. One by one, he greeted them and motioned for them to sit down. Several noticed that Dumbledore no longer had that twinkle in his eyes, and his face was grim, as it had been for the past month.  
  
When all present Order members were seated, Dumbledore returned to his seat behind the large desk and he kept his hands firmly together on the desk in front of him. "My friends, undoubtedly you have heard the rumors of this new Dark Lord, this Varien, the Changed One. Well, I have something that is shocking to hear about this Dark Lord."  
  
"You know who he is?" Minerva asked, and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Indeed. This new Dark Lord, Varien, is none other than Harry Potter himself." There were startled gasps and protests at this piece of information, and Minerva shook her head in denial.   
  
"No, Albus, he can't be! Potter would never do this! Albus, it isn't possible." She said with some emphasis, and Dumbledore regarded her with a sad look.  
  
"I know it's hard for you, Minerva, but it is Potter. Our spies, well, our last spy among the Deatheaters, ahs told me that Varien proclaimed that he is the Chosen One of Slytherin's Prophecy, and I know for a fact that it is Potter who is the Chosen One. Severus told me so himself before his betrayal."  
  
"Why would Potter go to the Dark Lord?" Mad-Eye Moody asked, cautious because he knew of Harry's power.  
  
"Potter went to Voldemort because Voldemort is the Serpent Lord, the Chosen One's Mate. Both of them are Ancients, with power that hasn't been around for centuries. Potter views us as a threat to his very survival, and like a cornered animal, he will strike out at us if we do not do something to insure his downfall."  
  
Minerva frowned, disliking what her old friend was saying. "Well, Albus, only a month ago, you were saying that it was Harry who was able to defeat Voldemort, and only him because he is the Boy Who Lived. What changed? Did you explain to Potter what the Prophecy says?"   
  
"No, Minerva, I did not, because he had run away from his Muggle relatives before I could reach him. He ran to Voldemort before I could reach and explain to him about the Prophecy, and Voldemort probably lied to him. It is just like Tom to lie to Harry about something this important. He sees Potter as a weapon, a tool, and he will use his new 'tool' to his advantage."  
  
Dumbledore had not noticed Minerva's reaction to his lie, his attention fixed on the other Order members, trying to command them to his will, like he always did. He did not notice the slight frown that crossed his colleague's face, nor the slight narrowing of her eyes, nor the glare. The rest of the meeting consisted of Dumbledore ordering defenses put up, and a search party to search any plausible locations in regards to Harry and Voldemort's whereabouts.  
  
Minerva didn't say another thing for the rest of the meeting, nodding when necessary, and she was the first out of Dumbledore's office, ahead of the other members. She refused to believe that Harry Potter, the kind-hearted Gryffindor she had taught for the past five years, would defect to Voldemort without a reason beyond the one that Voldemort was the Serpent Lord and therefore his Mate. She knew that Dumbledore must have done something, but that it was probably his Muggle relative that had a hand in Harry's defection as well. She had told Dumbledore that leaving Harry with those fools wasn't a good idea, but he had ignored her, something the Headmaster didn't do very often.  
  
She retreated in her quarters and fingered the necklace about her neck, lost in thought. Then she remembered the necklace. Of course! Why hadn't she thought about it? Minerva remembered that the necklace was a communicator, designed for the heads of House of Hogwarts to use when something was bothering them that needed to be discussed by the heads of House only. The communicator was a piece of jewelry, in Minerva's case, a necklace, but Severus had his communicator fashioned like a leather band around his right wrist. Undoubtedly, the Potions Master had forgotten about the communicator, as had Minerva. A nifty trick about these pieces of enchanted jewelry was that they could reach another anywhere, meaning that wherever Severus was, Minerva could still contact him.  
  
She smiled and activated the communicator, shutting out the communicators of Professor Sprout and Flitwick, focusing on Severus, and Severus alone. She activated the communicator, the necklace emitting a soft tingling, letting her know that Severus has received the transmission.  
  
"Severus, it's Minerva. I am in desperate need of someone to talk to right now. Dumbledore lied to me not more than ten minutes ago. Answer me if you care. I'm worried about Harry."  
  
Severus jumped out his skin when he heard Minerva's voice coming from his wrist. Pulling up the sleeve, he saw the leather band that he had received upon becoming Slytherin's Head of House, and realized he had forgotten about the communicator. Thankfully, he was alone at the moment, and he brought the band to his mouth.  
  
"Minerva, this is Severus. What do you mean, Dumbledore has lied to you; he's lied to everyone. Are you in a secure location?"  
  
Secure enough, Severus. I know that you are with Harry. What is going on? Said Minerva, her voice lowering just a little. Severus, Dumbledore has just told the Order members that Harry ran away from his relatives' house and joined Voldemort because he knew that he was the Chosen One and that Voldemort is his Mate. There are too many holes in this story, but no one thought anything of it. No one lies to me, Severus, and gets away with it.   
  
"Of course not, Minerva. There are things that are too complicated to say right now, but if I can meet you somewhere, I will inform you and tell you everything that Harry wishes to be disclosed. He is all right. He is genuinely happy, and I think that this is the best for him right now." Said Severus and he heard the Head of Gryffindor House sigh with relief.  
  
Thank you Severus. Contact me as soon as possible. However, if I don't hear from in three days, I'll contact you again.   
  
Severus chuckled. "Not to worry, Minerva. Good day."  
  
I hope to see you, and Harry, soon, Severus. Good day. Then Minerva's voice was gone, leaving Severus alone once again. He thought about what the Head of Gryffindor House had told him, and he believed that Minerva was willing to see the truth as Severus was. He'd have to speak with Voldemort and Harry before he contacted Minerva again, not that it was a bother, or anything.  
  
However, he knew that Voldemort had isolated both Harry and himself in their room for the rest of the day, meaning that walking in on them wouldn't be such a good idea. Severus chuckled. Oh, Sirius would most likely walk in on the pair, resulting in a very upset Voldemort, and a very irritated Harry.  
  
Twenty-four hours later, Severus decided that now was a good time to stop by the Dark Lords' rooms. Reaching the door, he knocked softly and opened the door. He stopped immediately at the sight of both Voldemort and Harry in bed, apparently shirtless (Severus didn't want to think further), the latter sleeping soundly while his Mate held him from behind, watching. Voldemort beckoned Severus forward, grinning slightly, and Severus moved to a chair placed beside the large bed. He eyed Voldemort suspiciously for a moment, causing the Dark Lord to chuckle.  
  
"It's ok, Severus. Both of us still have our pants on. What is it that you wanted?"  
  
"My Lord, I was contacted yesterday by Minerva McGonagall, and she wishes to speak with me about Harry. She knows not of our location, and her reason for contacting me was to express her suspicions about Dumbledore. Apparently, he lied to her directly, which is not a good thing, and she wishes to know the truth. I thought it necessary to consult with you before I replied." Said Severus and Voldemort grinned maliciously.  
  
"Excellent, Severus. Contact her and see if she will agree to a meeting, preferably here, where Harry and I can keep watch of her, in case of anything foolish. I am happy that the old fool is so willingly turning his allies against him. Good luck with this, Severus." Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry, and Severus left them alone.  
  
Voldemort continued to watch Harry as the boy slept, amazed at how the stress vanished in his sleep, amazed at much younger Harry looked. His Mate, while awake, appeared to be much older than his sixteen years, but in his sleep, Harry looked like he should have looked. Harry looked like a child on the verge of becoming a man. Voldemort decided that he liked the innocence that Harry exuded in his sleep, and that he liked the image of a young Harry, only as old as his age, ignorant to the harshness of the world.  
  
"Harry, I'll always protect you. I love you." He whispered softly, and Harry stirred in his arms, but didn't wake. "I love you, Harry, so unlike anything I've felt before, and I truly think this is genuine. I'll always be there, and I'm never letting go."  
  
Then Harry was awake, his brilliant green eyes blinking open slowly, and he squirmed, turning around in Voldemort's grip. He smiled softly, still sleep hazy. "Good morning, Tom. I heard some of what you said. I don't think I can ever let go, either. I'm ready to admit it now; I have fallen for you. I love you. Now, I'm going back to sleep, because you're warm and comfortable to snuggle with. Don't move." Harry ordered in his dazed state, and Voldemort chuckled softly.   
  
"As you wish, Little One. Today you will have whatever you desire. No training, no planning, no nothing unless you wish it." Harry smiled in his sleep and snuggled deeper into Voldemort's grip. The older Dark Lord tightened his grip momentarily and he drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
Sirius looked up from the plans and maps strewn everywhere on the desk in front of him, an odd look on his face. Remus, Bill and Charlie looked up from their work and Remus asked, "Sirius, what's wrong?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, but I had the strangest feeling that Harry has decided something very important. I can't explain it, but I think it's good. No, I know it's a good thing!"  
  
Charlie smiled. "Well, so long as he's happy. Now, if that's all, I think we should get back to work. We are planning our first major attack against Dumbledore, you know."  
  
"Ah, as sensible as always, Charlie. Should one of us see if anyone wants to join in the planning?" Remus asked, and Bill nodded.  
  
"I think we should, Remus. I'll go and see who's interested." Bill left the small study in search of the younger Guard members. He knew they would need all the help they could get.  
  
Draco looked up from the book he was reading, as did Hermione, sitting close to him in the library. Both of them looked at one another and grinned, knowing that Harry had finally decided something about Voldemort, both of them glad that Harry was finally happy.  
  
"He's admitted his love, hasn't he?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. "I think he has, Draco. It's about bloody time, too. It was so obvious about what he felt for Lord Voldemort."  
  
Draco laughed lightly. "You are right there! But, how is it I can pick on something like this? You have been Harry's friend since the beginning, but I've only known the real Harry for almost a month."  
  
Hermione smiled, head tilted slightly as she thought about it. "Well, from what I understand, he saved you when he killed Lucius, still creeps me out how he did it, and you two have... I don't know, bonded sort of. A bond of friendship. It's a shot in the dark, but it seems logical."  
  
"I never thought of it that way. So, what have you discovered about the Animagus transformation? Can you believe that Harry's Animagus form is a Gryffin?" The pair continued their conversation, studying as they went, ever the bookworms that they were.  
  
Far away in Hogwarts castle, Dumbledore looked up from his work, anger settling on his face. So, Potter has admitted his love to Voldemort. Now it would more difficult to destroy them, as their magic would reach unattainable and unlimited power.  
  
"Crap. Now it will be decidedly harder to destroy you. But, in the end, I will destroy you. No one will ruin my world; I have put too much effort and work into this world."  
  
Severus hid away in his rooms, aware, like everyone else, of Harry's decision. However, he had more important things to do, like contacting Minerva and telling her to meet him in the village nearby. With any luck, he would have Minerva seeing the truth about Dumbledore before the night was through. Standing in front of the large window, he brought the leather band about his wrist up to his mouth and activated the link between communicators.  
  
Sensing that Minerva had received the signal, he waited for a few minutes before speaking. "Minerva, is your location secure? Does Dumbledore suspect anything?"  
  
No, Severus. He is oblivious, working on the defenses, planning his strategies. He won't even confide in me still. Am I to meet you anywhere?   
  
"Yes, I will be sending you a Portkey shortly, it will take you to a village. I will be waiting there, and when you arrive, I can take you to see Harry. He is truly happy now. Voldemort's different as well, in personality and in appearance. He now looks like he did when he was eighteen. Minerva, when you leave the castle, make certain that your excuse is plausible, should Dumbledore ask. I doubt he will, though. It seems that he is too busy with his scheming." Said the Potions Master and he smiled at Minerva's small chuckle.  
  
You're right, as always, Severus. I'll be waiting for your Portkey shortly. Then Minerva broke the link between their communicators and Severus went his rooms, looking for a certain werewolf with a specialty for Portkeys. He knew that Remus would have one ready for him in the hour.  
  
A few hours later, Harry left his rooms with Voldemort at his side and a light bounce in his step. There was an ever-present smirk on his face, although if one looked hard enough, it might have been a genuine smile.  
  
"Tom, I want to see if Hermione has discovered anything new about the Prophecy's riddles. It might be time soon to find out what we need. We know just by looking at it that there is a weapon and a city, perhaps a home, a command base or something. I know Hermione's searching through all the legends and myths, and maybe by now, she's found something."  
  
"Good plan, Harry. We can stop by the library before meeting with Sirius, Remus and the other strategists. The girl spends a lot of her time there, doesn't she?" Voldemort asked and Harry grinned at him.  
  
"She spends more time there than anywhere else combined! She's our intelligence, and it would seriously hurt our cause should anything happen to her. I don't want her involved in any of the attacks. I will be making this clear to her as well, so that she can't argue with me."  
  
Voldemort looked down at his smaller companion curiously. "She would argue with you even if her life was in danger?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Of course. She's always been with me, ever since the beginning with the Philosopher's Stone. It will hurt her, but I think she will understand."  
  
"I'm sure she will. Harry, I should tell you. Something has occurred, and I just want you to be prepared. Your old Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, contacted Severus and she wishes to speak with us. She claims that Dumbledore lied to her and it has been confirmed that the old fool has revealed your identity to the Order, if no one else. Hopefully, she will be here before the day is out, and we will be there to prevent any trickery. If she holds a Portkey, she will not touch you, I assure it."  
  
Soon, they reached the library doors, and pushing them open, Harry found Hermione at a desk with three large books in front of her, the translated copy of the Prophecy in her hand, a pile of books on the floor, and at least a roll of parchment covered in notes. Harry was starting to think she was obsessed.  
  
She heard their approach and looked up, smiling at them from her work, her face covered with ink stains. She beckoned them over, and as they did, Voldemort noticed Draco wandering the aisles, pulling books down, muttering madly beneath his breath. He gave the boy an odd look before spelling a chair close to Hermione's workstation. He sat down quickly and pulled Harry onto his lap, causing the younger Ancient to... squeak... in response. Voldemort started chuckling as Harry blushed while Hermione giggled madly. Then the Gryffindor girl clued in to their position and she beamed smugly.  
  
"Well, I have to say it's about bloody time, Harry! I knew the first time I saw you with Voldemort how you felt about him, even if you didn't know it for yourself. I'm right again, point for me!" She said gleefully, just as Draco left the aisles, depositing the books he had gathered to the rest of the small pile on the floor beside Hermione's desk. Then he too noticed Harry in Voldemort's lap and he grinned, then pouted at Hermione.  
  
"So that's another point to you, then?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
Harry stared at them. "What? Please elaborate."  
  
"Well, Draco and I have a game going on. If I'm right about something, then I get one point. If he's right, a point to him. At the end of the day, we tally our points and whoever wins, gets a prize. We haven't figured out what the prize is, and we've only started this morning, but so far, I'm ahead by five points now. Anyway, I assume that you came to see us for a reason, and I'm sure that you haven't all day, so please, do tell, what brings such esteemed commanders, such as yourselves, here to our dingy little library?" She asks, sarcasm dripping from her every word. Voldemort raised an elegant brow, a smirk sneaking across his face.   
  
"Well, miss Granger, if you must insist, we would like an update, if possible, on the Prophecy. Is there anything that you tell us at the moment?" Hermione's face lit up and she pulled her parchment of notes in front of her, blowing gently across the last couple of lines to dry the ink.  
  
"Well, I have been cross-referencing legends from all around the world, trying to find something, either for the weapon or the city that's mentioned in the Prophecy. There have definitely been sightings of the city, a castle in the sky, if you will. Every legend with the city reveals that it sits among the clouds, and a talisman of some sort is needed to reveal it to the world. It would be logical to assume that this talisman is the weapon mentioned. That is the tricky part right now. There is very little on swords of any kind in the legends I researched, but this weapon is specific; a Sword cloaked in darkness." She said and Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, there are very few legends about certain swords, but I think there might be some information about the sword in Malfoy Manor. I recall reading, years ago, a legend, actually, it was more of a myth in passing, but I do remember that that the sword in the legend was said to dwell in the darkest of places, blocking out or absorbing any source of light. Anyone with not enough power would succumb to madness." Draco said, and Voldemort nodded. "Of course the sword would drive anyone mad. That's the nature of things such as this."  
  
"But of course! Also, I have successfully deciphered the first portion of the Prophecy directly after the mention of the sword and the city. The allies that will help the two of you in fulfilling the prophecy are mentioned as such: the Dragon, the Falcon, the Dog, the Wolf, the Brewer of Death, and the redheads worthy. I believe that this is in direct reference to us, the Royal Guard. Harry, I know you never read the translated Prophecy before your unveiling, but you gave us the nicknames that coincide with the Prophecy names."  
  
Harry gave Hermione an appraising look. "Excellent, Hermione! You and Draco have done excellent work. Keep it up. Anything else?"  
  
Draco nodded, looking decidedly nervous. "Yes, there is, actually. I figured this out on my own, and I haven't told Hermione yet, but it involves both of you. The six lines about the two of you speak of a transformation for both of you. Harry, you need to learn how to love unconditionally, and Voldemort, you need to guide Harry to that point in order to consummate the Bond that exists between you. We will not win this war unless this happens and you two come into your true forms. The Prophecy speaks of 'wings of fire', well, that is the transformation. Time is limited, and we are significantly lacking in an army, in a force powerful and strong enough to win against Dumbledore and reveal his deceit. Maybe Sirius and Remus have a plan to gain allies who will fight with us, but I can't be sure."  
  
Voldemort shook his head, tightening his grip on Harry slightly. "Don't worry, Dragon. We will find a way to defeat Dumbledore. We'll leave you now, please continue on your excellent work." He and Harry stood up and left the library. Hermione looked after them, sadness clouding her eyes.  
  
"I hope that Harry can learn to love quickly. He's been hurt to often as it is."  
  
Yeah, but I think he can make it." Draco said and without another word, he disappeared into the aisles. With a sigh, Hermione turned back to her research.  
  
  
  
"Tom, do you think that I could learn to love you unconditionally?" Harry asked softly as they walked through the corridor. Voldemort sighed and wrapped his arm around his small Mate. "I don't know, Harry, to be honest. It's too early to tell. However, I am willing to wait as long as I have to in order to do anything I can to help you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Harry and Voldemort turned around at the call, and Harry grinned as Fred and George engulfed him in a double bear hug, catching Voldemort as well.  
  
"Listen, mate, we just developed a new prank candy! We were hoping you could check it out later!" Fred said and George grinned madly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we could try it out on the Deatheaters! It'd be a blast! Come on, please can we test our new product on the unsuspecting Death Munchers?"  
  
"Fred, George! Sirius and Remus wanted you to help with our strategies, not bombard the Dark Lords with your pranks!" Said Bill, coming up to them, a small grin in place. "Although it would be worth it to see the results of the testing..."  
  
"Ok, time to get off me, please!" Harry shoved the twins away from him, who looked at him in mock horror. Voldemort started laughing and Bill joined in.  
  
"Ok, people, we have work to do and the day is wasting away. Bill, update us on the plans for the Ministry attack, and Fred and George, I expect your input on these plans. Things can get more detailed when we meet up with Sirius and Remus." Harry said, and the Weasleys nodded. Voldemort smiled and stayed out of the conversation, watching as Harry took control. He was impressed by how Harry's confidence had grown over the few short weeks since his rescue, and he was immensely relieved.  
  
While Bill did a quick run-through of the plans for the Ministry attack, the twins offered their own advice, most particular about planning decoys and ruses to fool the Aurors and the Ministry members, including whatever Order members were among the Ministry. The plan was to generally weaken Dumbledore's allies and cutting down his resources with as few casualties as possible. It was undecided yet who in the Manor would go in the attack, but Harry decided to wait until he had the audience of almost everyone.  
  
"I will need people here for more research and further plans for later on, and only a few of us, those who won't be immediately recognized, will go. If anyone knows of our identities, we will be hunted, and we can't afford for that to happen." Harry said and Bill nodded.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore must know by now that we are gone," Fred said.  
  
"And he might have told the Order what he thinks is necessary," Said his twin.  
  
"So all of us will be looked for. Dumbledore will manipulate everyone into thinking that he has just cause,"   
  
"In hunting down the Royal Guard." Voldemort looked between the two redheads, piecing together what had been said. He still wasn't used to hearing Fred and George speaking in fragment sentences.   
  
"Please, don't do that." He said and the twins started laughing at him, and Harry chuckled as well. Bill only smirked.  
  
"What are,"  
  
"You on,"  
  
"About? We're,"  
  
"Not doing,"  
  
"Anything wrong. This,"  
  
"Is how we,"  
  
"Talk to,"  
  
"Everyone." Harry finished and the twins stared at him.  
  
"How could you anticipate us? Not even Bill can do that yet!" Fred asked and Harry shrugged, smirking. Voldemort brought his hand up to his face in mock irritation.  
  
"The lot of you are impossible. Only the older males and the girls are mature." He said, setting the twins into new fits of hysterics and Harry mock pouted at his Mate.  
  
Then they were in one of the larger studies where Sirius, Remus and Charlie had all their work spread over the span of two tables. Maps and blueprints of the Ministry buildings were strewn everywhere, and the three men had ink stains on their hands and faces. Hearing the door open they looked up from their work, and seeing their Lords hands clasped together they grinned.  
  
"About time, kiddo! You know, with Voldie's new look, you two make a great looking couple! So, what's new?" Sirius asked, his grin never leaving his face. Harry blushed and looked at Voldemort almost shyly.  
  
"Yeah, we do look good together, don't we?"  
  
"I would have to agree with you that, love. Also," Voldemort turned his attention to the rest of the room. "Please, call me Tom. Voldemort is only my name in public, and I'm starting to feel that everyone in the Manor is like my family." Remus smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you, Tom. Anyway, we've finished the planning for the attack; all we need is your approval and maybe some minor changes. Simple things. Severus came by not too long ago, asking for a Portkey. He did say that he had your approval, so I made him one. What's going on?"  
  
Tom motioned for all those present to take a seat. "Severus has been contacted by Minerva McGonagall, and she requested an audience with Harry, Severus and myself. Apparently, she didn't like what Dumbledore had to say about recent happenings, and the things the old fool told her just didn't add up. She requested to meet with Severus by Portkey, so we're bringing her here."  
  
"Minerva would be an excellent addition to our cause," Remus said thoughtfully. "She is impossible to lie to, and her Animagus form is quite useful. As a tabby cat, Minerva could be in a perfect position as a spy wherever we put her. She has extensive knowledge of Hogwarts, but then, so does Sirius and I, but with us, she would be invaluable."  
  
"And, damn, she is one for discipline! She expects everyone to follow her orders, especially if it's about something she knows a lot about, like Transfiguration." Sirius pointed out. "On the plus side, she won't know where we are if her intentions are deceitful, so it's a win-win situation we've got. I see nothing that could go wrong with her coming to meet you. You two might even surprise her."  
  
Tom smiled. "Good. I thought it wise to discuss this with my generals, so to speak, and now I see that I was correct. Now, please update the rest of us what you have been up to for the past few days."  
  
The rest of that day was spent in the large study, and a few house elves brought dinner in after a few hours. As midnight came, the group slowly dispersed, looking forward to a few hours of sleep. Harry and Tom were eager for the next day, in case they gained a new ally in Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Harry woke at dawn in Tom's arms again, and he slowly removed himself from his Mate's grip. Tom stirred, but did not wake. With a smile, Harry wandered into the bathroom and took a long hot shower, removing most of the tension he had felt since his rescue.  
  
"I was wondering where you had gone, love."  
  
Harry yelped in surprise and poked his head out from the shower curtain, water dripping his hair in steady streams. Tom was standing in the doorframe of the bathroom, one black brow raised and a large smirk plastered onto his pale face. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped back under the spray of the water.  
  
"Tom, did you have to startle me like that?"  
  
"Would you rather I surprise you by joining you in there?" Tom was teasing him, and Harry knew it, but still he kept silent as he blushed furiously, glad that Tom couldn't see his face. The older man chuckled softly and stepped into the bathroom fully, closing the door behind him.  
  
"No, Tom, don't even think about coming in here! I'm almost done, anyway." Harry turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before pushing back the curtain. Leaning against the sink, Tom held another towel in his hands. When Harry was close enough, he surprised the smaller Ancient by pulling Harry to him, quickly wrapping the second towel around Harry's shoulders, and wrapping his arms around his smaller Mate.  
  
"We need to hurry, Harry. Severus should be expecting us soon." He said softly and Harry nodded. Leaving the bathroom with Tom right behind him, Harry dried off and dressed in a black robe, decorated with silver embroidery on the high collar and draping sleeves. Tom dressed similarly in black with green embroidery, and making sure their wands were tucked safely up their sleeves, the two Dark Lords left the rooms they shared in search of the Potions Master.   
  
They found him waiting in the library, Hermione and Draco gone from there, and their workstation was cleared. Severus was sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs by the fireplace, his eyes closed as if weary. Harry and Tom sat down in a love seat directly across from the Potions master and Severus looked up as they did so. He smirked with extreme smugness and closed his eyes again.  
  
"I knew it. About bloody time, I must say." He said and Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Severus! Everyone's been saying that! What it really so obvious about how Tom and I felt for one another?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that, Harry?" Severus asked sarcastically, raising an elegant black brow.  
  
"Never mind, Sev. When is Minerva going to show?" Harry waved aside Severus' sarcasm and leaned closer to Tom, subconsciously relishing in his Mate's warmth.  
  
"Any minute now. The Portkey Remus designed was set to activate when she was alone and away from Dumbledore. She is anxious for this meeting, if only to eliminate her worries about you, Harry. Her main concern at the moment is your safety, your well-being, and your happiness. I believe that she's grown quite fond of you over the years." Harry looked away from the Potions Master, thinking about what he had said. Never had he thought that his Head of House would feel concern like she has for him.  
  
"Well, if she is worried about me, then maybe she would consider joining us. I think that she could be an excellent spy, and the dangers aren't quite what they were with you, Severus. Dumbledore would never suspect someone like Minerva McGonagall, who has been with him since the beginning, to deceive him like that and work against him."  
  
"Excellent observation, Harry." Tom said, and a moment later, Minerva McGonagall stood unsteadily in front of the fireplace, clutching a scroll of parchment in her hand. She blinked and looked around at her surroundings, muttering something like "Damn Portkeys, I hate them," Then she noticed for the first time Severus.  
  
"Ah, Severus, thank you so much for meeting me. How is Harry?" She asked, causing Severus to smirk.  
  
"Ask him yourself, Minerva. He's right behind you with his Mate. And it's about time they got together." Minerva turned around, eyes widening as she took in the image of Harry sitting comfortably with Tom, Tom's arm around his Mate's shoulders protectively. Realizing that the good looking man at Harry's side was Voldemort, she saw how much the Dark Lord had changed, and decided that the pair of them looked perfect together.  
  
"I have to admit, Severus, I didn't believe it at first, but they do make an excellent couple. Harry, you actually look happy. I don't believe there has ever been a time on the ground where you have been this content." She said, and Harry blushed.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? Anyway, thank you for meeting with Severus. We will explain several things today, and afterwards, I have an offer for you. For now, don't think about that offer, everything will come as it comes." Harry said, gesturing for his Head of House to take a seat. Minerva complied, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Well, I have to say that I'm impressed already. You have become quite skilled at diplomacy. I don't need to know everything, but I would like to know how you came to be here. The Prophecy also, if possible. I assume that Miss Granger has already devoted herself to its riddles." She said with a wry smile.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yes, Hermione has become obsessed with the Prophecy, well, the second half of it. It was Severus who discovered the identities of the Serpent Lord and Chosen One. Speaking of which, let me introduce you to my Mate. Minerva, this Tom, or rather, Voldemort. Tom, this is the Head of Gryffindor House. Tom, where do you think we should start?"  
  
"Your rescue from that Muggle hellhole seems like a good place to start, so Severus, you take over." Tom said, leaning back into his seat, tugging Harry closer to him. Minerva saw the gesture and smiled, but turned her attention to Severus.  
  
So Severus launched into a lengthy tale about how he had rescued Harry from the Dursleys at Tom's command, the bond that was created between them, Harry's training, finding their allies, and he was a bit vague on the plans for the Ministry attack. He told her about Dumbledore's orders regarding Harry, and how it was time to turn against the Headmaster. He told her of his journey into vampire lands for the second half of the Prophecy, and ending with the adorable moments he had seen of Harry and Tom. At this part, Harry started blushing furiously and Tom just smiled smugly.  
  
When Severus had finished his tale, Minerva smiled and looked at Harry fondly. "Harry, I'm relieved that you're safe here, and I'm glad you're happy as well. You really deserve it. Personally, I have grown tired of Dumbledore's secrets, and I can see that he has manipulated everyone, even me. He has used you to fight his war when you should have been having a happy childhood, with people who cared about you."  
  
"I understand, Minerva, but I don't think I would ever change my life if I had the choice. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here today. I love Tom, truly, I do, and I wouldn't change that for anything, even my parents. Now, I have an offer for you. Would you consider joining us? Everything's changing; strategies, targets, authority, everything. The Deatheaters are still serving us, and we are still Dark Lords, but I have created a special group of wizards and witches to act as a Royal Guard. All of Dumbledore's former allies are among this group and our goal is to rid the world of Dumbledore's manipulation, his deceit and his lies. If you do decide to join us, you will not become a Deatheater, you'll become a member of the Royal Guard, Marked as they are, and I would like you to be a spy for us." Harry stated, looking at the Head of Gryffindor in the eyes, hoping that she would accept.  
  
"You want me to spy on Dumbledore?" she thought about it for several minutes, her lined face unreadable. Then she smiled quite wickedly. "I'm in. I will spy for you. What are the dangers?"  
  
Tom grinned. "Excellent! The dangers of this task aren't what they were for Severus, as Dumbledore's temper is as volatile as mine, but if you're caught, you'll be arrested, your wand snapped, and sent to Azkaban, either to await the Dementor's Kiss or to rot away in there for life. Dumbledore is more subtle than I was, however, he will make certain that you are incapable of revealing his les to anyone. Should you agree, and he becomes suspicious, get out of there immediately." Minerva nodded as Tom spoke, and Harry could almost see the gears turning in her head.  
  
"All right. I'll do this. Harry, you spoke of being Marked. What exactly does that entail?" Minerva asked, a hint of nervousness audible in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry too much, Minerva," Severus said smoothly. "The Mark does not cause pain, as does the Dark Mark, and it is not as conspicuous. The Mark itself is silver in color, shaped as two winged serpents circling a sword. This is the Mark of the Ancients. All of us within the Royal Guard have this Mark, including me." The Potions Master pulled up his right sleeve, showing his colleague the silver Mark and then showed her his bare left arm. "The presence of the silver Mark has erased the Dark Mark. Harry freed me from the Dark Mark."  
  
"Alright, enough stalling already, just mark me! I have a meeting with Dumbledore in the hour. Another Order meeting." She said and Harry removed himself from Tom's hold on him, removing his wand from its holster up his sleeve. Grabbing hold of Minerva's wrist, he touched the tip of his wand to the skin and quickly spoke the words of the spell, and the Mark formed quickly, flashing silver. When he was done, Harry nodded to Minerva, who bowed slightly.  
  
"Thank you Harry, and I'm glad you're safe and happy. You, of all people, deserve happiness." She turned slightly to face Tom, smiling as she did so. "And I thank you as well, Tom Riddle. Now then, I must be going."  
  
Severus rose from his seat, drawing Minerva's attention to him. "You can contact me via our communicators, when you have information to report back. I don't think you should come here every time you have something to report because it would arouse suspicion. You rarely leave the castle as it is."  
  
The head of Gryffindor House smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course, Severus. I will miss you in the castle; it was so much fun flaunting my Quidditch team to you. Rather amusing, actually." Severus blushed slightly and glared at the older woman. Moments later, she was gone through the Floo and Tom closed off the gate, discontinuing any further travel from the Floo.  
  
Harry looked back to Tom and smiled. "Well, I think that went rather well, don't you agree?"  
  
Tom snorted with laughter. "That went better than I had ever anticipated, and we succeeded in ridding Dumbledore of yet another ally while gaining us a spy at the same time. Now all we need to worry about at the moment is fulfilling the Prophecy. Enough about that, Severus, why don't you tell the others about our success?"  
  
"Of course, Tom. I'll leave you two alone now." The Potions Master said with a hint of a smirk, drawing a glare from Harry and an amused chuckled from Tom. Then he was gone, leaving the two Ancients alone in the library.  
  
//You know, Harry...it has been quite some time since we used our bond. I think it would do us good to practice the limits of this bond. I can think of a number of things to do while we strengthen this bond of ours... // Tom smiled as grabbed Harry by the waist, pulling the smaller Ancient into his lean frame.  
  
//Why Tom, how could you think about work right now? I was planning on celebrating our most recent victory with you, but if you would rather work on the bond, then you're working too hard! // Harry gave Tom a wicked grin, desire sparkling in his emerald eyes.  
  
Then Tom's lips were crushed against his own, and Harry lost all sense of time. 


	8. CH 8: WOLVES RISING: TENSIONS MOUNTING

SLYTHERIN'S PROPHECY

LADY SHINIGAMI

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES

CHAPTER 8: WOLVES RISING: TENSIONS MOUNTING

Hermione sighed as she closed yet another book without finding any information, not even a hint, on the lost City of the Ancients. It was getting damn frustrating.

Then, there was also the second half of Slytherin's Prophecy, with just a few more little nuances to figure out. It wasn't top priority, though. The City and the Sword of Darkness mentioned in the Prophecy, however, was top priority.

It was already past midnight and she hadn't slept in nearly three days. Hermione knew she needed to rest, but there was so much to be done! Stifling a yawn, she pulled another book from the rapidly decreasing pile towards her, an old, leather-bound book that was smaller than the others; it almost looked like a journal, and Hermione knew it was old, almost ancient, if the faded yellow parchment (almost like Egyptian papyrus) and faded now-gray ink had anything to say.

Curious, she opened the journal and found every page filled with... she should say runes, but what was written was unlike any runes she had ever seen. Idly, she flipped through the pages carefully, finding images, hand-drawn pictures, the faded ink barely surviving.

Only two of the pictures held her interest. One was of the Ancient Royal Seal, the two serpents with wings around a sword, with two silhouettes in the background. The second image was of a huge floating city drifting across the clouds, with very sophisticated technology for the time period... hell, it looked like something off of Star Wars, especially the new ones.

Merlin, damn it! She wasn't able to concentrate at all! With a sigh and another yawn, Hermione closed the old, tattered book and set it aside, leaving it out for Draco to take a look at it when the blond got back later. The Malfoy and Severus were currently scouring the library of Malfoy Manor (and collecting any rare and powerful Dark Talismans and objects the late Lucius Malfoy had collected...). It had been decided between Hermione and her Slytherin co-worker, that she would research the Ancient City and he would search for the sword spoken of in the Prophecy. It could wait until he got back.

Her mind already drifting, Hermione wondered what Ron was doing. Of the Weasley children, Harry had deemed Ron and his older brother Percy untrustworthy, and she knew this to be true. Percy was too ambitious and too full of himself to be trustworthy; it had always been that way, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Ron... well, Ron was the kind of person to jump to conclusions before knowing the facts, and he had turned against Harry far too often as it was. It had happened when it was revealed that Harry was a Parselmouth in their second year, and again in their fourth year, with the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Hermione squeaked as she was abruptly pulled from her musing when a pale hand clasped her shoulder. She whipped about, her wand pointed directly between Draco's ice-blue eyes faster than he could blink. And blink he did before he started laughing. Hermione lowered her wand and glared at the blond.

"Did you just squeak, miss Granger?" Severus asked, standing a little behind the Malfoy heir, and he was struggling to suppress a grin. Hermione turned her glare on him, but the effect was ruined when she yawned again. The Potions Master gave a chuckle.

"I suggest you go to bed, Granger, or you're going to collapse into your books. You're exhausted. Your research can wait for eighteen hours, and I do not want to hear a complaint." He raised his eyebrow at the Gryffindor girl's objective frown.

"Fine. But before I do, I want to show you something Draco. I think it could be our first big break on both the City and the Sword. Come take a look at this," Draco peered over her shoulder as she pulled the old journal in front of her and he reached over to start flipping the pages. "I can't even begin to decipher this, Draco. You're better than I am with ancient runes, but I don't think this written in runes. I believe that this is connected to the City we're looking for and may even have a hint or two as to the location of the Sword. It's worth a shot, I think." Hermione said and Draco nodded in agreement, grinning.

"And I would have to agree with you. All right, I'll take a look at this, but you need to sleep. I know you haven't slept in days. No arguing!" Hermione closed her mouth as Draco cut off her protest, causing him to smile and he turned to Severus.

"Professor, could you please escort Hermione to her room and make sure that she actually goes to bed and rest? She'll most likely want to do a little light reading, knowing her." Hermione huffed at Draco's grin. The Potions Master smirked.

"Of course, Draco. You know better; call me Severus. Come along, miss Granger, your bed is waiting."

Draco chuckled as Severus led Hermione from the Library. Then he turned his attention to the journal. Hermione was right; this was a whole new language. Similar to runes, and, oddly enough, written Parseltongue. He flipped to a picture of a floating City. Now that was interesting.

He was in for a really long night...

* * *

Tom watched the sleeping boy in his arms and smiled at the innocence he saw there in Harry's features. He had noticed that when the younger Ancient was sleeping, he looked very much like the child he hadn't been allowed to be. It was entirely endearing and Tom completely fell for him time and time again. Tom tightened his grip momentarily, moving even closer to the warm body against him.

My dear little one, you will always have my heart. And I will wait until you are ready, Tom hissed softly, lightly kissing his mate's shoulder, savoring the sweetness of Harry's magic. At this stage, one could almost see the young Dark Lord's magical signature in the air around him. There was also a tangy taste to the young Ancient's magic, something of the Four Elements in its taste. Interesting.

Harry stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. Tom smiled, You are almost ready, little one. You are almost ready. He hissed and Harry moved in his sleep, turning over completely and snuggling into Tom's chest. Tom... The soft hiss caught Tom by surprise, and for a moment Tom thought his mate was actually awake, but Harry was still sleeping. He was merely reacting to Tom's use of Parseltongue. Tom smiled again.

"Sleep well, my love." He whispered, placing one more kiss on Harry's scar, inhaling the sweet scent of his mate and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced endlessly in his office, fury in his twinkling eyes. It was only a few days before the start of the school year, and while he still had to replace Severus and find a DADA professor, the priorities of the Order were demanding most of his attention. There were already reports from the Ministry of a lot of unusual activity from many of the Dark creatures in the country, and many Light creatures as well. Also, he needed to find a way to destroy the Ancient Dark Lords before they reached their full power, which wouldn't be long. He had worked for too damn long to achieve his goals of power, and he would be damned if he was going to lose everything now. He preferred to orchestrate everything from the background, having someone else in the hot seat, so to speak. Dumbledore didn't want an office of power, or a title, like the Minister, but he had the power to control everything without anyone else knowing about it. Without an official title of power, it was safer for him, and there was less chance of getting caught. When you're trying to take over the world, it's best to use the inconspicuous approach.

Losing himself in his memories, Dumbledore remembered when his quest for power had begun. It had started a few years after Grindewald's campaign of terror had started, when he had begun to mold young Tom Riddle, only twelve when it started, just as he had been molding Harry Potter. He had known then that Riddle was very powerful at his young age, much like Potter now, and Dumbledore wanted a pawn powerful enough to do his dirty work, but not strong enough to defeat him. The plan was for Riddle to kill the Dark wizard of the time and for Dumbledore to kill the boy and take the credit, with no one the wiser. It had worked, too, for the most part, as Tom had escaped after killing Grindewald, taking many of the books from the Dark wizard's private library before disappearing entirely. It was like he had vanished off the face of the earth, which suited Dumbledore's needs, nonetheless.

Dumbledore had then taken advantage of young Riddle's 'death', as it was believed and claimed credit for Grindewald's downfall, and in an instant, he became a hero. That was the first of some minor difficulties; the public wanted him as Minister of Magic; he was being watched, one way or another, but because of his hero status, Dumbledore had captured the title of Headmaster of Hogwarts rather quickly, knowing that as Headmaster, he could manipulate the way the children were taught and he could control what they learned, making them the perfect little pawns, should he wish to implement them. And since Grindewald's defeat, the Ministry always asked for his advice, making him a decisive factor in the way the Ministry was run. A bonus for him. Taking over the world and all its power was proving to be quite an easy affair.

When young Tom Riddle returned abruptly from his self-imposed exile, more powerful than ever before and one to be manipulated, Dumbledore had first realized that the new reality he had created from behind the scenes was threatened. Before Tom could even attempt to destroy his influence, Dumbledore had warned the Ministry that there was the possibility of a new Dark Lord, and Tom had played right into his hands, attacking muggles and muggleborn families, giving himself a name as did performed the crimes. Voldemort. The flight of death. Dumbledore had lost many of his pawns against this new Dark Lord, for Tom Riddle had certainly become a Dark Lord, the strongest in a century, and Dumbledore quickly realized that he might not be powerful enough to defeat him, most likely only having enough power to hold him back, to keep him at bay. He had then realized that he needed someone like Tom had been. Someone to manipulate into destroying his enemy.

Four years after the beginning of Voldemort's reign of terror, on the night of Halloween, Dumbledore had found his newest puppet in Harry Potter, now an orphan. Dumbledore had been lucky then, because at the time, both James and Lily Potter had started questioning his methods, and had been growing suspicious. Now, however, his luck was running out.

A knock on the door brought Dumbledore out of his thoughts and he crossed the office quickly, glancing at the device beside the door. It acted sort of as a muggle caller id. And standing outside his door was Arthur Weasley; one of his few allies... well, more of a pawn than an ally.

"Ah, Arthur," Dumbledore said opening the door for the redheaded man. "Thank you for coming, especially in these darkening times. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Arthur rubbed his hands together nervously, as though preoccupied.

"Uh, Albus, I was just hoping if you knew anything about what happened to my children and Hermione Granger. It's been a few weeks and the Grangers have been asking us about their daughter. We need to tell them something." Arthur said and Dumbledore sighed.

"Arthur, I am terribly sorry, but I fear that the children may be dead, or worse, captive in Voldemort's stronghold. My spies have told of Varien's cruelty, that it far exceeds Voldemort's own cruelty. I fear that, by now, there is nothing that we, or anyone else can do for them." He cast his eyes down, feigning sadness and regret. "As for the Grangers, tell them there was an attack in Diagon Alley, the same day you and Molly were supposed to take the children for their school things. Thirty died and their daughter was among the dead. Tell them it was a Deatheater attack; they should understand."

"Are you sure, Albus? There is nothing to do about the children?" Arthur asked and he sighed as Dumbledore shook his head. "Well, the Grangers will be heartbroken, to say nothing. Uh, thank you for your time, Albus. I should go home, let Molly know the news." The Weasley patriarch sighed again, tears welling up in his blue eyes. Dumbledore placed a somewhat comforting hand on the man's shoulders and attempted to placate the man, if only to get the emotional fool out of his office. He had no time for fools.

Once Arthur was gone from his office, Dumbledore went about the tasks that came with being Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had a few days to find two competent professors, one to replace Severus, and one for the DADA position- again.

* * *

Remus wearily trudged through the woods that surrounded Riddle Manor on three sides. He was looking forward to the twenty-four hours of rest before Dmitri would arrive. He would have to teach Harry everything on Lycan etiquette on the way to the Lycan community, where over a hundred werewolves were staying, and waiting. One thing he wasn't looking forward to was Tom's reaction. The Lycan leaders had a few conditions that had to be abided; such as only one human was allowed into the heart of the community, and the wolves would not speak with Tom. Yes, Tom was not going to be pleased.

At least he had been successful in his fifteen day long mission; he had visited the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest and with the help of Firenze, the centaurs were ready to stand beside what they called the 'Lords of Ancient Power', or something like that. Fifty centaurs would be at the Manor within a few weeks. He had also visited the Merpeople, and they were deliberating, but it looked good that they also supported Harry and Tom.

At last, Remus pulled free of the trees and smiled at the sight of the Manor house, dark and silent, save for the library windows and a window on the second floor. Probably Severus. Remus stepped through the wards of the house, recognized as a member of the Royal Guard, and entered through a side door. He made his way to his rooms, slipping past the library as he did. Hmm, it would seem that Draco had replaced Hermione in their research. Good for him; Hermione probably needed to sleep.

He found his rooms easily and slipped beneath the blankets, taking off his shoes before falling asleep.

* * *

Harry blinked drowsily as the first rays of light shone through the large window. His gaze met Tom's sleeping face and he smiled, realizing as well that he was wrapped in his Mate's arms. His sleepy smile widened and he leaned forward ever so slightly, brushing his lips against Tom's. Still asleep, Tom responded to the light, feather-soft kiss and tightening his grip on Harry's smaller frame. Harry deepened the kiss, running a hand down Tom's chest, and with a moan, Tom was awake, grinning at his younger partner. "Now that is one way to wake up. Should I expect more of such treatment, or was this just a special occasion?" He grinned further at Harry's sleepy smile. "Tired?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Just really, really comfortable right now. You're nice and warm, did you know that?"

Tom kissed his forehead. "I do now. You are truly adorable, my little one. Remus has returned, and hopefully with good news. We will see him at midday. Go back to sleep."

"Ok. I love you..." Harry's emerald eyes, eyes far too old for those of a sixteen-year-old child, closed and the younger Ancient's features regained its blissful innocence. Tom kissed the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Harry's breathing. I'll never hurt you my little one, and I will never let you go. I will die for you before I give you up.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of a musical trill, and sunlight was pouring through the open window. Rubbing his bleary slate gray eyes, he looked around. The mystery journal lay abandoned beside him on the desk and rolls of parchment lay scattered everywhere. Another trill sounded, causing Draco to look behind him. With a smile, he stretched and stroked Fawkes' golden plumage. The phoenix nudged at his hand contently and began to sing, filling the room with phoenix song, relieving Draco's concerns about his research. His smile widened and he held out an arm for the fiery bird.

With the phoenix on his arm, Draco left the library, wandering through the halls until he reached a side door leading outside. With the comforting weight of the phoenix on his arm, he left the Manor, blinking against the glare of the sun.

"Fawkes, can I fly with you?" Draco asked and his companion nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Fawkes." Draco thought of his Animagus form and completed the transformation, shifting into his black eagle form.

Larger than most birds, Draco was still small compared to Fawkes, but he loved flying with the phoenix none the less. It had become almost of a tradition since arriving at Riddle Manor and mastering the Animagus transformation. Spreading his black wings, he took off, joining Fawkes in the sky.

Neither creature noticed a dark figure watching them from one of the windows on the second floor of the Manor.

* * *

Remus moved into the study room that was being used for planning attack patterns and different strategies during confrontation and he was pleased to see both Tom and Harry conversing quietly with the twins and Bill. Fred and George were speaking with enthusiasm, leaving Bill snickering and Tom was watching them with disbelieving amusement, while Harry smiled appreciatively... which wasn't good.

"My Lords," both Ancients turned to him in unison. "I have my report. The Lycans have agreed, after much debate, to hear your terms, however, they have chosen to speak with only one of you, and it isn't you, Tom. They wish to speak with Harry, or they'll go to Dumbledore. Unless they have agreed to what Harry says, they don't wish to involve themselves with you, Tom. These are their terms." He said and as expected, Tom's reaction was less than pleased.  
Voldemort's crimson eyes flared and clouded with anger. The werewolf cringed slightly and the Weasley children flinched away from the Dark Lord violently. Harry paled.

"What? They expect me to allow my Mate to go alone into the heart of the Lycan community alone? With just you as his guide? Do they think me MAD!" he shouted the last word, causing all but Harry to step back and bow their heads. Tom turned sharply and slammed his fist onto the nearest table, breaking it into pieces.

"No, Remus, no! It's too dangerous; I can't allow it!"

"Excuse me?" Tom paused in his anger and looked at Harry, taking silent note of the cold expression hardening the younger Ancient's features.

"What?"

"Tom, do you own me?" Harry asked icily.

Tom seemed confused, his anger gone completely. "... No."

"Then don't EVER make my decisions for me! I may love you, but there are some things that I will not tolerate. This is one of them, so allow me to make my own decisions." Harry crossed his arms across his chest in anger and defiance.

"But Harry, love, its too dangerous, even for me. I don't want to lose you. You could die at a word."

"Think of it as a test," Fred said quietly.

"That Harry has to pass in order to," George said.

"Complete his training." Bill finished.

"That is a good idea, Tom. Let me do this to prove myself. I need to learn about the Lycans anyway, if we are to ally ourselves with them. I can do this easily, Tom." Harry looked at his Mate with relentless determination. All could see the internal struggle that was going through Tom's mind, before he conceded.

"Fine. I'm not pleased, but I have no choice. Come back to me, Harry, or I will kill you myself. Bill, the Ministry will face our full wrath in two nights. Be prepared. Good luck, love. You'll need it." Fury still blazing in his crimson eyes, Tom stormed from the room, leaving Harry behind looking hurt.

Harry took a step after Tom before turning back to the others in the room, eyes glistening with hurt, but hardening with anger. He turned his gaze to Remus.

"Remus, we leave tonight at 2300 hours. You'll know where to find me when it's time. Bill, Fred, George. Good day." With that, Harry stormed from the study in a manner very similar to Tom's exit. The four wizards remaining kind of stared at each other in silence, before Remus sighed and sat down wearily.

"They still have a lot of issues to go through before anything good can happen for them. On some level, they must still think they're enemies." Remus said slowly.

"But they need to love each other unconditionally," Bill said, also taking a seat. "If the idea wasn't so dangerous, I'd say we lock them up in a closet until they hash out their problems or die trying. Hermione and Draco know more about the Prophecy than I do, but I do know this; something important will happen when they find the love they both need and want."

"But what can they do to find that love?" Fred asked. George nodded.

Remus shrugged. "That is something that both Harry and Tom will have to figure out for themselves." No one said anything. The werewolf stood from his seat and left the room.

* * *

Harry stood still, surrounded by trees that stood all around him. Not a thing moved, not a sound was heard, and Harry was comforted by the silence. He heard Tom's hurtful words dancing around in his mind, taunting him, but the silence helped to drown his memory. His anger still raged within, but Harry ignored it, not wanting to make irrational decisions this night because of something so trivial as his own problems and anger.

He moved deeper into the thick foliage of the woods, not knowing his destination, nor his path, Tom's words haunting him.

As the moon, half full, started to rise, silver-blue moonlight trickling through the branches of the trees, Harry noticed a small break in the dense forest.

"Lumos." A small ball of white light appeared just above Harry's raised fingertips and he crept through the trees, coming across a lake, glistening in the moonlight, striking in its isolated beauty. Glancing around him, Harry moved away from the line of trees-

A pair of arms encircled him, catching him off guard. Harry knew perfectly well who was holding him, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to. There was nothing to say.

"Harry." Tom pulled Harry closer to his body, embracing him, nuzzling his face into Harry's messy black hair. The smaller Ancient didn't move, nor did he look behind him or say anything.

"I'm sorry." Tom gently kissed Harry on the side of his face, his crimson eyes closed.

"I'm still pissed at you, Tom, but... apology accepted." Harry said softly, almost inaudible even in the still air of the silent night. Tom smiled, however, and he hugged Harry even tighter.

"Harry, I love you, you know that, but what we have right now is so fragile at best, and what Remus said earlier scared me. I'm so sorry." Tom said quietly. "I'm still scared, love. I don't want to lose you, not now, and not ever. Please, be careful tonight. Nothing reckless, please."

Harry smirked. "You think I'm reckless?"

Tom nodded fervently. "Of course you're reckless, love. It's in your nature to be reckless, and you know it. Remus will be here soon, so I came to apologize. Please be careful, my love, my dear one. I can't lose you, and whenever possible, I won't risk it."

"That is acceptable, Tom. Thank you." Neither Ancient moved, and both of them watched the lake in silence. Harry was still angry with Tom, but he understood the reasons behind Tom's actions. To hear of Tom's fears sort of humanized the older Ancient, and it scared Harry a little bit.

"Tom, I don't mind that you care my safety, in fact, I'm honored, but you, you most of all, should know my abilities, and what I'm capable of. It doesn't matter if the situation is dangerous, because it is still very early in this war of ours. The stakes will continually get higher, the situations even more dangerous until it is a full out world war against Dumbledore. You of all people should know that and you can't protect me forever. In fact, I refuse to be protected by anyone. I have been hurt more when I was being protected than when I wasn't. Please, have faith in me, Tom. Trust me enough to know what I'm doing." Harry spoke softly, turning around in his Mate's arms and burying his face into Tom's robes.

"All right, Harry. As you wish." He gently kissed Harry's forehead, closing his crimson eyes. After a few moments, he said, "Our Lycan friend of Remus' is across the lake, waiting and Remus is about twenty yards behind us and closing. This is where I leave you. Be careful, love." Tom slipped away and Harry let him, turning to watch the half moon, waiting for Remus to arrive. He didn't have to wait long.

"My Lord Varien. Have you been waiting long, sir?" he asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not long, Moony. Your friend's across the lake and the hour grows late. We should go." Remus nodded and led Harry around the lake, walking in silence. Harry was content with the silence and in his mind, he tentatively reached across the bond he shared with Tom, sending his love and forgiveness across the mental bridge. After a moment or two, there was nothing in return and Harry sighed. Then his love was returned to him, and Harry could feel Tom's trust through their bond.

Remus stood still, bringing Harry's attention to the matter at hand. A lone figure stepped out from the shadows, but Harry had already sensed his location. In his heavy cloak, the werewolf bowed deeply to Harry before acknowledging Remus with a nod.

"I am the one called Dmitri. I have been sent to escort you into the Lycan stronghold." Harry stepped forward, drawing the werewolf's attention, and he showed no fear.

"My thanks to you, Dmitri. I am the Lord Varien. Let us not waste time now. I do not wish to be away from my Mate any longer than necessary." Harry said, his voice cold and harsh. Remus barely repressed a shiver. Dmitri bowed to Harry, his golden eyes glinting ferociously in the blue moonlight.

"As you wish, Lord Varien. A Portkey has been arranged to take us to Telarond, the Lycan stronghold." The werewolf removed a glass orb from his robes and held it out, waiting for Remus and Harry to touch it.

"A Portkey. Yes, let us proceed." Both Remus and Harry touched the glass orb, and the three of them disappeared from the grounds surrounding Riddle Manor.

A/N: Ok, I've made some necessary changes to this chapter, seeing how it was just a bunch of text bunched together. Sorry about that, it's fixed now. Maybe this was why chapter 9 hasn't had as many hits.


	9. CH 9: THE TEST: ATTACK

SLYTHERIN'S PROPHECY

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL.

A/N: YES! IT'S FINALLY DONE! I ALREADY HAD EVERYTHING WRITTEN OUT FOR A GOOD COUPLE OF MONTHS NOW, BUT TYPING IT OUT WAS A BITCH... SORRY ABOUT THAT!

CHAPTER 9: THE TEST OF THE WOLVES: ATTACK

"Mirror, is everyone in position?"

"Yes, My Lord," two identical voices replied as one as the twins answered Tom's question. Tonight was the night the Ministry was going to fall. Tom, with Severus and Sirius at his side, and fifty Deatheaters behind them, would storm the Ministry through the front entrance, with Ginny and Bill taking the east entrance, and Charlie covering the smaller west entrance; all escape routes were cut off. Fred and George were with Tom's group, but they would split up once inside, setting up distractions and decoys, like lighting their fireworks. Their part of the mission was to promote chaos, and in the chaos, Lord Voldemort would prevail.

"Good. We move out in ten minutes. Spread the word." Tom knew there would be Order members in the skirmishes to come, but he wasn't concerned. During the short period of time since the Weasley children had arrived at Riddle Manor, Sirius, Remus, and Severus had been rigorously training the Weasley brood in the art of war, and now, even Ginny was able to match Severus in a duel. Very impressive for a girl of fifteen. Very impressive for them all, and now they would be tested in the ways of war.

"It is time, My Lord." Severus whispered quietly, bringing Tom out of his reverie. He nodded. Raising one arm, he released the Invisibility charm, and amid the cries of surprise from both Muggles and wizards, Tom reverted back into his Voldemort persona.

"Attack! Kill only in self-defense! Capture every witch and wizard you can and keep your defenses up! Tonight, we will have Victory!" His Deatheaters stormed the main entrance of the Ministry building, shouting off curses and spells, incapacitating many of the Ministry wizards and Aurors in one fell swoop, but the battle continued, as several Aurors regrouped, retreating slightly. Bad move for them.

The twins were gone, no doubt fulfilling their own mission. Those two would also search the departments for anything of value, using their own brand of guerilla warfare. With their training and their own ingenuity, they would be a formidable power against any of these weak wizards.

"My Lord, Dumbledore and the Order will be here soon. The alarm has been sounded. There might not be enough time to finish what is necessary and achieve victory." Severus said and Sirius nodded, stunning two Aurors as they tried to escape the Hall.

"I agree, Lord. I mean no offense, but despite your own power, the rest of us are not strong enough to fight the Order of the Phoenix with Dumbledore's own power in play."

Voldemort nodded, unconcerned. "Your concerns are noted, Brewer, Padfoot. Leave Dumbledore to me. Take half of the Deatheaters with you; I want you two to capture the Minister and his executive staff, assistants included. This should be a relatively easy task for you both. Just promise to behave my loyal ones." The two Elite fell to one knee, bowing gracefully as one.

"Yes, Serpent Lord Voldemort." Standing, they left the Hall, taking twenty-five Deatheaters with them, and the remaining Deatheaters started gathering the fallen Aurors and Ministry staff, as well as blocking off all doorways except for the main entrance. Now, all there was to do was wait.

Voldemort didn't have to wait long.

"So, now you're the Serpent Lord, hmm? No longer the Dark Lord?" Albus Dumbledore stood calmly in the wreckage of the Ministry Hall, several members of the Order behind him, all wands pointed to him. Voldemort recognized them all.

"Dumbledore, you must be an idiot as well as a fool! I have always been a Dark Lord, and at one point, I was the Dark Lord, but the title of Serpent Lord is mine by right, as decreed by Salazar Slytherin, the greatest seer since the creation of the Oracle. I am the Serpent Lord, mate and guide of the Chosen One, Ruler of the Ancients." The Order members were shocked, frozen in place.

Voldemort smiled in wicked delight, his crimson, serpentine eyes glowing with a fierce fire that resembled the fires of hell.

"Oh, you didn't tell your little Order the truth? A pity. The Chosen One and I will bring back the Royal Ancient line of the Chosen Race, and order shall be restored. You, Dumbledore, would prefer this world without darkness, with the light supreme, but that would upset the balance. I will always oppose you, and the Chosen One and I will shelter any of those who do not wish to be your pawns in your game of power. Like I was... like Harry used to be." A few whispers ran through the Order members at the mention of Harry's name.

"Where is the boy?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Fulfilling his destiny, old man. He is safer in my protection than he ever was in yours."

"What do you meant by that?" Voldemort turned his gaze to an Auror he recognized as a wizard named Kingsley. The Auror had been in many battles against him in his first campaign.

"I remember you, Auror Kingsley," Voldemort said, noticing absently that his spy, Minerva, was beside Kingsley, and he noted that she was doing a remarkable job at hiding her true intentions. "The walls have memories, Auror. I will not say more, for that would be betraying my Mate's trust." He felt a flicker of magic from Dumbledore. With a small flick of his wrist, he broke the incoming spell.

"That was not wise of you, Dumbledore. Any magic that you do, I can break. I am an Ancient; you are merely a wizard. Who do you think will win this impending duel? Are you even brave enough to find out?" The Dark Lord smiled wickedly. "Petrifis!"

Dumbledore dodged his spell and Voldemort used his Ancient speed to race towards the old man. "Serpensamind!"

"Mongooseshield!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Not bad, old man! But you will have to do better than that! Silettios! Absenta! Darkshale!" he sped after his own curses, watching as his old enemy dodged the thin blades, but even he couldn't avoid Voldemort's other two curses. Dumbledore fell to the debris-covered floor, propelled back by the force of the Dark Lord's magic. Voldemort reached down and locked his grip around the old wizard's neck. The Aurors and Order members froze, and Minerva was pale, and she looked shaken, a credit to her acting skills.

Voldemort took Dumbledore's wand and snapped it in two before removing his curses from the old wizard.

Malice gleamed in his crimson eyes. "You are at my mercy, wizard. Before I decide what to do with you, answer my questions. Why did you turn against Harry? What do you hope to gain by fighting him?" Dumbledore struggled feebly against the Dark Lord's grip on his neck.

"You... have nothing to gain from fighting me... Tom. You cannot... even hope... to destroy my dream. My... power is secure." Voldemort laughed at the Headmaster's words.

"Ha! You truly believe so? You fool! Light and Dark are one! There cannot be Light without the Dark, and Darkness is born from the Light; it's a continuing spiral, one that has existed since the dawn of time, old man! That is why we will succeed and you shall fall. Harry Potter is the purest of the Light and I am the embodiment of the Dark. We feed off one another and grow stronger because we work together. You are trying to destroy the Dark altogether, trying to upset the balance, to change the Spiral. You are truly a fool!" Voldemort threw his old enemy to the ground, where Dumbledore struggled to breath. Minerva ran to his side, barely giving the Dark Lord a glance as she helped Dumbledore to his feet. She was good.

"Do you concede this battle?"

"This is... not over, Tom. I will win this war."

Voldemort laughed. "Leave, Dumbledore, before I decide to kill you myself. Your death is Harry's right. Tell me, have you ever wondered why Harry's wand and my own refuse to fight the other?"

"No, Tom."

"It is because even then, when the wands were created, the magic knew that the Chosen One would rise, and rise soon. Do what you wish, fool, but next time, I will kill you."

Wisely, Dumbledore retreated, taking with him his precious Order. Only Kingsley remained, staring at Voldemort with respect, and just a little fear. The man took a step in the Dark Lord's direction.

"What did you mean when you said the walls have memories?"

"Go to Harry's muggle home. Magic, when used in protection spells, often imbues itself into structures, like walls. Magic watches events, and people, but in a different sense. With the right spell, one can see what the walls, and therefore, the magic, sees. Come to your own conclusions. Remember, Auror, the Light cannot exist without the Dark."

The wizard nodded before running from the lobby. Voldemort chuckled before leaving the large room, going deeper into the Ministry building. His Deatheaters he left behind to guard the only available entrance and exit. Many of the other Deatheaters guarded rooms full of wizards and witches, many wands in their possession. The bodies of a good number of Aurors, of course, littered the floors. Two Deatheaters guarded the elevator, bowing to him as he inside.

All had gone according to plan. Voldemort smiled. His thoughts wandered as he walked through the Ministry building on one of the lower levels. He wondered briefly what Harry was doing, with the Lycans, and he wondered if his Mate was safe. He knew that Harry had closed the link between them, and he didn't like it one bit.

"My Lord!"

The call brought Voldemort from his thoughts and he immediately noticed as Charlie approached, blue eyes twinkling behind his half mask.

"Yes, Tamer? Give me your report."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, My Lord. The attack was successful on all counts, with few casualties on our side. There is a small pocket of resistance in the Defense Department and the Department of Mysteries, but Red, Seeker and the Mirror are handling the problem as we speak. I've just spoken with Padfoot; he and Brewer have captured the Minister and his associates. They are waiting for you." Voldemort nodded, pleased.

"Good. Organize the Deatheaters and have the captured Ministry staff taken down to the dungeons. Proceed with the necessary caution. I want two guards at the door of every cell. This shall be our Headquarters. Then I want you to contact all those Moony contacted on his mission. Our allies will come here. I also want as many dragons here as possible. I'm sure you can come up with a suitable solution." He said, giving Charlie his orders and the young wizard bowed before turning and calling the Deatheaters to him.

Voldemort continued on his way to the Minister's office, and inside the office, he smiled grimly. The Lestranges and four other Deatheaters had their wands trained on two wizards and a witch. One wizard was a Weasley child, and quite pompous from the looks of him, and the other wizard Voldemort did not recognize, but he knew the witch as one Doloris Umbridge. Stupid idiot. Her squat toad face contorted grotesquely when she noticed him standing there.

"The Dark Lord!" she gasped, staring at him with hatred and greed in her beady eyes. Voldemort resisted the urge to shudder in disgust, sneering with contempt, not bothering to hide his loathing of the ugly witch. He looked away, focusing on his two loyal Elite.

Severus held the Minister at wand point while Sirius ruffled through the documents and papers that lay scattered across a large desk. With a disgusted look, the ex-con stared at Cornelius Fudge.

"What the hell did you do all day, you fucking moron? I knew you were a bad candidate for Minister, but I'm sure there had to have been other, more competent contenders."

"Problems, Padfoot?"

Sirius turned at the sound of his voice. "Oh, Serpent Lord, I didn't see you. I was too busy wondering how this idiot," he indicated Fudge with a nod. "Became Minister in the first place." He said, indignant.

Voldemort chuckled. "I noticed. He was always incompetent, wasn't he?"

The Minister sputtered, voice quivering with fear. "Y-you! You can't... can't be b-back! You're DEAD!"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "If I were dead, idiot fool, I wouldn't be standing here. Padfoot, you may kill him."

With a grin, Sirius calmly killed the Minister with the Killing Curse. The Weasley boy cowered and whimpered, and Umbridge looked stricken. Two Deatheaters came to drag Fudge's corpse from the room as Voldemort looked over his captives.

"Which Weasley child are you, boy?" he asked, the young wizard flinching at the Dark Lord's voice.

When no answer came from the wizard, Severus forced him to stand and he peered into the redhead's face, black eyes glinting behind his mask.

"He is Percy Weasley, my Lord. The third born of the clan." Percy glanced at Severus in surprise.

"You're Severus Snape!" Voldemort noticed that Umbridge's face lit up grotesquely upon hearing Severus' name. She would need to be silenced.

"Enough. Brewer, take the boy to a cell, away from the other captives, and speak to Dragon Tamer. He is in charge of such arrangements, then I want you to find Mirror and Little Red. I want the Daily Prophet mine by tomorrow evening. Padfoot, I name you my executioner. Kill this toad of a witch, and the other wizard. No one must know who the Elite are." As Sirius led the captives from the office to kill them, Voldemort turned to the assembled Deatheaters, a warning glinting in his crimson eyes.

"If anyone outside of this room becomes aware of Brewer's true identity, I will personally flay you all and feed you your intestines. And when I'm done with you, the Chosen One will have a turn. I have no wish to punish you. Do not test me." The Lestranges paled and the other two Deatheaters nearly fainted.

They bowed deeply.

Voldemort smiled. "Good."

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"Varien, the Changed One, you stand before the Lycan Council of Telarond, to seek our aid in your war. A war against Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of the century, and a supporter of the Werewolf Rights. Why should we aid you?" The Most Respected Elder of the Lycan Council asked, and the other members of the council nodded. The Council consisted of the oldest werewolves from each major clan, and only those with the most victorious battles under their belts. Harry had learned from Remus that the Lycans were a fighting race, reknown for their battle prowess around the world.

The War Leader of the Council was old and blind, in his human form, and his remaining hair was silver in color. Yet, in those blind old eyes, there was a wisedom, and knowledge that swam beneath the surface, as well as a power that threatened to freeze Harry where he stood out of fear.

"Do you truly believe that Dumbledore will continue to support the mighty Lycan race if he believes that the Lycans can be persuaded to join the Dark? It is far too early for me to promise anything, but have you received an emissary from the wizard yet?" Stony silence answered. "Thought not. Tell me, War Leader; do you think that the great Albus Dumbledore could ever lose faith in the Boy Who Lived?"

The old Lycan shook his head. "No. Harry Potteris Dumbledore's greatest weapon against the Dark Lord. This is irrelevant."

"I think not, War Leader, because standing before you, is none other than that weapon. Lord Varien, the Chosen One of the Ancients, was born of the satg and the flower, one James and Lily Potter. He ordered me killed before I knew what was happened, or even understood, so if the greatest wizard alive could abandon his greatest weapon, then what makes you think that he will stand by you. You can smell my truth, I am not deceiving you." Harry's gaze fell on each member of the Council, and he could sense Remus behind him. "With an open mind, anyone can see the subtle truths about Dumbledore. Yes, the man has done a great many good things in this world, but he allowed an eleven year old boy to face off with Voldemort, with almost no training. I have my mother's blood magic to protect me, but I would have died with Voldemort if I hadn't collapsed then. In the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he did nothing to stop that same boy from resurrecting the Dark Lord, did nothing to stop the events from playing out, when he could have avoided it in any number of different ways. In the war against Grindewald, he forced a young wizard to fight, training him personally, and he cast that wizard aside when the threat was gone. I certainly could have used quite a bit of useful information that he kept hidden from me, out of false concern for me, but personally, I think that he fears not having full control of everything. I have been an outsider all my life, and treated differently because of my status, similar to the Lycan race, and every other 'Dark' race. Not the same, far from it, but very similar. Abused for being a wizard, which I couldn't control, then thrown into a situation I was not ready for, with almost no knowledge ofthe wizarding world. My past has never been fully told. I am just as much an outsider to the world as the Lycans are." Harry sighed.

"I had to learn of my own heritage from Voldemort, after he saved my life, of course," he paused and grinned. "Well, I seem to have rambled on, but my point is, I am willing to work beside the Lycan race, the centaurs, any race that wishes to become a people with full rights and equality among the races. I cannot promise anything yet, but this will be a long road ahead, with a great many difficulties, but I am willing to try, should you decide to support and aid me. If you choose not to, I will do nothing against you, and I will find another way."

As Harry finished speaking, he bowed to the council, showing bare his neck, as was customary. The small glade in which the Lycan Council convened was silent. Half a mile from the glade, the stronghold of Telarond stood; lodges of wood and heavy canvas, sheltered by rocky ledges, a Cliffside and underground tunnels. The stronghold was located in the cliffs of Ireland, in the north. A few hundred werewolves filled the forest above the tunnels, hunting, or on guard.

A few glances were exchanged among the Council and the blind War Leader fixed his unseeing gaze on Harry. He repressed a sudden shudder.

"Varien the Changed One, we of the War Council of Telarond must speak in private. You shall stand before us again at midnight. I have spoken, and so shall it be." The blind Lycan gestured, and Harry took this as his cue to leave the glade. He bowed again, backing away until Remus touched his arm.

Come, My Lord. Dmitri has given us his lodge for the evening, and despite your growing power, a hundred angry werewolves could easily take you down. Most of the Lycans here are very angry that a human is walking through their territory unchallenged." Remus said in a whisper, casting nervous glances around them.

"I understand your concern, Remus. Yes, let us hurry. I would rather be seen as cautious than foolish," Harry glanced into the darkness. "They're watching us, aren't they?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. They're keeping their distance, but can more than likely hear every word that we say."

Harry nodded, his mind wondering. "Remus... how do you think my Mate is doing? I don't... feel quite whole without him nearby." Remus smiled softly, leading them to their lodge.

"He should be fine. The attack was perfectly strategized by the best wizards for the job. It's amazing, though; you two used to be enemies, but you are falling, and he would gladly die for you now. You two deserve each other, and I believe that he is missing you, feeling the same as you are now. He should be fine."

"Thank you," Harry replied, thinking about Remus' words. The rest of the way to Dmitri's lodge was spent in silence, and Remus' friend greeted them as they approached. Harry retreated into his own thoughts as the two Lycans began to converse.

Harry had partially closed off the bond that he and Tom shared, so that he knew his Mate was alive, but nothing more than that. He wondered if the attack on the Ministry had gone well, which he knew it had, and if maybe Tom was still angry with him. He didn't notice as time passed.

"My Lord? It's time." Remus' voice brought him out of his reverie, bringing Harry back to the present. Regaining his composure, Harry stood, looking at his friend, his mentor in so many ways.

"Let's go, Moony." Remus nodded and led Harry back to the glade. Werewolves lined the path as they walked, staring at Harry with cold golden stares. But Harry ignored them all, and Remus kept close to him, just in case.

Remus left him at the edge of the glade and Harry approached the council with a quiet dignity, allowing no fear. The twelve members regarded him in silence as he bowed.

"Varien, the Changed One, Lord and Chosen One of the Ancients, the Council had decided. We shall let Fate decide. We propose that you fight our strongest warrior in a battle to the death. If you win, then we shall ally ourselves to you. If you lose and die, then we will go to Dumbledore. No magic, no weapons."

Harry smirked, staring into the blind of the council's leader. "Your proposal is a good one, for the most part. But I don't wish to be turned by accident. If you could allow me armor and a small weapon, to even out the odds, then I will accept your proposal, but otherwise, the fight will be biased and that won't look good for you if my Mate found out. He can be extremely protective." Harry watched as the council members exchanged glances. He noted that they could carry entire conversations through their glances, and with a little study, he could learn how to read those conversations.

The Lycans nodded. "Very well. We find your terms acceptable for this battle, and we agree with them. You have ten minutes to prepare. The battle will take place on the Cliffside in fifteen." Harry nodded and bowed, leaving the glade with Remus and Dmitri at his back. In a few minutes, they stood at the Cliffside, werewolves gathering already and forming a fairly large circle around them.

With wandless magic, Harry transfigured his robes into flexible dragon hide samurai armor, and he transfigured a rock into a helm, complete with a ninja-style face guard, leaving his vision unobscured. Remus gave him a small dagger that he transformed into a fitted handle with two foot-long blades at each end, which he attached to an armguard that was strapped to his left forearm. The Lycans surrounding them gave growls of disapproval, but Harry ignored them.

Just as he finished preparing for the battle, the Council arrived with the rest of the stronghold at their heels. Remus and Dmitri moved away from the young Ancient, melting into the crowd as Harry moved to stand in its center.

"Your opponent is our greatest warrior, the Lycan Silverbane. He has the rare gift to transform at will, without the aid of the moon. We wish you luck, Varien the Changed One. You will be needing it." The blind old Lycan said calmly as a huge towering man, completely nude, and rippling with well-toned muscle mass. His entire body was covered, every inch, with frightening, intimidating scars. Fierce amber eyes glowed hungrily as he spied Harry standing in the center of the circle. He grinned, laughing at Harry's slight build.

"Ha! This... child is my opponent! One snap of my jaws and he'll be dinner! Are you scared, little boy? Do you want to cry to your mommy? Why don't you run, boy; I like a hunt! I just hope you don't hurt yourself on your tiny claws!" He laughed at his own crude jokes, as did the rest of the Lycans.

Harry smirked. "Are you done yet? I don't have all night, so let's get ready to rumble!" He dropped into position, blades glinting in the light of the crescent moon.

"You're not afraid, boy. I'll give you that much. Let's rumble." With a howl of pain and rage, Silverbane lunged at Harry, transforming as he did so.

Silverbane was a huge white wolf with amazing speed, and he barreled into Harry, throwing the young Ancient onto his back with a grunt. The Lycan snapped at Harry's nearly exposed neck, but the green-eyed Ancient lashed out, scoring the wolf's muzzle with two shallow slashes. Silverbane leapt back with a startled yelp, allowing Harry enough time to get back to his feet.

Moving constantly, relying on his inherent speed and his Seeker instincts, Harry kept circling Silverbane, keeping out of range of the Lycan's claws, but striking when he could.

The crowd cheered for their warrior, egging the large werewolf on, nearly losing it when Silverbane swiped across Harry's chest, leaving fairly deep cuts in the dragon hide.

Recovering quickly, Harry lashed out, kicking the Lycan with an expertly executed roundhouse to the head, hitting dead-on. Taking advantage of Silverbane's break in concentration, Harry slashed across his neck, just narrowly missing the jugular, but blood flowed, nonetheless.

Howling in fury, Silverbane tackled Harry to the ground, jaws clamping down on his right arm. Despite the dragon hide armor, Harry hissed in pain the he felt the wolf's jaws break the bone. The wolf snarled, laughing at him.

Hissing, screaming in Parseltongue, Harry managed to get his left arm beneath the werewolf's hulking form and a swift uppercut sank Harry's bladed fist into the soft, vulnerable flesh, digging deep into Silverbane's belly.

"You lose." Harry's words echoed along the Cliffside, amongst the packs of wolves, as Harry brought his weapon up, slicing through flesh, muscle, and finally, the Lycan's throat, spilling blood from the fresh corpse, showering Harry's body.

Grimacing, he shoved the corpse off of him, prying the dead Lycan's jaws from his arm. He was positive that it was fractured, at the very least.

Remus broke through the silent circle of Lycans, rushing to Harry's side. "My Lord, are you all right?"

He smiled as Remus helped him to his feet, and with a small wave of his hand, his helm and weapon were gone, and his bloody armor was replaced with crisp, clean black robes, and a forest green cloak, fastened in place by the Royal crest of the Ancients, the two winged serpents twining around a sword.

"So, does the Lycanthrope community agree to become my allies against the so-called Light? Let me remind you, that neither I nor the Serpent Lord will accept betrayal." Harry said, his voice echoing across the cliffs.

The old Lycan leader stepped forward. "We, as one, agree to your terms, Lord Varien. We shall remain as your allies from this day forward." As one, two hundred werewolves raised their heads to the crescent moon high above, and howled.

With a relieved sigh and a smile, Harry turned to Remus. "Mission is accomplished, Moony. Let's go home."

"Yes, my Lord. The Dark Lord will be pleased... to see you at any rate!" The werewolf said with a grin and Harry laughed.

* * *

In London, Voldemort stood in the head office of the Daily Prophet building, satisfied. The capture of the newspaper had been an amazingly easy success, over all. Alone, Severus, Ginny and the twins had surmounted a surprise attack, throwing the witches and wizards completely off guard. The twins had set off an illusion over the entire building, giving the illusion that the building was being attacked by at least hundred Deatheaters, not four Elite. From there, it had been easy. Most of the newspaper staff had barricaded themselves in conference rooms or offices, and each time this occurred, Voldemort's Elite would throw an invention of the twins' into the rooms. This invention of theirs acted like sleeping gas, but on a concentrated level, and it faded quickly after the job was done. No one knew what hit them.

Severus had presented the chief editor of the paper to Voldemort once he had arrived. The editor had offered complete and total surrender of all his staff if they could just keep their jobs. Voldemort, seeing an ideal opportunity, agreed, on the condition that any troublemakers were to be killed immediately.

Voldemort smirked as he thought of the many reactions tomorrow's headlines would garner. 'The Ministry of Magic under New Management: the Chosen One in Control.' He figured that the rest of the british wizarding community would crumble over the next few months, barring any unforeseen circumstances.

Severus stood in the corner, waiting for further orders, wanting patiently, silently. Voldemort smiled at the wizard, proud of his Elite.

"You and the others will take care of things on this end, won't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm going home, to wait for Varien. I hope he is safe."

"I'm sure he is safe, my Lord. He is a Slytherin in Gryffindor guise, after all. And Moony is with him. Moony's the sensible one." Severus said lightly, causing Voldemort to chuckle.

"Yes, true. Padfoot and Seeker should probably be the ones in charge of reorganizing the Ministry for a full-out war against the Order of the Phoenix, and Tamer will have to visit the other dragon keepers in Romania, to try and recruit them to our cause. We will need the dragons in this war at some point, so Seeker will stay here. The twins and Red should come home." Voldemort crossed the room and stared out the window.

"And me, my Lord?"

"You, Brewer? You will do what needs to be done here, at the Prophet, and at the Ministry before returning to the Manor. Our own Silver Dragon needs to be reminded of sleeping, such a foreign concept to both him and Falcon." Both wizards laughed quietly.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." Voldemort cast an invisibility spell on himself before going out through muggle London to an Aparation point. He disappeared back to Riddle Manor to wait for Remus... and more importantly, for Harry.

* * *

Back in Riddle Manor, in the library, to be precise, Hermione fidgeted, staring out the window with worry. Harry and Remus had been gone for nearly a week, and Tom had led the attacks the day after Harry's departure. Since then, there had been no word from either group.

Draco sat at the desk he shared with the brilliant witch, desperately trying to ignore the girl's nervous behavior as he catalogued the location od every 'Sword of Darkness' he could find. It was a long list.

But, as Hermione stood up to start pacing again, Draco sighed and he lay his quill down on the wooden top of the desk. "Hermione, sit down. They will be all right. All of them. Besides, you're driving me insane with your fidgeting. Go talk to Fawkes, or something."

She sat down, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry. It's just... I just can't stop worrying. What if something went wrong? I hate staying here, too. I was always with Harry on most of his adventures, so I guess I don't know how to handle staying behind."

Draco smiled. "Then do something else. Something that will keep your mind occupied. You know that Harry is easily strong enough now to take care of himself. Especially now, with his new power, and with Remus. Seriously, go talk to Fawkes; it'll make you feel better. Trust me."

"Fine, fine, I will. But first, tell me what you've found in reference to the Sword of Darkness?" She asked with a grin. Draco rolled his eyes and groaned, running a hand through his hair, disheveling it.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, do not get me started! Basic, and only, fact that we know is that the Sword itself is approximately ten thousand years old, from the time of the last Ancients, and that it controls the forces of Darkness. But that could anything and everything, from Dark creatures, Dark Magic, Dark spiritual energy, Dark anything, really, and we don't have a description of the sword, so we're going blind. That leaves us with the thousands of different legends about every sword ever imaginable, but I've managed to narrow it down to about two thousand hits, roughly one hundred of those in Britain." Finished, Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed, dead tired. Hermione blinked, processing the information Draco had given her.

"Looks like our work's cut out for us, then."

"Yep. I suspect it could take up to twenty four months, or more, to fully inspect each and every location, if we rushed, with a task force of twenty wizards, if we do this in two groups. I think that it would a good idea if we were personally in charge of the two expeditions. I'll run it by Harry or Tom the next I see them." Draco said, grinning as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that might be the best approach."

"What might be the best approach?" Both Hermione and Draco jumped as Tom stepped out from behind a few bookshelves. He smiled at their startled expressions.

"Tom! How was the raid?" Hermione asked quickly.

"It was very successful, Hermione. In two days, we captured the Ministry, and the Daily Prophet. The rest of the time spent was clean-up. Some of the others are staying behind to care of things." He smiled as he sat down, conjuring up some tea for the three of them. "So, have you two been busy?"

"Yes, we were discussing a plan to find the Sword, but it's a two year plan at least. We could cut down the time frame with even just one piece of information about our vaguely described blade. We could organize some sort of task force between the two of us, and we could be ready for inspection and excavation of all possible sites in a month, if we hurry." Tom nodded as Draco finished, greatly pleased.

"Excellent, but take as much time as necessary with this matter. Get started immediately. I will provide the backgrounds of every Deatheater in my service, so that you choose your task force from those qualified. I'll have Severus gather some of the centaurs to join you, if they wish. They may prefer an excavation site to a battle field." He said, standing.

"You're worried about Harry," Hermione said quietly, startling both Tom and Draco. Tom nodded briskly.

"Yes."

Hermione smiled. "I am too. He'll be fine, I'm sure."

"I know."

"Go wait for him, then. I somehow doubt that it will be long before he comes home."

"Thank you. Harry named you well; you have the eyes of a flacon." Then the Dark Lord was gone from the library. After a few minutes, they heard Fawkes singing, the Phoenix song flowing through the Manor house, leaving its residents at peace.

* * *

Harry smiled at the sight of Riddle Manor, feeling Tom's presence within the Manor house. Taking their time, he and Remus slowly walked out of the forest, savoring the sights and smells of the only home they had.

"Welcome home, my Lord."

"It's good to be home, Remus. Let's go reunite with our family." A smile brightened Harry's face considerably as he sent his love through the link, alerting Tom. He felt Tom's joy and relief as they stepped out from the last of the trees. A few of the windows were lit, and with Harry's sharp vision, he could barely make out a few silhouettes.

"They're waiting for us, Remus."

"That they are. How's your arm?"

Harry shrugged as they entered the Manor through one of the side doors. "Its okay. It's a shame neither of us know any healing spells. I'm sure Tom will fix it in a few minutes when I see him."

Remus nodded. "Yes. I never could get the healing spells right, so I was never asked in an emergency. He's going to be upset, though."

"I know," Harry sighed. "But he should know that I'll never leave him, and that I will get hurt. I will stay by his side for all eternity, and not even death will stop me."

Remus nodded and as they came into the main foyer, a familiar voice called out from the second floor landing. Harry smiled as they both looked up, seeing Tom standing at the railing, a look of desperate relief passing through his crimson eyes. Remus leaned in closer and whispered, "Go on, I have to see Sirius, anyway. Remember, you love him, despite his mistakes."

Harry smiled gratefully, turning to his friend. "Thank you."

Remus nodded and left, seeking out his own partner. Harry sighed and faced Tom, watching as the older Ancient hurried tdown the stairs. He engulfed his Mate in a fierce embrace. Harry couldn't contain the small yelp of pain as Tom crushed his injured arm.

Tom pulled away, confused and worried. "I thought you were okay."

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. I just broke my arm in a duel against one of the werewolves. Don't worry; my opponent's already dead. It was just a test of honor, for them to see if I'm worthy enough for them to ally themselves with us."

"But why haven't you healed yourself? Or Remus?"

"I, for one, don't know any healing spells, and Remus isn't skilled enough to use healing magic, otherwise, it would already be done. Relax, love, I'm not in any danger."

Tom nodded, his concern never leaving his face. "Alright. Come, and I'll heal that for you."

As they made their way to the room they shared, Harry was grateful that Tom wasn't treating him like a fragile doll just because of his relatively minor injury. He had managed just fine without help in the past, and he didn't want to be fussed over, especially after being ignored and abused in his childhood, if it could be called that.

"Where are the others?"

"Hermione and Draco are in the library, like always, and they have started planning out their excavation mission for the Sword from the Prophecy. But unfortunately, it's a two year project, but they seem enthused. The twins are here, using one of the Potions labs I have in the basement for their concoctions and tricks, with the help of their latest mind, miss Ginny. The others are still at the Ministry and the Daily Prophet with most of the Deatheaters, although Severus should returning here soon, and Charlie has orders to recruit the dragons and their handlers in Romania. He should be leaving for that soon, after a bit of time to rest, and he should be gone for several months." Harry nodded, thinking about Tom's words. Things were going good for them.

"This war will take time. However, we are not without our own power, and we will be able to kill Dumbledore when the time comes."

"Exactly. With time, Dumbledore's power will grow, but he is near his limit, while we still have time on our hands. And it is not his armies, his forces that worry me the most. At this point in time, we could easily decimate his precious Order and the rogue Aurors, but our greatest concern is the old fool himself. For him, we need to be at our best. Come, sit down, and I'll take care of your arm." Tom said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Harry hadn't noticed the trip there.

He relaxed on the bed, watching as Tom removed his cloak, exposing his broken arm, wrapped up in a field splint. Gently, the Dark Lord cradled the broken arm, removing the splint, and with a quick spell, examined the fractured bone.

"Hm," He pressed gently on the broken arm, causing Harry to wince. "At least it's a clean break, although any more pressure, and we'd be seeing the bone, and a fair bit of blood." Tom passed his hand across Harry's injury, his hand glowing softly in the dim light of their room.

Harry bit back a small yelp of pain as his broken arm mended itself with Tom's magic. He could feel the separate pieces shifting, moving back to their proper places, and melding together.

"I was thinking of having Sirius act as a Minister of sorts, at the Ministry," Tom said, taking Harry's mind off of the pain. "And I think that we should send Ginny back to Hogwarts to recruit some of the older students. She's clever enough, and as the youngest of a large family, I'm sure she can still pull off the baby sister act to gain sympathy from Dumbledore. Add a sob story of some kind, and Dumbledore will have to act all caring and sympathetic."

"That... could actually work." His arm healed, Harry flexed and loosened the muscles. "We'll send her back on Halloween; something always happens on Halloween and that gives us about two weeks to prepare her for the necessary precautions that Dumbledore will have ready."

"That's all good and everything, but you look like you're going to fall asleep on me, so you are going to go to bed, and we'll deal with everything after a good night's sleep." Tom snickered as Harry pouted.

"Yes, mother."

Tom chuckled as he tucked Harry beneath the sheets, ignoring the younger Ancient's protests before slipping in right behind him, snuggling up against the other, the two of them fast asleep in moments.


	10. CH 10: PROGRESS OF WAR: PERSPECTIVES

SLYTHERIN'S PROPHECY

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: DUH.

CHAPTER 10: Progress of war: Perspectives

Sirius heaved a dramatic sigh as he finally finished up with the prisoners from the Ministry attack. It had taken him two days to do, even with Remus dropping by the day before to help out. Together, along with Bill, the three of them had divided the Ministry workers by threat-assessment and status-wise.

The mundane Ministry workers, the ones with the harmless jobs, were allowed to return to and continue with their jobs, but were supervised by a couple of Deatheaters. Those wizards and witches who had been in a position of authority, like the few remaining Aurors and the scattered remnants of the Defense Department, were treated like prisoners, locked away in the bowels of the Ministry building, to await processing at a later date.

The Department of Mysteries and the Unspeakables had given them a bit of trouble, barricading the whole Department until Sirius allowed them to continue working on whatever it was that they were working on. Sirius discovered happily that the Unspeakables didn't really care about who was in charge of things at the Ministry, so long as they were left alone to do their research, so long as no one but they knew what they were working on. Bill had actually managed to interview a few Unspeakables about their political viewpoints, discovering that most, if not all, thought that the deceased Fudge had been an idiot by cutting their funding. None of them seemed to trust Dumbledore and his hidden intentions all that much either; something about the old coot trying to discover and use their secret projects and research just one too many times. Sirius grinned gleefully at that.

Sirius assigned fifteen Deatheaters to guard the dungeons, using a rotation system at random, to prevent the usual laziness and sloppiness that was associated with the tediously boring task of guard duty. He also had Charlie organized the wands they had collected from their prisoners, separating each wand into it's own box, clearly marked and labeled to be stored in the archives.

Remus had taken it upon himself to search out known Order members, taking them to a separated dungeon to be processed on a threat-assessment, and feeling only slightly bad at pulling Arthur Weasley from the other prisoners. He also kept Percy isolated in his own cell at the far end of the dungeons, the cell itself silenced, especially since he knew Severus' identity.

Now Sirius made it to his office, Fudge's old office, to just have a breather from the work. He knew that the former Minister had done nothing right during his stay in office, and it was already a pain trying to sort through all the mess, making his job all the more difficult, but as Acting Minister, Sirius was determined to do better than expected, or even better than necessary, if only to help Harry and Tom in their world domination goals.

He sank into his chair, closing his eyes tiredly. Merlin, he needed to sleep, if only for a few hours. After a moment, he sat up and started riffling through all the paperwork on his desk, surprised at all the little things that seemed to need his direct approval or attention. He scanned through several reports quickly, snorting with disgust that some of these fools thought that they could actually get away with bullshit under His watch. It was now obscenely clear that Fudge had never actually read through any of the documents in his care.

Coming to a decision, Sirius began to reply to each report and document, telling many of those who released the papers that he was no fool or idiot, and that many of the Department Heads had the authority to make a good deal of decisions needed, stating that Sirius did not have time to baby-sit. He also threatened several wizards who were, playing the system, so to speak. It seemed that during his stay in office, Cornelius Fudge had accepted bribes from Deatheaters, and had allowed corrupt Ministry officials to slowly empty the Ministry's coffers. What an idiot.

A light knock on the door to his office interrupted Sirius from his inner musings. He glanced up irritably before going back to his work. "Come in."

The door opened and Remus stepped inside, smiling tiredly. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything important." He said lightly. Sirius gave a sigh and rubbed at his eyes.

"No, not terribly important. Just highly annoying." He waved his hand, motioning for the werewolf to take a seat. "Come, sit down. Do you have anything to report? Or is this just a social visit, not that I mind." He grinned.

Remus shrugged. "Both, to be honest. I managed to locate and contain most, if not all, of the Ministry-based Order members. Most of the Aurors have disappeared, probably going to Dumbledore as we speak, but most of the Order members we currently have in custody are in no authoritative position. A few, two or three, have access to highly classified information, but I've contained them in the second subbasement dungeons, along with Percy Weasley. What do you propose to do with him?"

Sirius was silent for a moment, thinking. Finally, he sighed, and leaned back in his seat. "I don't know. At worst, we have to kill him, and at best, we erase that memory, but memory charms can be broken. That depends on his family that we have."

Remus stared at him for a minute, face expressionless. "You're doing that a lot. Too often."

Sirius was puzzled. "Doing what?"

"The sighing. When was the last time you actually slept?"

The ex-convict chuckled. "To be perfectly honest, not since the attack the day after you left for the other Lycans with Varien."

Remus' usually gentle features suddenly took on a sharp-edged determination. "Paddy, you are going to go home immediately and get some rest. Some real rest, and I mean actual sleep. I'll finish up here, and Seeker will see to it that things go smoothly. I will join you at home in three hours, and if you're not asleep by then, I'll knock you out cold."

"All right, all right, geez," Sirius stood up with a flourish, hands raised in mock surrender. "I'm going! I'll check on the kids, though, to make sure that they're getting enough sleep. Those two don't sleep on a regular basis. They nearly as bad as Brewer when he plays with his potions."

Remus grinned at that. "Padfoot, go. I'll be home soon."

Sirius nodded and put on his half mask, leaving the office after a quick hug from his mate. He leisurely traveled through the Ministry building, ignoring the hushed activity around him. Many of the Deatheaters bowed to him as he passed, seeing that he was one of the Elite.

The main Hall of the Ministry, with all the Floo networks and that disgusting, inappropriate fountain (Sirius hated that thing), had been cleaned of all the debris and rubble and any evidence of combat, once again, perfectly clean. Most of the Floo networks had been closed for security reasons and guards were everywhere.

Sirius made his way to one of the few remaining networks that were open, calling out, "Riddle Manor!" before leaving the Ministry behind.

The Manor was quiet, as most everyone should have been asleep at the time. He yawned, thinking suddenly of his bed. But he knew she should see if the Dark Lords were awake, so that he could give a quick report. If not, it could wait until morning.

All those who lived in Riddle Manor had rooms in the East wing, away from the rest of the house and on the third floor. The library and training dojo were on the second floor of the East wing, and their War Room was on ground level. The West wing contained the dungeons, converted from the basements, the large, open room they would use for Deatheater meetings, and several guest rooms. Finally, the North wing held Severus' potions labs, the kitchens and House Elves, and a conservatory, in which grew an abundance of small trees, exotic plant life, and rare specimens of nature.

The three wings were connected in the middle by a large foyer and several staircases. It also held the Floo connections. This is where Sirius was, moving towards the East wing.

He paused in the library, grinning as he caught sight of Draco fast asleep at the desk he shared with Hermione. The young Malfoy was going to be sore in the morning, but at least he was sleeping. And Hermione was nowhere in sight, meaning that she was probably asleep in her room.

Sirius continued on to his room, very much intent on reaching his own bed before he collapsed into blissful sleep. Now that he had the chance to get some rest, he was exhausted.

In his room, he managed to pull off his boots and he dropped his mask on a table, falling into bed full dressed. He buried himself into his blankets and his cloak, curling up on himself. He was out like a light in moments.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was awake in the early morning, staring out her window as pre-dawn light filled the skies with a variety of gray tones. She barely slept anymore, needing only a few hours a night at most to function properly.

Her mind raced as she thought about her new mission. Harry and Tom had briefed her the day previous, giving her the bare facts of her new mission. Return to Hogwarts, spy on the students and faculty as best as she could, recruit students among the older years, and be McGonagal's contact to the Dark Order. She would show up at the school on Halloween, just over a week away, terrified and pitiful. They would probably have to rough her up a bit for effect, though, if necessary.

She had never, personally seen Dumbledore being manipulative, so she wasn't sure what she would have to look for, and she doubted her own skills of persuasion, as well. Perhaps her Head of House would be able to give her some pointers and advice.

She thought about her friends at the school, particularly a certain Ravenclaw in her year. Ginny missed her friends, but her family, her new family, was more important to her, especially now. She dreaded and cringed at the thought of her inevitable encounter with Ron when she returned.

Her youngest older brother would pitch a fit about Harry, buying into all the lies. He would ask about Hermione and sulk. Ginny could imagine it, even now, a week away. Ron would probably end up hurting her with his temper, and Ginny knew it, and prepared herself for it. Harry would be furious, and slightly guilty, but Tom would understand. Harry, too, would understand the need for her to undergo any abuse from her family at Hogwarts, and he knew that she could just use it to her advantage, but it was just in his nature to feel guilty for the pain others went through.

Heaving a sigh, Ginny left her window, her feet taking her through the halls of the sleeping Manor. She had heard Sirius come in about and hour ago, meaning that Remus had most likely kicked the Animagus out of the Ministry due to exhaustion. She had come to learn that while the werewolf had self-restraint when it came to his own personal health when trying to accomplish something of great importance, Sirius had no such restraint, and threw himself into whatever he was doing with everything he had. He had been like that while training her and her brothers in the summer.

She figured that Hermione and Draco were already sleeping, completely out of this reality now that Severus had pushed them practically to their beds earlier in the evening, and they'd be out for a while now. Severus himself might be in the Potions labs working, but it was likely that he was catching up on some rest as well, since he was going to be all over the place, at the Manor, helping Hermione and Draco while planning strategies with Tom and Harry, and at the Ministry, helping Remus take care of Sirius and all the minor issues that would need dealing with, and at the Daily Prophet, where the twins would be in charge, and just anywhere he would be needed for anything that had to be done.

Charlie would be leaving in the morning for Romania, having spent so much time away from his dragons and their handlers. They knew that the news of Charlie's 'defection' hadn't reached the other dragon tamers, and wouldn't for some time, if at all, since there was so much confusion to work around, and at the present time, it probably wasn't even on Dumbledore's priority list to enlist the dragon tamers to his cause in the nearby future, and besides, Charlie would have been the insider Dumbledore would have used to gain the aid of the dragon tamers in the first place, not to mention that he was one of the best dragon handlers Romania's had in twenty years, making his expertise and experience much more valued.

Her feet took her to the library, to her favorite section of the large, comfortable room. It was almost surprising, but Tom had a decent amount of fiction books, both muggle and wizard. It had become her favorite pastime to curl up in front on the blazing fire with a good book of another world that didn't exist. With a flitter of a smile, she found her current book and settled into the armchair that she deemed as 'hers'. As she picked up her place within the pages, familiar music floated gently through the open doors and she smiled; Fawkes had started singing again. The bird had really taken to Harry and Tom, and the rest of them, actually. It was... comforting.

Soon she was lost once again within the words of her book and the images her imagination created from those words, lost in her own little world.

* * *

As preparations continued, time seemed to pass unnoticed, until Harry realized that it had only been a few weeks since everyone seemed to scatter. Ginny was at Hogwarts now, recovering from the injuries she had sustained upon her departure for the school. To make it easier on everyone, Tom and Severus had taken it upon themselves to give her the convincing proof she need to secure her position at the school, deciding to take all the guilt they could and perhaps sparing the others from the ugliness of what was necessary for their plans. It had mostly worked, except that Harry had been adamant about at least watching the process, to steel his resolve for the future endeavors he would undoubtedly have to participate in during this war.

It had taken Tom several hours after the youngest Weasley had departed to calm Harry down and reassure him. It was a good sign, because Tom felt that Harry should never be coldhearted about anything. In his eyes, Harry should never be comfortable with torture, or even hurting another being or creature.

Charlie was also gone, having left for the dragon colonies nearly three weeks ago, and he wasn't expected to report back for a few months at least. But the dragon handler knew how to take care of himself, he knew what was expected of him, and also what to look for when it came to signs of trouble.

Bill had returned to Gringotts, calling on his racked up vacation and sick days as an excuse for his absence. But still, he had received a warning from his bosses that another stunt like his recent 'endeavor' would get him very much fired. He would still be working with Sirius in running the Ministry, but his aid would be very limited, and more towards a financial point, since he already worked with a bank. In other words, Bill had become the new Head of Finance within the Ministry and a financial advisor for Sirius.

The next couple of years were certainly going to be quite busy.

Back at the Manor, several delegations were slowly beginning to arrive, in one form or another, either in person or by means of written communication. The guest wing of the Manor now held three Lycans, two centaurs from the Forbidden Forest, one vampire sent from his clan to investigate their goals, and a pack of griffins hiding in the woods at the back of the Manor, just past the cemetery.

In another few weeks, Hermione and Draco would be ready to begin their major excavation project, and their first stop was just outside a small little village on the coast. They had a group of at least ten Deatheaters assigned to each of them, and after the first site, they would spilt up, with Hermione going west and Draco going east. The two academics had also set up a form of communication between the two of them through enchanted mirrors, created with Sirius and Remus' help. They would also be carrying with them a large number of shrunken ready to use and illegal two-way Portkeys. Right now, they were just going over their final plans and preparations, checking their respective timelines and such.

There was another larger scale battle being planned for just before the Christmas break, and this time, the target were the different ports leading out of the United Kingdom specifically used by the wizarding world, to block off the mainland until they could move outward. Tom had explained that he didn't want anyone interfering with their takeover of the wizarding world. In this, Tom and Severus were the masterminds, and Dmitri of the wolves joined them in their planning. Harry watched and learned through it all, only occasionally adding his own input, and sometimes surprising the others with a half conceived idea or notion that, once fine-tuned, could have a major impact on the outcome of their plans. It would also be much easier for them since Sirius held control over the Floo system, and all the legal Portkeys.

Harry also sent out random scrimmages of Deatheaters to attack random towns and semi-isolated areas, attacking some minor points in Dumbledore's defenses, in an effort to keep the old man on edge. He refused to give the Headmaster enough time to recuperate from the heavy loss of the Ministry. He did, however, leave Grimmauld Place alone, for the time being, and he knew that what remained of the Order was holed up in the Black family home; at least until Dumbledore could find another Headquarters. He wanted to toy with the old man a little.

And so it was, as the day came to a close near the end of November, Tom called an end to the meeting sending everyone assembled off for some rest. Here, Harry decided to mention the Order Headquarters, feeling the need to take it away from their enemies.

"Before you all leave for some well-deserved rest, I would just like to mention something I believe the rest of us have forgotten about." He said, rising from his seat beside Tom in the war room. Tom, Dmitri, Remus and Severus paused, bringing their attention to him.

"What have we forgotten?" Severus voiced the question that was on all their minds at Harry's statement.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore still resides there, whenever he isn't at Hogwarts, along with the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix, I'm sure. We haven't been giving him enough time to try and find a more secure location for his Headquarters, but I don't know how long that will last. My reasoning for this is that the Noble House of Black is still under Dumbledore's Fidelius Charm, so the location is somewhat secure for him to remain with his hold over it. We've been harassing him quite continuously for the last little bit, since the Ministry's fall, and he has a school to run, which should be on the verge of panic as it is. He has also lost his spy and Potions Master, and needed to replace the DADA professor as well. He was never prepared for a situation like the one he's in right now, and I doubt it that he prepared the rest of the Order.

"The Order has lost a fair few key players, and they, as a whole, are trying to bring their scattered pieces back together. I know that Tom struck a hard blow during their battle at the Ministry, and it was enough to throw the old man off balance. But it probably hasn't even occurred to him yet that Grimmauld Place could be, and is, a security risk for him and a target for us."

"You may be on to something, My Lord." Severus was quiet, astounded that he hadn't thought about the Black Manor before. It was obvious that it hadn't occurred to anyone yet.

"Do you suggest an attack then? Before Dumbledore can remove his forces and everything that may have some value to us from the House of Black?" Tom asked, a glint of pride showing in his crimson eyes. Harry grinned and nodded.

"As soon as possible. Preferably within a week."

"Very well. Thank you for mentioning that to us, Varien. Well, gentlemen, we'll continue this discussion at 0800 sharp. Until then." Tom dismissed them and he and Harry quickly hurried to their shared rooms.

"You did good today; I'm proud of you. You are a natural leader, and it's showing now that your skills are more fine-tuned." Tom said as he pulled Harry into his arms, bringing the sheets up to cover them both. Harry smiled at his mate's praise, soaking it up.

"Thank you. Grimmauld Place has been itching in the back of my mind for a few weeks now, but we've both been so busy lately, with everything, that I've kept putting it off." He cuddled further into his Mate's arms, almost feeling the light smile his action produced of the other.

"We all have been busy, and this is the first, and hopefully the only war you're running. You're doing remarkably well. Get some sleep; we'll deal with Grimmauld Place in the morning."

Harry nodded, and within a few minutes, his breathing evened out, and Tom joined him in his sleep, and both of them were blissfully undisturbed in their slumber.

* * *

For Draco, the time passing was mostly unnoticed. But it finally caught up to him as he strolled through the frozen gardens in the sharp sunlight. Tomorrow morning, he and Hermione would leave for the town of Seaton, with Deatheaters-turned-excavators and their search would begin.

It had started snowing a week and a half previous, startling almost everyone with the sudden reminder of the passing time. It had also alerted Draco that he still had responsibilities that needed to be dealt with in regards to his family Estate, since he was the current Head of the Malfoy line. So two days after the first snowfall, Draco had summoned his family solicitors to one of his estates in France, and over the course of several long hours, Draco was able to gain complete and total access of every liquid asset he owned, and he tightened security around his vaults and information to the degree that the old Ministry's best hackers couldn't have gotten through.

He was also going to fund this entire project with the contents of several of his vaults- not that it made much of a dent in his inheritance.

However, by the end of everything, he was going to be noticeably less wealthy.

But that was over and done with for now. Anything else concerning his financial status could wait a few months at least, six months, at the most.

A chill breeze cut through the thick material of his cloak, and he shivered briefly. He looked briefly back towards the Manor, and caught sight of a light in the library window, a dim shadow obscuring some of that light. Hermione must be awake then.

The thought of the clever girl warmed his heart, and a smile touched his face, gentle and warm even in the frosty chill of the early morning. He knew that the longer he remained in her company, studying and researching with her, the more he cared about her. He was noticing the subtleties of her nature, the ever growing spark of wit and prose. He had yet to win an argument over anything with her, and it would probably just get harder further down the line. He was already looking forward to it!

As he started back towards the Manor, Draco came to the realization that every person who had come to the Manor was well on their way on a path of self-discovery, revealing, for each of them, a great deal of many surprises. In many ways, everyone in the Manor had found their freedom, whether they realized it or not, in ways no one could have suspected. And for some of them, they wouldn't have wanted it, either, the way things had been before.

He smiled at this realization, and walked back to the Manor, his step much lighter and a gleam within his grayish orbs. Things were going to start going better now.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was certainly in a serious predicament. Almost instantly after the Ministry had been overrun, those who had been able to escape had flooded to Hogwarts and the school was quickly becoming a fortress. The few remaining Aurors had set up a number of wards on the perimeter of the grounds, and bolstered the main defenses of the castle itself. The quidditch pitch had been turned into a training arena, and the Aurors had already recruited many of the seventh years into their training, desperately trying to raise an army before the Dark Lord's next attack.

The parents of students had also flooded to the school in an effort to stay safe in one of the last places many people considered safe. The school was becoming very crowded, and almost all of the guest rooms in the castle were occupied, as well several of the unused classrooms that littered the large castle. It was all he could do to keep his students to continue their studies with all the distractions going on around them.

Everyone was fully aware of the their current danger, and the threat that awaited them outside the castle and it's grounds. It was nothing but pure chaos at it's best.

He was also finding it harder to escape the school, since he was such a high profile wizard. Since everyone knew who his was, and regarded him with such high esteem, he had very little privacy, except perhaps in the secure corners of his office and quarters, and this was disrupting his own plans to fight and defeat the Chosen One and his Serpent Lord.

He needed his privacy right now, in this crucial time before the war broke out completely, while both forces were mobilizing. He needed this time to find the perfect weapon against that bastard child Harry Potter and the pathetic Dark Lord Voldemort. He also had an idea as to where he could find such a weapon, and if he could succeed, then he would come out as the victor, and the world would once again be his!

But there were things in his way. He knew Minerva was keeping her own counsel lately, especially since he had spurned her about the Potter brat. She always had a soft spot in her heart for the former student, and he knew that she would never have understood his reasoning behind his abandonment of the boy before he could come into his powers fully. It was better this way, and Dumbledore couldn't, and wouldn't, change the past for anyone, not even for Minerva.

She was going to prove to be an obstacle later on, oh, he was certain of that.

Then there were the Weasleys. Since the miraculous return of their daughter, the family had become the poster family for the Wizarding world, and Molly was enjoying the power that came with that status a little too much. Arthur wasn't too much of a concern, but he had taken the Grangers under his wing, mourning for their 'lost' daughter with them. He wouldn't be much a threat unless something happened to his youngest child; then Arthur Weasley could prove to be very dangerous.

And The Weasley children... well, the few that remained with him and the side of Light. Young Percy was nowhere to be found, not since the capture of the Ministry, and he was presumed dead, not that Dumbledore would have used him anyway. The child had always been a little too conceited, and pompous. His attitude had always something to be desired, and he had been smart enough to have resisted Dumbledore's coercion if the boy had felt he had overstepped his bounds.

The youngest boy, Ronald, would be much easier for him to manipulate. He was so full of anger and rage at everything in the world. That anger would be easy to mold, and he could make the boy into the perfect soldier, fighting for him, and him alone. He could make the boy strong, and he wasn't the smartest wizard around, despite his prowess with a chessboard, which would make it easier for him as the Weasley boy wouldn't be able to detect any falsehoods.

The daughter, however, was a high risk, and she could prove to be a very dangerous problem. He knew he would not be able to control her to his whims, and he had the notion that she was hiding something, but if she was acting the spy, she was proving to be either equal to or surpassing Severus' skills. She was currently the only scion of hope for those who had suffered from the Chosen One and the Serpent Lord. She was the only one to have returned from the clutches of death and the Dark. She was everywhere, surrounded by her friends and well-wishers, and her family. Minerva had also taken to her, keeping her close by at all times possible, but that could be because young Ginny was one of Minerva's lions, safely returned to the castle.

Many of the Aurors were also seeking his advice, and seeking for him to be their leader, more so than he already was. They wanted him to be more involved with their war plans and their meetings. They wanted him to abandon his school, and focus entirely on the war that was fast approaching, and they wanted the children to be fodder for the war. But Albus would never do that; the children of this school were his to direct, his to control. The children of his school were to be HIS army!

But, at last, he was finally able to seek a moment's peace and privacy, in the middle of the night during the first week in December. He roamed the lowest passages of the school, deep below ground, and deep within the belly of the castle. No one would find him here, as no one else knew these passages as well as he did.

He reached a dead end in the hallways, leading into a solitary room. The stone down here was damp, almost directly beneath the lake opposite of the Chamber of Secrets. He imagined that no one but himself had been down in this room for hundreds of years. The room would suit the purpose he had in mind, and he smiled grimly.

He had a plan to defeat the Chosen One and his Serpent Lord, but he would to do something that even he didn't was right, even for the cause of the Light. This task that he had in mind was troubling, but he was determined to bring down his enemies before they could truly bring about chaos.

He hated that he would have to do this to her, but he was reaching a dead end.

Inside the large stone room, spelled against the moisture and other elements, was a coffin, freshly dug from it's grave. The coffin itself was simple in design, but had been engraved with an intricate and delicate flower, enchanted to last through the ages of wear and tear beneath the earth. Workstations were strewn about the rest of the room, surrounding the coffin, and on a few tables, there were cauldrons simmering and bubbling within their stasis spells. He had taken a great many precautions in preparing this, since he didn't know how long it would take him, especially with so many distractions and interruptions from the rest of the castle above him.

He removed the stasis spells from a few of the cauldrons, and adding a few ingredients to each, he chanted, infusing each of the potions with power. He added a bit of blood, sacrificed from a centaur he'd caught a few days earlier, and he knew that this was very Dark magic he was working.

But it would do very nicely.

Once the potions had settled again, he replaced the stasis spells and turned, facing the coffin. He sighed, smiling fondly as he recalled who occupied the coffin.

"My dear, I am truly sorry for the suffering you'll have to endure for me and the side of Light, but I am afraid this is necessary. You are the only one who can defeat them both. Soon, you'll be able to wake up and live again, and you'll do what I tell you is necessary, for the safety of the world." He patted the wood gently and traced the engraving fondly. "You'll be my little weapon, the world's hero, just like your son was supposed to be."

* * *

Ginny was getting worried. While she had learned a considerable amount about spying from Minerva, and she had made progress with recruitment, she still had almost nothing on Dumbledore. The old man was being reclusive, and was most definitely plotting something horrific; she was unable to even get close enough to him to find out even a hint.

She had already recruited many of the seventh year Gryffindor boys, with the sole exception of her brother Ron, as well as a few Ravenclaws with the help of her best friend Luna Lovegood, and even a few Hufflepuffs who had known Cedric Diggory before his death. The few remaining Slytherins were resisting her, but that was to be expected with the prejudice they were receiving from the rest of the school and it's new occupants.

It seemed that the rest of the wizarding world was flocking to the sanctuary of the school and Dumbledore, and the remnants of the old Ministry had turned the castle into a fortress.

It was getting harder to have a moment's peace as well, considering she was the only 'survivor' of her Lord's 'tyranny and destruction'. The thought made her sick. It was only by Minerva's intervention that Ginny was able to have her breathing space, and even then, it was usually in the company of the Head of Gryffindor.

The older witch was also getting worried, Ginny knew, about the recent activities of Dumbledore. There was no explanation, and no reason for the old man to be excluding himself from the war effort, unless it was because whatever he was planning needed the utmost secrecy, and was very, very dangerous.

She would be able to give her report to Harry and Tom on the next Hogsmeade trip next week, through the local post office and an anonymous owl to the town closest to Little Hangleton, where one of the other Elite would pick up her letter. It would be a different owl each time, to lessen the chances of someone intercepting her reports, and thanks to Minerva, she also knew how to write in code, disguising important information in seemingly irrelevant banter.

It had been hard for her to return to the castle, and dealing with all the people, when all she wanted was the solitude of the Manor. While her parents had been relieved about her return, and were way overprotective ever since, her brother had initially treated her like the plague. Ron had confronted her a day or two after her return, demanding all sorts of things, and when she had been unable to answer them to his satisfaction, he had grabbed her roughly and shaken her, blaming her for Hermione's disappearance and apparent death, and wishing that Hermione had returned safely instead of her. Her forced injuries from Tom and Severus hadn't even been completely healed, and the bruises on her arms had taken days to fade and go away, and Ginny had learned to keep her distance from the unruly, violent redhead she had called her brother.

She had quickly realized that Ron would be a big problem if Dumbledore managed to get through to him, which is what she feared. He was really a brilliant strategist, and with Dumbledore as his mentor, he would create havoc on their plans. Ginny also feared that if he ever found out of Draco's growing friendship with Hermione, he would stop at nothing to kill the blonde. Ron's anger would be very useful to Dumbledore, and both she and Minerva knew it, but there was nothing they could do about it on their end.

Then there were her parents. Molly just cried these days, happy that her daughter was returned to her, but she also cried constantly for the children she'd 'lost'. She mourned them even though there was no evidence that they were dead. She was useless. Her father, Arthur, was another story. After some time, she might be able to recruit him to their cause, but it would probably be only if something else happened to her. She was till the youngest child, and she would have to greater chance of ensuring that their family line survived, and she knew that Arthur would see to it that the Weasley line was secure, since it was one of the few things he had left in his control.

But other than that, she had squat to report. Nothing. Things at the school were going slowly. With the Aurors setting up a rough base of operations, and training as many students they could get their hands, despite the many parents that had also arrived, she was trying to avoid getting caught by them. She was sure they would like to speak with her alone at some point, since she was the only witch with personal experience with their enemy. And while it would be good to know what the remaining Aurors were planning, there was no way she could find out without getting trapped.

At the present moment, she was hurrying down a relatively empty corridor to her Charms class; she was late for it because the new DADA professor had wanted to talk to her, reassuring her that if she needed anyone to talk to, someone was always available. It was nice that people were looking out her but Ginny was getting tired of everyone treating her like a porcelain doll that was about to break.

She rushed into the Charms corridor and crashed right into someone, falling to the floor and dropping all of her books as she went. She looked up from the floor and cringed; she had just plowed right into her brother, Ron, who did not look at all happy to see her.

"Sorry," She said, picking up her fallen books and stuffing them into her bag before getting to her feet. "I can't talk right now, I have to get to Charms."

"I don't care." Ron barred her way as she tried to move past him, and he grabbed her arm. "We're going to have a little talk again, just a friendly chat between siblings, you get me?" His smile was ugly, malicious, and his eyes burned coldly.

"Ron, I'm late as it is. I'm also behind in my studies. Please, I have to go to class, so let go. Don't you have class as well?" She tried to wheedle her way out of this 'talk' Ron wanted, but his grip on her arm remained firm.

He pulled her into an empty classroom, locked it and released her arm roughly, making her stumble into an old desk. His wand was out as he glared at her.

"Tell me again, sister dearest, how was it that you, and you alone escaped from the Dark Lord and Potter, when there were more capable wizards captured with you. Tel me again how is it that Hermione is not here in your place. If anyone could have escaped, it would be her." He glared at her, throwing a silencing spell on the room.

She gulped nervously. She was in a dangerous position, and she knew it. Ron had become powerful under the training regimen the Aurors had been pressuring on students, and something about him had been lost with Hermione's disappearance, like he had lost his sense of morality, his conscience. He didn't care how it happened, but he always got his way, be it on the practice field or otherwise.

Ginny stuck to her story, making no sudden movements, but still defiant. "I told you already, and everyone else! Fred and George were going to take me to Diagon Alley that day, and Deatheaters ambushed us on the way there. Hermione was already there when we were brought to Voldemort. There wasn't any sign of Harry then. We were placed in different cells in the basement of his fortress and more or less forgotten about. The guards assigned to my cell, at least, barely remembered to feed me regularly, if at all. I've told you this!"

"How could you escape? Why you?" He demanded, shooting off a Reducto spell at the desk closest to her.

Ginny shielded herself from the flying debris, bringing her arms in front of her. "What is your problem? I escaped when someone further down the cellblock made a fuss during our mealtime and my guards left my cell unlocked! I was able to grab hold of one of the torches lining the walls and brought it down on one of the few Deatheaters' head. I grabbed his wand and blasted my way through one of the side entrances. I got caught and they brought me to Voldemort. He beat me up and sent me back here as a warning to Dumbledore!" She flinched as Ron exploded another desk. "Isn't that good enough?!"

The taller redhead was suddenly in front of her and he slapped her before she could move. The force of the hit was enough to send her sprawling. Ron sneered at her, disdainful. "You had the chance to get Hermione out of there and you left her behind. Then you have the nerve to parade around the castle like a hero, like you did something special. You're pathetic, and I should kill you before you get more innocent people hurt and killed."

Ginny stared at her brother, incredulous. Had he really just said that? She was frightened enough to know that he would kill her, too, if he was pushed enough. "Are you serious?! What could I have done? I didn't even know if she was still alive when I escaped! Let alone what cell she could have been in, if she was even in the same block as I was!" She crawled away from him, scrambling to her feet. She knew her story was good, with no holes to exploit. "Besides, if you kill me here and now, you'll be a kinslayer! Mum and Dad would disown you, the rest of the wizarding world will shun and despise you and you would be left out for the wolves!"

Ron realized the truth in her words and backed off, another sneer marring his face. "But in the battlefield, well, that will be a different story. But if you ever even think about mentioning our little 'meeting' today to anyone, I will find some way to set up an unfortunate and tragic 'accident'." He released the silencing and locking spells and left the empty classroom, leaving Ginny alone, tears running down her face.

She waited a few minutes, gathered up her things and headed for the Gryffindor dorms. She needed to think about how she was going to report this to Harry and Tom without Ron suspecting anything.

If Dumbledore decided that Ron would make a good weapon, then they were in trouble. A volatile Weasley bent on revenge with a self-righteous fury would be a very big problem for them.

* * *

The Manor house was empty, and Harry was left alone to his solitude. Currently, everyone else who was able was with Tom, scattered across the country, leading groups of Deatheaters and some werewolves in the attacks planned for the wizarding ports leading to the mainland that would effectively close them off from the rest of the world, at least until they were ready to deal with it.

As to why he wasn't with Tom, leading one of the attacks himself, well... he had nearly collapsed earlier in the day. It had been the first vision he'd had since hearing the Prophecy, since he had resolved his differences with Tom, and this vision, while fragmented, had frightened him. It had also startled Tom and Severus enough for them to convince him to stay behind on this mission.

The vision itself had lasted only a few seconds, but he had lost sense of his surroundings, and everything had felt like it had turned upside down. The images had flashed by in sharp bursts, painful. It had been a while before he could regain his senses and tell the others about the vision, and when he had gazed up at them from where he'd fallen on the floor, they had been startled and worries. Tom especially had seemed frightened for him.

He sighed and found himself in the library, empty now that Hermione and Draco had left with their bands of Deatheaters and Centaurs for their archeological expeditions, searching for the Sword of Darkness. No one was in the Manor and Harry felt incredibly lonely. The twins were looking after matters at the Daily Prophet while Severus was away, and Remus wasn't due back at the Manor for another week, being the go-between for Sirius at the Ministry and Tom. Ginny wasn't going to be back at the Manor possibly until she graduated from Hogwarts, and even then, possibly until it would be time to reveal their identities during the war, when they would have to take up their side of the war. Bill was in Egypt, back on his previous assignment from the goblins before this had all started, and he was only able to send the odd letter or fire call with an update every now and then. Charlie wouldn't be able to report back to them for another couple of months, he knew that, but he still the missed the company of the elder brothers, Charlie and Bill. They were his surrogate older brothers, and they were the ones he usually went to if he had to talk to someone about anything, including his concerns about and regarding Tom.

Even Fawkes wasn't around. The phoenix had taken a liking to Hermione and Draco and had followed them when they had left. The fiery bird had stayed with him for most of the day before leaving, crooning a soft trill every now and then for Harry's comfort, and he had appreciated the gesture.

He grabbed a book on advanced Transfiguration and settled into a chair beside the fire and began to read. Despite everything that was going on, with learning everything he could about warfare and politics, he still needed a basic education, now more than ever since he was no longer at Hogwarts, but Tom had the best library he had seen, and he was so far able to keep up the basic lessons he needed.

Today, his thoughts seemed to drift away from his book, leading his mind back to the vision. None of his other visions had been so fractured and painful, but then the other visions had always been Voldemort-induced. If Harry had to take a guess, he though that his previous visions were something that was controlled by his link with the Dark Lord, and had probably limited his visions to things that related to the link between them. Now that his link with Tom had stabilized, it wasn't a factor with his visions, resulting in the vision that felt like it had almost shattered his mind.

He had only seen bits of an event, and there had been screaming, too, and someone had been crying. He had seen flashes of green eyes, a woman's eyes, crying. There had been the clatter of chains, and he thought he had seen a familiar figure bound in chains, reaching out for something. An arrow with bright green fletching had struck something, and he had felt pain with it had hit. He had heard Dumbledore laugh, and had seen the old man's blue eyes twinkling. Anything had been lost, as he had collapsed.

He sighed, again. There was very little to go on with this vision, but he felt that he knew whom those eyes had belonged to, and that he should know the bound figure. He realized that those bright green eyes probably belonged to the figure. When he had been able to stand again right after the vision had hit, he had told Severus and Tom as much of it as he could, and even they hadn't been able to make heads or tails of the thing, although the two figured that it would be something disastrous for them.

Harry finally put his book aside, and stood from his chair to stand at the window. The day was growing late, but they had estimated that it would take a few days before they could fully control the ports, to stop any incoming Floos, and they would also be using the ports as focusing points for an anti-aparation shield that would seal the island off directly.

In a bid to stave off the loneliness of the empty Manor, Harry went to war room, where they planned out their attacks, and removed Ginny's latest report from Tom's desk. He had read it already, but the information inside had disturbed him deeply. He hadn't realized the true character that Ron was revealing now, and it startled him that his once best friend had become so violent, so... cold.

It also worried him that Dumbledore was making himself scarce, despite the activity in the castle. He was planning something that could truly devastate them if they weren't able to stop the old man. The Auror activity at the castle was also slightly disturbing. The thought of using the children of the castle as fodder for their war was inevitable, but he felt saddened by it nonetheless.

This war, completely unavoidable by Dumbledore's decision, was going to take it's toll on everyone affected by it, and after the war was won, it would take a long time before they fully recovered from it, and Harry knew that it was going to hard on everyone. There were going to be casualties, and both sides will be suffering greatly.

He was glad that his Elites were such strong people, because they would be the ones giving hope to the masses as he and Tom fought against Dumbledore. They were his pillars that he relied on for strength, as he had no illusions about his own strength. Harry knew that he was only as strong as the people around, that he gained his own strength from them, gained his strength to be able to protect them.

He wondered about his own strength, despite the people he kept around him, and he wondered if he was strong enough to carry them through this war and into the turbulent years ahead. He knew that if they won this war, that the first few years while he and Tom set up their kingdom were going to be rough on everyone.

He turned away from the window, suddenly irritated. It was this manor, empty like this, that was making him all depressing. He wished for something to do, something that would occupy him until the others would be able to return. He left the library in search of that something.

* * *

The battles were over, they had won control of the wizarding ports, with reports coming in from each squad with their own success and of the token resistance of each location. Tom roamed the empty halls of one indistinctive building, used by British wizards as a main portkey office. Portkeys were made here by Ministry officials and sent to the Ministry for distribution via Floo, of which they also had control.

But Tom was distracted this night, as he had been for the last few days. Not distracted enough for others to notices, except for, perhaps, his Elites. He was worried about Harry, and the horrible vision his little one had suffered from. The thing had been ghastly to watch, those few horrid seconds as his Mate fell to the floor with a sharp cry.

He had known, even when he had sent hateful visions to his Mate before the Prophecy's revelation, that the visions sent weren't generally painful; the only aspect that had hurt the younger Ancient then had his hatred and anger, but the vision itself had caused disorientation at the worst.

He had wondered about the cause of the vision as well, since there was no previous indication that the Potter line had been even the slightest bit clairvoyant. While there was the possibility that the Evans line, the family line of Harry's mother Lily, had the Gift of Sight, surely it would have shown itself with the brilliant witch herself. But it hadn't. There was no precedent for Harry's Gift, and that alone was cause for worry in his mind.

Tom longed to be home, at the Manor with his Mate, and away from the machinations of war that continuously pulled him away. He knew Harry would chafe at being left behind, and that the younger Ancient needed to been seen on the battlefield soon, or he would otherwise be seen as weak, but with the sudden revelation of Harry's Gift... well, he had seen it has a necessary precaution, and Severus had agreed with him, having witnessed the vision himself.

But enough of these morbid thoughts of things that were beyond his control; he would be leaving here soon, free to return home to his Mate! He longed for the warm embrace, of that brilliant smile that could light the room, of those sparkling eyes that burned with emotion for him. He wanted nothing more than to return to the Manor and shower his Mate with his affection. He smiled quietly at the thought.

Remus showed up then, Flooing in from one of the various rooms in this innocuous building. He came out into the hallway just ahead of Tom and nodded as he saw his Lord. The werewolf bowed and saluted, his polished steel mask gleaming.

"Your report, Moony?"

"Sir, every target has been conquered, with minor resistance. I just finished overseeing the reinforcements of the wards surrounding the long distance Apparation field in Manchester. Everything is going smoothly, as planned."

"Anything from the remnants of the Order, and remaining Auror forces?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing, sir. Not even a scout to check out the situation. They've remained holed up at Hogwarts, just like we predicted and from what our spies have told us."

Tom started to laugh lightly, the sound full of contempt. "Good. That will make it all the easier to gather them all in one place, but that is ages away."

"Yes, sir. My Lord, if I may suggest..." Remus trailed off, his golden eyes just barely glinting from behind the mask that kept his identity secret from all others.

Tom raised a black brow in question. "Yes?"

"Go back to Headquarters. To be perfectly honest, you're not needed here anymore, and He is waiting." The Lycan smirked, knowing he could get away with his blatant and somewhat disrespectful honesty. "We can take care of everything else that needs to be done here, and at the other targets."

Tom allowed himself to chuckle, disregarding the less than respectful tone Remus had used. "Of course, my friend. Tell the others not to take very long, as we still have a lot of work to do before this war can be over."

"Understood, sir. Now get going before I have to chase you out of here!"

Tom laughed outright, and several Deatheaters hurrying by jumped at the sound, flinching. Apparently, things were never good when the Dark Lord laughed. Tom shook his head and with a quick to Remus, he left in search of the nearest exit.

Things were looking very good for them. He smiled. Very good, indeed.

* * *

A/N: This chapter has been a long time in coming, and there were many problems along the way. I thank you for your patience, and hope that all of my readers continue to enjoy my story. I shall try not to take as long with the next and future chapters. Thank you all.


End file.
